The Sister He Never Knew
by JacintaMarina
Summary: 'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers' - P.473, OOTP.
1. Prologue

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter One – Prologue **

**1982**

His robes billowed behind him as he walked through the corridors of Hogwarts. It was his night to patrol the areas around the library, and he was slowly but surely nodding off with sheer boredom. Nothing would happen tonight. It was too cold, too damp, and too dreary for any student to be out of their cozy common rooms. Still, though, he was stuck wandering the empty hallways, shivering slightly every time he passed a cracked or unsealed window. Why _teachers_ had to do this was a mystery to him. He would much rather just pass off this duty to some overzealous house elf, pupil, or even the squib, Filch. Ghosts don't need sleep – get them to do it.

Sighing inwardly, he wrapped his cloak tighter about his body, and continued his slow, rhythmic walk. He turned the corner, and spotted the library doors. This was the final lap to his count of how many times he would have to walk around this dreary place before he could return to bed. His footsteps echoed off the blank stone walls, and the firelight from the many sconces surrounding him flickered weakly against the ice-cold air. His mind began to drift, and he thought about how lovely it would be, barely twenty minutes from now, when he would be in front of his fireplace with the book he had just purchased. After he swept through the library one last time, he could be relieved from his post.

Revelling in this fact, he was just passing Madam Pince's desk when he heard a high-pitched scream from where a circle of armchairs sat at the far end of the library.

His heart skipped a beat as he ran towards the sound. He could hear someone thrashing and pounding on the floor; surrounding the screams was sobbing, and desperate pleas of, 'No, please, _please_, _no!_'

When he reached the chairs, he looked down to see Dumbledore's charge, Elizabeth Holmes, shaking violently in her sleep, tears soaking her cheeks, and drenched in sweat, even though it was the middle of January.

_How could that stupid woman pass this little upstart sleeping on the floor of her library? _Snape pondered to himself as he bent down to feel the girl's forehead. _How did _I _pass this little upstart sleeping on the floor of the library? _She was ice cold.

'Miss Holmes,' he called, patting her hair awkwardly and holding her shoulders down to ensure she didn't hurt herself. 'Miss Holmes, can you hear me?'

Her eyes shot open, and she froze. For a moment, she didn't move a muscle; simply looked into his dark eyes with her strange gold-indigo ones. He was shocked when she sat up abruptly and her small arms wrapped around his thin waist. Her hold was surprisingly strong as she sobbed into his ebony robes, his arms flitting uselessly around her. His spider-like fingers tried to pry her off at first, but the heart-wrenching sobs were too much, even for him. Eventually, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her until her breathing slowed and he could feel her grip loosen.

'Miss Holmes?' he asked softly, pulling her away and looking into her eyes once more. 'Are you alright?'

Her face was ghostly white, and shone with tears. Her entire body still trembled as she replied shakily, 'Mummy… and – and daddy… they're – they… _he_…' She began to cry again, and, clutching her stomach, gasped, '_It hurts so much!_'

As realization hit him, he pulled out a handkerchief for her to wipe her face. 'It's alright, Miss Holmes, you're safe here. The Dark Lord is gone; you're at Hogwarts, remember?'

She nodded, and sniffed into the envelope of cotton. 'Dreams… such scary _dreams!'_

'How often do you have them?' he asked, dreading the answer.

'Every night since _he_ came to our house… I always feel _Crucio_… and his laugh… his cold, cold laugh…'

He thought back to the days when he himself had felt Crucio at the hands of the Dark Lord as the latter laughed mercilessly along with his followers. _He_ still had nightmares about it occasionally. This girl was only nine years old, and she was already plagued with it.

'Do you… I will accompany you back to your room, Miss Holmes; this is no place for a child this time of night.' He watched as she glanced around at the gloomy shelves of the library, watched her eye the shadows with suspicion, watched her nod forcefully, and finally, watched her take his hand firmly in hers. They began walking out between the stacks and he asked, 'Why were you in the library so late?'

'I was reading… and I fell asleep… I can't sleep at night, so I drift off sometimes,' she replied matter-of-factly. 'Why were _you_ in the library so late?'

He chuckled inwardly and said, '_I_ am a teacher. I have to patrol to ensure students are safe in their beds.'

They walked without speaking until her gentle, childish voice rang out with, 'But I'm never safe in my bed.'

The ominous phrase shot a chill down Severus' spine.

They continued their walk in silence, and when they reached the door to Elizabeth's room, she asked slowly, 'Sir, will you… can you please tuck me in? I'm scared of the dark.'

He didn't respond for a moment, wondering whether or not propriety would be an issue here. Thinking he would simply write a quick note to Dumbledore before he entered, he replied, 'Of course. But I must send a message to the Headmaster quickly.'

She waved at the portrait, and it swung open silently. 'I'm not in any hurry to fall asleep,' she said, shrugging and pointing towards the writing desk in the corner of the main room.

'Thank you.' As she moved to her bedroom to change, he strode over to the desk, and in his spidery cursive wrote,

_Headmaster, _

_I found your charge, Miss Elizabeth Holmes, shrieking in her sleep in the library, and am now putting her to bed. I believe that, henceforth, she should be administered a draught of dreamless sleep to aide in her nightmares. If she requests it, I will attend her until she falls asleep. Please come as soon as possible. SS._

He folded the piece of parchment into a small crane-like shape, and tapped it with his wand. He watched as it flapped away.

'That was pretty. How did you do that?'

He turned, and spotted Elizabeth watching it flutter away behind him and into the fireplace.

'A simple spell. Perhaps I shall teach you when you come of age.'

'Next year,' she said, smiling some.

'By my count, you are still only nine years old.'

'Yes, and they're letting me in early because Albus told them I'm especially clever.'

Her matter of fact tone almost brought a slight smile to his slender lips. 'Are you ready for bed?' he asked flatly, trying to regain his 'evil professor' façade.

Her mouth opened, and he registered fear in her eyes before she said slowly, '…yes.' She held out her hand for him to take. He did, and she walked slowly into the bedroom. Glancing around, he noticed the room was brightly illustrated all around the walls with magical creatures and plants, but most were obscured behind shelves filled with what looked like fourth- and fifth-year textbooks, potions being amongst the most common.

'I take it you like to read?' he asked as she climbed into the bed along the far wall.

She nodded, and said, 'I love to read. I used to do it all the time with my mum and dad. They want me to be a great witch some day.' She paused, looked at him with her big doe eyes, and asked, 'What's your name?'

The depth of her eyes was rather disconcerting as he replied, 'Professor Snape.'

'Your mum named you 'Professor'? That's rather silly, isn't it?'

'Severus.'

'Severus…' she repeated slowly, and smiled. 'I like it.'

He tilted his brow in scepticism and replied, 'Thank you.'

She snuggled down into the covers, and tilted her head slightly. 'Can you tell me a story? So I'll think of that, and maybe not dream tonight?'

Slowly, he replied, 'I'm afraid I'm not good with stories.' He slid over to the edge of the bed, and sat down abruptly.

She shrugged, and said, 'That's okay. Just… just tell me a story from your childhood. When you were little, like me.'

Memories flooded his mind of Tobias Snape, his father, shouting at his mother, the witch, about how she was such a freak; how he hoped his son wouldn't turn out with such unnatural facility. Certainly not suitable for a child. 'I don't have any which would interest you.'

'None? Your mummy didn't read to you when you were little?'

Memories of potion books in the middle of the night, learning by torchlight to bottle fame, brew glory, and stopper death with his mother as she nursed her bruises, both new and old, filled him. 'No.'

'Oh.' She concentrated hard on the comforter in front of her, as if she were thinking very hard, until she asked, 'Then can _I _tell _you_ a story until I fall asleep?'

'If you think it will help.'

She nodded firmly from amongst her downy pillows, and pointed to the lights. With a wave of his wand, he extinguished all except the one flickering on the bedside table in a delicate floral sconce.

She laid her head back, shut her eyes, and began, her voice light and haunting in the silence.

'Once upon a time, a little girl lived with her mummy and daddy just outside a little muggle town in a great big house. They were happy.

'One day, a wise and silly old professor came to the house and gave the little girl candy. As she ate it – lemon drops – the old man told her mummy and daddy that they had to hide. Go far away and hide from the Dark Lord that was killing people all over.'

Severus was immobile. He knew where this was going, and he didn't know if he wanted to hear any more. But she kept on going.

'They did, and for a little while, he didn't find them. It was just like they were on a vacation. But one night, when the stars and moon were shining bright, the little girl awoke to the sound of her daddy screaming for mummy to run, that _he_ had found them.

'The little girl ran outside her room, and into her mummy's arms. That's when they saw the flash of green light, heard a high pitched laugh coming towards them. The little girl knew her daddy was dead.

'The mummy told the little girl to run, that mummy would make sure everything would be okay, and that no matter what to remember that she always loved her little girl.

'Thinking her daughter had run, the mummy turned around to face the evil man. The little girl, though, stayed right where she was, holding tight to the door.

'The evil man came in. He didn't look human – he looked like a giant snake. He laughed, and told the mummy to move aside, that he wouldn't kill her if he could only have her daughter. The mummy told him he would never have her little girl, her princess. The evil man pointed his wand at her, and used a spell that made the mummy scream so loud…

'Then there was another flash of green light, and the mummy stopped breathing. She was dead.

'And then the evil man started towards the little girl.

'He smiled his snakeish smile, and used the same spell on her that he did on her mum – the one that had made her scream so bad that her throat felt like it was being ripped out of her neck. But the evil man, too, looked like he was in pain.

'Then, just as the little girl was ready to give up, to die, there was a crash, and she felt the curse lifted. The old professor had come to save her.'

Elizabeth let out a long sigh, and her body sank into the downy pillows.

'The wise old professor got rid of the scary man, but her mummy and daddy were still dead, so she had to go live with her aunty and uncle Potter.'

Severus shuddered.

'The same thing happened there, but this time it was her little baby cousin, Harry, who the bad man was after. He killed the uncle, the aunty, and then turned to the baby. But he couldn't do it. The flash of green light rebounded and killed the bad man instead.

'Everything went by quickly for the little girl after that. She ran away with her little cousin's godfather, saw him arrested for something another man did, but no one believed her when she told them what happened. She was brought to St Mungo's hospital for awhile… and then she was brought to the most amazing place she had ever seen to live with the wise old man who had saved her.

'Every night, she would dream of what happened to her parents, and to her aunty and uncle. Often she would wish she could see her little cousin, hold him and tell him he would be alright, that she would protect him. Sometimes, she would fall asleep during the day because she wouldn't let herself sleep at night.

'That was, until one night, she woke up from her dream in the middle of the library, with someone standing over her.

'She looked at him, and even though she thought that maybe sometimes he could make himself _look_ scary, he was the most unscary man she had ever seen… and he looked at her, and the little girl knew in an instant that he would help her, because he knew what she had gone through. He had felt pain and loss from the evil man and his followers –' Severus felt a chill run down his spine '-and she knew when she hugged him that everything would be okay.' Silence crept over them for many moments, and he felt her hand find his. 'I'll be okay, won't I Severus?'

Severus Snape turned, and looked down at the little girl whose life had been torn apart by the man to whom he had once been a faithful servant. He glanced at his left hand, held softly in hers, and back up to her doe-like eyes, which shone with innocence, with pain.

And those eyes could only retrieve one answer from him, because if it took every last breath in his body he knew he would die to make it so.

'Yes, Miss Holmes. I promise you, you'll be okay.'

She smiled then, soft and sure, and her eyes drifted shut. 'Thank you, Severus.'

* * *

He sat there until he was sure she was completely asleep, and then turned to send another note to the Headmaster.

He was surprised, then, to find Albus Dumbledore himself sitting in an armchair in front of the fireplace.

'Hello, Severus.'

'Headmaster,' he replied curtly, shutting the door to the bedroom gently behind him.

'I come down here thinking I was needed to console a broken young girl, and here I find you, listening to her open up more than she has to me.'

'Sir?'

Dumbledore chuckled, and motioned for Snape to take a seat, a lemon drop in his hand. 'Elizabeth Holmes has never spoken of what happened those fateful nights last March, nor last October: not to me, not to anyone.' Snape was stunned, and he sat in wonderment as he listened to his mentor speak. 'Her mother and father were right. She is an extremely powerful young woman. I believe she absorbed some of Lord Voldemort's powers when he tortured her, and I believe she somehow absorbed some of her mother and father's powers when they died for her. She is destined for great things.'

'But what does that-'

'I believe she has somehow inherited an oversensitive intuition. Not Legilimens, per se, but something similar so that she can read the emotions of any person, regardless of whether they are a skilled Occlumens or not. I should know – she has read my feelings numerous times, and as you know I am skilled at both Occlumency and Legilimens.'

'What –'

'Never mind the explanations, Severus – did you feel a strange connection to her?'

He thought about it for a moment, and then replied slowly, 'I… I did.'

'I thought as much.' Dumbledore paused, popped the candy into his mouth, and said, 'Please return to her bedside for the night, Severus, just in case she awakes. I know you would do nothing to harm her in any way, so you have my permission as your employer and her legal guardian to sleep in the same bed. Indeed, the girl has not slept a full night in a year and a half, and perhaps you will fix that.' With that, he stood, and said, 'Goodnight, Severus. If you need someone to cover for your first period potions class please feel free to call upon me.'

Dumbledore left then, and Snape sat momentarily still, gazing into the fireplace. After awhile, however, he stood slowly and made his way quietly into the bedroom. Looking down his hooked nose, he saw the frail, delicate young girl who had seen something good in him. Something that he had thought was nonexistent. Something so good that she trusted him with her deepest fears.

He lay down beside her above the comforter, and slept.

* * *

A/N: I do hope you enjoyed, and I love (absolutely love) feedback of any kind. I have a lot of this story written, so updates will be rather quick (I know, I know, I can hear my previous readers laughing hysterically...). And next chapter, we get to see our favourite trio back together again! So see you next time, and in the mean time, reviews are much appreciated!

Ciao,

JacintaM.


	2. The Letter

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

- Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Two – The Letter**

**1994**

Victoria Elizabeth Holmes sat in a tree across from Number 4 Privet Drive, watching the sun rise on the suburban muggle street, her heart pounding. She let out a shrill _hoot _in an attempt to relieve her anxiety, but it did nothing to calm her. Ruffling her feathers, she forced her mind to drift from what was encased in her letter, but it only went so far as to think of what she would be telling him mere weeks from now. That is, if he said 'yes'.

She ruffled her feathers again, and wondered vaguely why she had bothered to come so early. It wasn't as if she expected a teenage boy on summer holiday to get up early. Especially on his birthday. But, of course, she could answer her own question.

She was nervous. Nervous of what he would do when he read her letter.

Would he tear it up? Burn it? Would he even make it past the, 'Dearest Harry'?

Dare she allow herself the dream that he would answer with a yes?

* * *

Harry Potter woke up early on his fourteenth birthday feeling especially unenthusiastic. He knew that his aunt and uncle would completely ignore his birthday.

Sighing, he rolled out of bed and looked over at his snowy owl Hedwig's empty cage. He had let her out the morning before, and she had not returned since. He guessed she was off collecting gifts from his best friends, Ron and Hermione, and maybe even his godfather Sirius, or the Hogwarts gamekeeper, Hagrid. That, at least, was something he could look forward to today.

With that almost uplifting thought, he quickly changed out of his pyjamas, and walked down to the kitchen for breakfast.

'…here you are, Diddykins,' Aunt Petunia chirped, setting down a piece of sliced apple in front of her son and husband.

'Is this it?' Uncle Vernon grunted, looking over his paper.

Aunt Petunia only pursed her lips in reply.

Harry looked down at his own plate, and saw an especially small, already browning piece of apple sitting there, almost pathetically. Making a mental note to thank his friends profusely for the snacks he had hidden under the highly useful loose floorboards in his room, he picked up his slice, and started munching.

After breakfast (_if something so pitiful could be _called _breakfast_), he cleared the table, and headed back up to his room to wait for Hedwig's imminent arrival. But when he opened his door, it was not _his_ snowy owl that was waiting for him.

Though the bird on his chair was a snowy owl, it certainly was not Hedwig. In its talons was a scroll of parchment, sealed with indigo and gold wax; from what he could see, the seal was a curly letter H entwined in roses and vines.

As he approached, the owl turned its head to face him. Its eyes were the same deep, almost brown gold as the wax, with the same indigo spots. It greeted him with a gentle hoot, and it ruffled its feathers in what Harry could have sworn was impatience.

Taking the hint, he took the scroll, and broke the seal.

It read:

_Dearest Harry,_

_Before I begin, I must ask that you do not rip this letter up before you finish reading. I assure you that I am not a Death Eater, nor am I from the Ministry, nor the Daily Prophet. I know this is odd, but now that you've found out about your godfather, I have been granted permission by Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry to contact you._

_I'm certain you don't remember me, but I was a dear friend of your mother and father's. Now, I don't expect you to trust a letter; I certainly wouldn't. And I won't say all I want to here. This is simply an invitation. Now, as you know, your friend Ron Weasley will be inviting you to the Quidditch World Cup later in the summer and from what I've heard there is no question that you will be accepting the invitation. I will be attending as well, and I wanted to ask you if you would meet with me on neutral grounds. I know you are well protected, and would undoubtedly be advised against meeting with someone you met in a letter. I am in the exact same circumstance. I have already spoken to the Weasleys, as they are good friends of mine, and they have agreed to be our liaisons. If you are willing to meet with me, please send a reply back with my owl, and she will bring it to them. _

_I'm sure you have many questions for me, and I am willing to answer all of them with as much sincerity as I possibly can. But remember that there is much to be said for simply listening. _

_Happy fourteenth birthday, Harry._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Miss Victoria Elizabeth Holmes_

_PS. Harry, it's ok, Molly and I know Miss Holmes very well; you'll want to meet her. Arthur Weasley._

Harry stood in shock for a moment. Here was a link to his parents. A real live link. Sure, Hagrid had sung praises about them; Dumbledore had told him of their goodness; Snape had insulted them; but here was someone who had been a friend of them, who was _inviting_ him to ask questions about them. Who was this Holmes woman? And what did she mean by there was 'much to be said by listening'?

He replied with two letters as the golden-eyed owl seemed to read over his shoulder.

OK.

* * *

The day Harry was to be picked up by the Weasleys, his stomach was churning with nervousness. Would she be there? What would she be like? What did she have to tell him?

When the Weasleys arrived to pick him up, his mind was still on Victoria Elizabeth Holmes. The name kept running through his head, over and over, until he felt he knew her.

A part of him thought he had loved her.

* * *

While they set the table, Harry talked about his impending meeting of the mysterious Miss Holmes with Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie.

'… and then there's you dad's message at the end. It's odd, though. The more I think about it, the more I think I remember her. But that's not possible, is it? I mean, I was only a year old when Voldemort killed my parents. I can barely remember _them_, never mind a friend of theirs I probably only met a couple of times.'

After everyone got over hearing Voldemort's name, Bill said, 'Sure it's possible. She _was_ a huge part of your life.'

'Have you met her, then?' Harry asked, setting down napkins.

'She went to school with us,' Charlie answered.

'Went to school with you? But – that means she's only –'

'She's twenty-one. A year younger than me,' Charlie nodded, 'but she started at Hogwarts a year early. She was in the same year as me, actually. Gryffindor.'

'So… she was friends with my parents when she was only... eight?'

'Yeah, and started classes when she was ten,' Bill confirmed, 'but we can't really discuss that.' He shot a warning look at his younger brother. 'Right, Charlie?'

'Right.' Charlie said, looking away from the group. 'I'll go check to make sure mum doesn't need anything else.'

'What was _that_?' Ron said, taking his place at the table.

'He's sweet on her,' Bill told him, grinning. 'Take a seat everyone. I'll go pry Perce away from his precious cauldrons.'

As Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry sat down, Mrs Weasley walked out of the kitchen, levitating a banquet of food towards them saying, 'Alright, everybody, tuck in!'

* * *

That night, as they were getting ready for bed, Harry asked Fred and George about Elizabeth.

'She's _gorgeous_,' Fred said, sitting on his cot.

'Stunner if I ever saw one,' George added, jumping into the one beside him.

'She's five years older than us,' Fred continued.

'But she spent a lot of time with us.'

'Because she spent _a lot _of time with Charlie.'

'If you know what we mean.' George sat up in his cot and grinned absurdly.

'What's she like?' Harry asked, pulling his covers on.

'She's funny –' Fred said.

'– smart–' George added.

'–excessively powerful–'

'–brilliant–'

'–kind–'

'–helpful–'

'–rich–'

'–she's pureblood–'

'–did we mention stunning? –'

'–and terribly mysterious.'

'We heard once that she wanted to be a teacher.'

'She was really buddy-buddy with the teachers.'

'She's an orphan.'

'Or, at least, we've never seen or heard of her parents.'

'I heard she lives with Dumbledore.'

'That's why she was admitted to Hogwarts early.'

'That's basically it,' Fred finished, lying down.

'That we know of, anyways.' George, too, slid down deeper under the covers.

'Hm,' Harry said in response. 'Thanks, guys.'

* * *

The next morning, Molly woke them up before dawn, and they began walking to Stoatshead Hill. Before they left, though, Molly pulled him aside and told him, 'Harry, dear, promise me something.'

'What is it, Mrs Weasley?' Harry replied, stifling a yawn.

'Whatever Elizabeth tells you, promise me you'll listen to her.'

'Sure, Mrs Weasley,' Harry said, confused. 'I promise.' On the way, though, he ran up to join Mr Weasley. 'Mr Weasley… could you… tell me about Elizabeth?'

Mr Weasley looked straight ahead for a moment, and then replied slowly, 'What do you want to know?'

'Well… what's she like? And why did you say I would want to meet her?'

Again, he didn't reply for a moment. When he did, it was a cautious response. 'She… well, you just…' His ears began turning red, like Ron's when he was nervous. 'You two just have a lot of things to talk about. Hey everyone, there's the Hill just there.'

It was obvious Mr Weasley was uncomfortable with this topic, so Harry decided to drop it: he would be meeting her soon, anyways.

And his heart just wouldn't stop pounding in anticipation.

* * *

A/N: Review!

Ciao,

JM.


	3. The Meeting

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

- Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

A/N Greetings. I do hope you've enjoyed so far, and, as I mentioned, I'll be updating rather quickly - I have most of it done. That said, regardless of how many chapters you read at a time, you know you want to click that little button at the bottom that says 'Review'. Good things and bad. It'll make me happy. And when I'm happy, I write more. What more incentive do you need? Thanks! and I hope you enjoy the next two chapters. x0xjm.

* * *

**Chapter Three – The Meeting**

**1994**

After the water was fetched and they had started cooking, Mr Weasley began looking around expectantly. Hermione was helping him make breakfast, and had to stop him repeatedly from tilting the pan too much.

'Mr Weasley, please be careful, you're going to burn yourself,' she said for the third time, pulling his attention back to the pan.

'Sorry, sorry,' he cried, tilting it back upright.

However, Mr Weasley wasn't the only one acting oddly. Charlie seemed to be unable to keep still. He started by tapping his foot on the pounded earth, drumming his fingers on his knee, and it didn't take long for him to start pacing.

And then, finally, just after Crouch and Bagman had left, Charlie blanched white at seeing something – someone – behind Harry.

'Lizzie!'

Harry spun around, and saw who he was looking at.

And immediately, Harry saw what they all meant.

Victoria Elizabeth Holmes was, indeed, the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

Her body was long and lithe, curvaceous and full.

Her muggle attire consisted of tight jeans, running shoes, a burgundy polo tee, and a cream-coloured canvass jacket. Her hair was a rippling river of deep brown down her back, gold and copper highlights shining in the sunlight.

And her eyes, the same gold-indigo as her owl's, were almost almond shaped; her nose larger, maybe Italian; her skin was a smooth, tanned porcelain cream, and her cheeks pink.

The moment she heard Charlie, her face burst out into a brilliant smile. 'Charlie!' she cried, leaping into his arms as all the other boys looked jealously on. 'They didn't tell me _you'd_ be here!'

Charlie wrapped her in a tight hug, his large muscles rippling under his t-shirt. 'I told them I wanted it to be a surprise. I've missed you so much.'

'I've missed you, too!' Her eyes then floated over the campsite, and locked on Harry's. Immediately, Harry felt a surge of recognition in the pit of his stomach. 'Charlie…' she muttered, and he pulled back, keeping his arm loosely around her waist. 'Hi, Harry,' she said quietly, stepping delicately forward, and away from Charlie's grip. 'My name's Victoria Elizabeth Holmes. Or, just Elizabeth.'

'Nice to... see you again, I guess,' Harry replied in the same delicate tone.

She laughed weakly, and stood awkwardly a few feet away from him. 'Um… so. Sorry, this is just a little… nerve wracking.'

'How about you two go talk?' Mr Weasley suggested, stepping up beside Elizabeth and motioning towards the boys' tent.

'Alright,' Elizabeth said, smiling hopefully at Harry. 'Shall we?'

'Sure. Ok. Let's… let's go, then.' Harry stood, shot a look at Ron and Hermione, and headed into the boys' tent ahead of Elizabeth.

* * *

They stood in an awkward silence for a moment, until Elizabeth muttered, 'Okay. This is ridiculous.' She smiled, and said, 'Harry, sit down. I'm going to tell you a story.' He did, and she started with, 'Before I start, please, _please_, don't interrupt me, and… and don't hate me, okay? Just let me explain. Fully. Before you kill me. Okay?' Her eyes were pleading with him despite her smile, and all he could do was nod. 'Okay. Okay…'

She took a deep breath, and stood in front of him. She shifted her weight for a moment, and began. 'On March 13th, 1981, Lord Voldemort came to my house. I was eight years old. He murdered my parents in front of me. He tortured me, although it seemed to pain him to do so – physically, I mean. Much like your mother left an imprint of love on you, so did my mother on me. Voldemort was about to kill me when Dumbledore arrived; fought him off. Dumbledore saved me.' She paused. 'By that time, you and your parents were already in hiding. Remus Lupin was – is – my godfather, but your parents offered to take me until the war was over. So I came to live with them. Everyone thought we would be safe.' She paused again, looked him over, and continued slowly. 'I lived with you and your parents for almost eight months. I helped your mother take care of you. Your parents used to say that we were more like brother and sister every day.

'And then, on October 31st… Lord Voldemort came to your parents' house. I saw everything, Harry. I saw him kill your father, your mother, and then I saw him turn to you. I saw the curse deflect, and I dove over your one-year-old body to ensure that, when your house came down, it didn't come down on you. I had promised your parents that I would never let anything bad happen to you.' Her eyes began to glaze over in unfallen tears. 'We only had to wait a little while before Hagrid showed up. And then Sirius. Hagrid said Dumbledore wanted him to take you to your Aunt and Uncle's house. But he hadn't specified what to do with me, must've thought I was dead, so Sirius said he would take me. Since he was _your_ godfather, Hagrid just figured he was _my _godfather, too. When Hagrid left, Sirius took me with him.' Her eyes, now sparkling with tears, were locked on Harry's. She paused again, and continued. 'I was there when Pettigrew escaped. I saw what really happened. No one would listen to me, though. They wouldn't believe an eight year old who had seen as much and been through as much as I had. They thought I just wanted to keep the last person I loved near me, since they wouldn't let me near Remus for fear of what a werewolf would do to a child. Dumbledore arrived on the scene; had to pry me off of Sirius' waist I was holding on so tight.

'After Sirius was sent to Azkaban, the Ministry didn't know what to do with me. They were scared that Voldemort's followers would try to kill me, and I had no family to go to. I would have gone to live with Remus, but they didn't think a werewolf was an adequate guardian for a young child. Especially me. So Dumbledore suggested I live at the safest place I could possibly live: Hogwarts.

'I moved to Hogwarts when I was still eight, and started classes when I was ten – the Ministry bent a couple of rules. Since then, I've lived there during the school year, summer and the holidays… except for a couple Christmases that I was invited over to the Weasleys'…' A flush filled her cheeks under the tears, and she smiled a little. Harry was entranced, and he, too, was beginning to feel a knot in the base of his stomach.

'Harry, I know this might sound a little odd… but I've watched you grow up. When you went to the third floor to find the philosopher's stone... when you heard the snake's voice in the walls and went into the chamber… and last year, when you were dealing with Dementors, and hearing your parents' screams… I _so _wanted to be there for you. I wanted to protect you, but Dumbledore wouldn't let me. Too many unanswered questions.

'Harry, I'm… I wanted to tell you all this because… because I wanted to know if you'd be willing to let me be a part of your life. I've been though a lot of what you have, and I know what you're going through with the dreams, the Parseltongue, the isolation. I know – you probably hate me for abandoning you, and that's fine. I just… want you to make the choice. If you don't want me around, that's fine. But… I made a promise Harry,' she said quietly, kneeling down before him, 'and I intend to keep that promise.'

A silence spread over them for a moment, until Harry, overcome with emotion, threw himself into the comforting arms of Victoria Elizabeth olmesHolHolmes, the sister he never knew, and said, 'I've always wondered what it would be like to have a sister.'

* * *

A/N I do hope you enjoyed, and review! x0xjm.


	4. Questions and Crushes

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

- Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Four – Questions and Crushes**

**1994**

'So, Harry. Do you have any questions for me?' Elizabeth asked, sitting down on a rickety chair beside him.

'I… don't know…' Harry started. He had obsessed over the prospect of meeting her, asking her questions. The only thing he could think to ask at that moment was, 'What's your animagus form?'

Elizabeth laughed lightly, and said, 'You've found me out, I see. Yes, I was the owl. Or, am, whichever way you look at it. But, I'm sure you've heard from the Weasleys that I'm unbelievably powerful?'

'Yeah. Yeah, they told me.'

'Well, the owl's not my only form. I learned to control what animal I become. So if you ever spot an animal in one of your classrooms, look at the eyes; it just might be me.'

'I didn't know it was possible to transform into more than one.'

'Strictly speaking, it's not exactly _possible_. Or, rather, you need to practice a _lot_, and you need to be – at the risk of sounding conceited – intensely powerful to make it work. I'm pretty sure I'm the only person to have done it since Merlin. It took me _ages_ to get it down. I was the best witch in my year, even though I was younger than everyone.'

'They said you were buddy-buddy with the teachers.'

'They're my family, since I don't have any left. I live at the school full time, so I got to know all of the teachers really well.'

'Who's… if you don't mind me asking... who's your favourite?'

'My _favourite_, huh. Well, Minerva McGonagall was my head of house, and was a good friend of my parents. She's almost been, I suppose, a surrogate mother. Flitwick, Hagrid, of course… and, um… well… Harry, I know you don't like him, but I spend a lot of time with… with Severus. Professor Snape.'

'_Snape_?' Harry asked incredulously. 'But… he hates anyone that's not a Slytherin!'

'Not… not _everyone_. Besides, he knew me before I was sorted into Gryffindor. He taught me pretty much everything I know about potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts, as well as a bunch of obscure branches of magic they don't even teach at Hogwarts.'

'But he's – he's _evil_.' Harry was amazed that such a sweet girl – indeed, a girl who had faced Voldemort twice as a small child – a Gryffindor! – could be friends with _Snape_. 'He's snide and sarcastic and cruel.'

'He never did like James, you know,' she said, 'Or, hated him, more like. And your father and Sirius hated him.'

'Well, I bet he was an oily git back then, too,' Harry said stubbornly. 'I mean… he treats Lupin terribly, as well.'

'I know Remus Lupin, Harry, and he would tell you that it isn't exactly _Lupin_ he hates, per se; it was the fact that he's connected with your father. Those four were best friends.'

'I still don't believe that he would be kind to someone like you.'

'Someone like me?' she asked, puzzled. 'What do you mean?'

'Well, I asked everyone about you,' Harry told her, slightly embarrassed. 'They all told me how sweet and kind and compassionate and smart and…' He drifted off, unsure if she would laugh if he told her she was pretty.

'And…?'

'And… and, well... they all told me you were… were nice-looking.'

She smiled and blushed. 'Bet Charlie was singing me praises,' she said, her eyes fleeting to the door of the tent.

'Actually, it was Fred and George. Charlie just got a little flustered when we started talking about you,' Harry grinned.

'Oh _really_…' she asked, her eyes dancing.

Before they could continue talking, however, Charlie himself popped his head into the tent and said, 'Sorry to interrupt you two, but dad wanted me to tell you that the venders are here, and that everyone's going to buy souvenirs, so if you want to go, we should probably head out. The match'll be starting soon.'

'Thanks, Charlie, we'll be out in a minute. Wait for me?' Elizabeth asked, smiling over at him.

'Sure thing,' he replied, lingering a moment too long before someone (or, rather, a _pair_ of someones) pulled him out, laughing.

'Well, Harry, I suppose we can continue after the match,' she said, standing. 'I suppose you'll want to shop a bit with Ron and Hermione?'

'Yeah… yeah, probably. They'll want to hear all about you,' he replied, following suit, and making his way to the tent opening. 'You'll have to meet them. You've obviously already met Ron.'

'Oh yes, of course,' she replied. 'I've met Hermione as well, though.'

'Really?' Harry asked, but either she didn't hear him, or she just didn't want to elaborate.

They walked out of the tent and everyone was clearly waiting for them. Elizabeth walked over to Mr Weasley and embraced him. 'I didn't get a chance to say a proper hello.'

'Understandable under these circumstances, Elizabeth. How are you?'

'Excellent. And you? And Molly?' she asked as she let go of him.

'I'm well. And you know Molly.'

'Of course,' she smiled, turning to Bill. 'Long time, Bill.'

'Little Lizze Holmes, how you've grown!' he joked, pulling her into a very brotherly one-armed hug.

'Oh, you,' she laughed, smacking him. 'Fred and George, George and Fred,' she exclaimed, turning. 'Where are those two… ah!' They had tackled her into a group hug, and were practically lifting her up. 'You're not giving your mother too much grief this summer, are you?' she asked, pushing them both away to look them separately in the eye.

'Never!' Fred replied indignantly.

'We've been perfect angels!' George added while everyone else doubled over with laughter.

'Mhm. I'm sure I'll hear horror stories when I visit.' She turned, and saw Ginny standing by her third-oldest brother. 'Ginny! How's life amongst _all _these boys?'

Ginny rolled her eyes and replied, 'A complete _terror_, thanks for asking.' She, too, hugged Elizabeth, and when she released her, Percy stepped forward.

'Hello, Elizabeth,' he said formally, extending his hand.

'Percy, what _are _you doing?' she asked, opening her arms for a hug. 'Since when do I expect respect from a Weasley?' She wrapped her arms around him, and his face turned red in embarrassment.

'Never,' he replied warily, hugging her back.

'Precisely.' She turned to look over at Ron and Hermione, and smiled. 'Hello, Ron. I don't suppose you remember me all that well. Last time I saw you, you were about ten. Hello, Hermione,' she added, embracing a blushing Ron, and then the Hermione.

'Hi, Elizabeth,' Hermione said, hugging her back. 'Are you coming back to the Burrow after the match?'

'Sure am,' she replied, letting go. 'I suppose we should head off so we don't miss all the fabulous shopping. Shall we?'

As she spoke, Charlie walked over to her and ran his arm around her waist. 'Come with me?' he asked, whispering in her ear.

Her smile changed into a shy one, her cheeks flushed, and her eyes sparkled. 'Of course,' she said, and they headed off, following rather far behind the others.

* * *

A/N - Review! x0xJacintaM.


	5. Shopping

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

- Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Five – Before the Game**

**1994**

'Hermione, how do you know Elizabeth?' Harry asked while Ron looked at a large pile of shamrock-sporting hats.

'Well, she's mentioned in quite a few books,' she replied, flipping through her programme. 'I read about her in some books on Animagi, and in some of the same books as I read about you, actually.'

'I'm in books?'

'Don't be ridiculous, of course you are. Anyway, I saw a few pictures of her and one day, I was sitting in the library, and there she was, reading across from me. Plus, last year she was in Professor Vector's class learning to be a teacher.'

'Oh,' Harry said flatly. 'Did you ever consider telling me about her?' he asked casually, inspecting a bright green rosette.

'Of course not,' she replied, looking up. 'I mean, I may have mentioned her in the context of a student teacher, but I wouldn't tell you about her history.'

'Why?'

'It wasn't my place,' she said, 'and besides, she asked me not to. So did Dumbledore, actually.'

'_Dumbledore_?'

'Yeah. He asked me to keep it a secret. Are you terribly cross with me?'

'No.'

'Oh, of course you are,' she said, glancing back down to her programme. 'I would be. You get to see her all though the year, and learn all about her now. She still lives at the school, you know.'

'Yeah, she told me.'

'Well then, you'll have lots of time to get to know her. And this year I think she's observing McGonagall in Transfiguration. That's what she wants to teach, after all.'

Harry glanced over to where Elizabeth and Charlie were talking and laughing, and when his eyes met hers, his heart gave a leap at knowing she was looking out for him.

* * *

'Charlie, you must be bursting with excitement,' Elizabeth said as they walked between the vending carts. 'I hear you haven't seen a good game of Quidditch since we graduated.'

'That's for sure,' Charlie laughed. 'They may do well with dragons in Romania, but can they catch a Quaffle? No.'

Elizabeth's laughter rang out over the field, and her eyes met Harry's over a cart of omnioculars.

Charlie noticed her attention had wavered, and he asked, 'You're glad to see him again, aren't you?'

'Oh, yes,' she breathed, looking back to Charlie. 'I'm amazed he actually talked to me.'

'How could anyone not want to spend all hours of the day with you?' he asked, tightening his hold on her waist.

Elizabeth flushed pink and rested her head on Charlie's broad, muscular chest. 'Charlie, you're sweet.'

'I've heard.'

'Oho, you've _heard_?'

'Yeah. You wouldn't _believe_ how many girls flirt with me in Romania. It's rather ridiculous, really.'

'Oh, I don't know. You're more handsome than any Romanian I've ever seen. Though maybe I shouldn't be telling you: your ego's quite large enough as it is.'

'_My_ ego? What about you?'

'What _about_ me, Charlie?' she asked, laughing.

'You wouldn't be able to get off the ground on a broom if you _tried _your head's so big.'

'Not that I need to: I can change into so many varieties of birds it would-' She stopped, and burst out in laughter. 'Okay, okay, so maybe I am a little conceited. But you still love me, right?'

'Nothing could make me stop.' As he moved in for a kiss, though, a gong sounded from the forest where the Quidditch stadium was hidden.


	6. The Quidditch World Cup

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

- Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Six – The Quidditch World Cup**

'It's time,' Arthur said, leading the group into the forest.

They walked quickly, excitement pulsing through every part of them.

'Prime seats!' said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. 'Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, as high as you can go.'

They reached the box, and took their seats in the front row.

'Oh, this is going to be good,' Elizabeth said to Fred, looking down at the pitch. 'I've heard Bulgaria's seeker is _fabulous_.'

'He's amazing,' Fred agreed, looking around the box.

'I heard he's really young, too,' George added. 'Just a couple years older than us. He was recruited while he was still in school.'

'Oh, really…' Elizabeth said, but before she could continue, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge entered.

'Ah, Elizabeth, and _Harry_! Good, good,' he said, shaking hands with both as Percy looked jealously on. Behind him, the Bulgarian Minister was looking over at them, casually interested. 'Harry Potter, you know. Harry Potter… of come on now, you know who he is… the boy who survived You-Know-Who… you do know who he is-'

Elizabeth muttered in the Minister's ear, and suddenly the Bulgarian wizard spotted Harry's scar and started gabbling loudly and excitedly, pointing at it. She smiled over at Harry and rolled her eyes, and spoke to the Minister in rapid Bulgarian for a moment while Fudge, completely ignoring the multi-lingual Elizabeth, told Harry, 'I'm no great shakes at languages; I need Barty Crouch for this sort of thing. Ah, I see his house-elf is saving him a seat… Good job too, these Bulgarian blighters have been trying to cadge all the best places… ah, and here's Lucious!'

As he, Ron, and Hermione turned quickly, Harry heard Elizabeth's voice stop its rapid speech, and then heard her approach and stand behind him.

'Ah, Fudge,' said Mr Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. 'How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?'

'How do you do, how do you do?' said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs Malfoy. 'And allow me to introduce you to Mr Oblansk – Obalonsk – Mr – well…'

Elizabeth shot a wary smile over to the Bulgarian minister as Fudge attempted to pronounce his name, and he returned the gesture with a large, toothy grin.

Mr Malfoy's lip curled as he set his eyes upon Hermione, and as they strayed away, they came to rest on Elizabeth, whose seat was almost directly in front of Narcissa's. 'Ah, Elizabeth,' he breezed, bowing over her hand. 'How are you?'

'Excellent, Lucius, thank you. Narissa, Draco, how good to see you again.'

'Likewise,' Draco drawled, kissing Elizabeth cordially on the cheek following Narcissa.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione watched as Elizabeth and the Malfoys exchanged pleasantries.

After the Malfoys had taken their seats, Harry leaned over Hermione and Ginny's seats, and asked Elizabeth, 'What was that all about?'

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and said quietly, 'Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer. Besides, he can't very well snub me, nor I him. He can the Weasleys, because they're – no offence, Ron – but they're not rich. I, on the other hand, am. And I'm pureblood, so they can't just cut me off. Besides, I have just as much political influence as Lucius does, and he knows it.' She smiled wickedly, winked, and said, 'And here's Ludo!'

'Everyone ready?' Ludo Bagman exclaimed as he bound into the box. 'Minister – ready to go?'

'Ready when you are, Ludo,' Fudge replied from his seat next to the Bulgarian minister.

'Ladies and gentlemen… welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!' Harry glanced over Elizabeth, and saw she was screaming just as loud as the twins, and clapping along and laughing. 'And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce… the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!'

'I wonder what they've brought,' Mr Weasley said, leaning forward in his seat. 'Aaah!' he said, whipping off his glasses and wiping them hurriedly on his robes. 'Veela!'

'Arthur!' Elizabeth cried, laughing. 'What would Molly say?'

'What are veel-?' Harry started, but as a hundred veela glided onto the field, his question was answered.

* * *

Charlie stuffed his fingers in his ears, and kept his eyes on Elizabeth.

'Don't you want to watch them dance?' she mouthed, gesturing to the beautiful veela on the pitch.

'I don't need them; you're much prettier.'

'Liar,' she said, blushing. She leaned back in her seat as Mr Weasley reached over her to tug Ron's hat out of his hands. 'I've always loved leprechauns.'

Indeed, in the sky above the stadium there was a shimmering green shamrock, from which gold was now falling.

'And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome – the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team! I give you – Dimitrov!' Bagman cried over the applause.

As she clapped, Elizabeth told Charlie, 'Ah, if only you hadn't gone off chasing _dragons_, you could have been out there winning one for England!'

Charlie laughed genially and clapped along while Bagman introduced the rest of the team. 'Ivanova! Qograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaaand – Krum!'

'I wonder how long he had to practice _that_,' Bill laughed over the noise.

'And now, please greet – the Irish National Quidditch Team!' The noise almost knocked the viewers in the Top Box over as Bagman called out, 'Presenting – Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaaand – Lynch!' As seven green blurs shot out over the field, the stadium exploded with cheers. 'And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chariwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!' Striding out onto the pitch was a small, thin man, wearing gold robes and carrying a large wooden crate. And as he kicked it open, Bagman cried, 'Theeeeeeeeeeeey're OFF!'

And the game began.

* * *

'IRELAND WINS! KRUM GETS THE SNITCH – BUT IRELAND WINS – good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!'

Everyone laughed as Fred and George grinned absurdly at each other, realizing they had just won their bet.

Then, from behind Harry came a gloomy voice speaking with a heavy Bulgarian accent. 'Vell, ve fought bravely.' It was the Bulgarian Minister for Magic.

'You can speak English!' Fudge cried, outraged. 'And you've been letting me mime things all day!'

'Veil, it vos very funny,' the Bulgarian Minister replied, his eyes moving over to Elizabeth, who was trying to conceal her giggles.

'And as the Irish team performs a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!' roared Bagman. 'Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers – Bulgaria!...'

* * *

A/N - If you've not noticed, I'm working verbatim from the book for a lot of this (the above was almost word for word). I'll be getting more into E's story soon (ie. original content...), but for now... review! x0xjm.


	7. Danger on the Fields

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Seven – Danger on the Fields**

**1994**

After the trophy had been handed over to the Irish team, Bagman, after murmuring, 'Quietus,' said, 'They'll be talking about this one for years. A really unexpected twist, that. Shame it couldn't have lasted longer… Ah, yes… yes, I owe you… how much?'

And again, they all laughed as Fred and George scrambled over the back of their seats to stand in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched.

* * *

For hours, they sat up at the tiny table to talk about the match. And when Harry finally rolled into bed, and was just beginning to imagine himself in the Quidditch stadium, he noticed Charlie shuffle out after muttering a quick word to his father.

* * *

'Those Irish are really having at it, aren't they?' Charlie commented as he and Elizabeth sat around the final embers of the fire. There were magical bangs going off all around them, and colourful sparks raining down all over the campground.

'So much for secrecy,' Elizabeth muttered, leaning in to rest her head on Charlie's chest. 'If this doesn't get that Roberts bloke suspicious, nothing will.'

'What's that?' He sat up, and pointed to a large group of people moving slowly across the pitch. Suddenly, a loud, petrified scream wafted over them.

'That's – oh, Merlin!' Elizabeth blanched while, and jumped up to her feet, pulling her wand out of her jeans. 'Charlie, fetch your father. I'd recognize those masks anywhere.'

Crossing the field, illuminated by burning tents and torches, was a group of Death Eaters. Above them, four shapes were being contorted into all sorts of shapes. Two were children.

Charlie ran into the tent, and Elizabeth watched, entranced, as more and more wizards joined the group. Her mind drifted back to a day, almost fifteen years ago, when she had felt that loss of control.

A voice cut into her musings, and she felt a pair of arms turn her around. 'Elizabeth,' Charlie called, shaking her a little. She came out of her trance, and he told her, 'My father and brothers and I are going to go help the Ministry – go with the others, hide in the forest. They _cannot _see you. _Okay_?'

'Yeah. Yeah, okay.' She kissed his cheek, and George grabbed her hand to pull her behind him into the forest.

* * *

'Harry? Ron? Hermione!'

Ginny, Fred, George, and Elizabeth had reached a clearing in the forest, but when they turned, they realized the others weren't with them. In the silence, their voices seemed to carry for ages.

'I don't believe this!' Elizabeth cried, exasperated. 'We lost them! How could we loose them? I'm going back. You three wait here-'

'No.' As she turned to leave, her wand upraised, Fred had grabbed her arm. 'Dad said we have to keep you as far away from everything as possible.'

'So you're not going anywhere,' George added, stepping on her other side and helping Fred guide her to a tree stump.

'They'll be fine,' Ginny told her, sitting down on Elizabeth's lap to ensure she didn't get up. 'Hermione's brilliant, Harry's talented, and Ron… Ron's loyal.'

They all laughed, and Elizabeth said, 'Alright. Alright, I won't apparate, Ginny, you don't have to restrain me. You're right, of course. They're in the forest, they'll be fine –'

As she spoke, however, a great cry rose from the field.

Looking up, they saw –

'The Dark Mark!'

Elizabeth had jumped up, accidentally dropping Ginny onto the ground. For a moment, her eyes were transfixed on the glittering skull. 'Oh, good heavens,' she breathed, not averting her eyes. Then, her voice grew stronger, and she ordered, 'You guys, come here. Now. Come on, I'm going to bring you back to the tent.'

'How?'

'I can change into a phoenix. I'll pop us there. It takes me two seconds to change. Then, grab onto my tail. Okay?' She looked at each of them in turn, and they nodded mutely. 'Good.'

Change she did. A small pop, and in front of them stood a golden, swan-like bird, which was wiggling its tail feathers expectantly.

'Hold on, guys, quick,' Ginny barked nervously, jumping forward to grab Elizabeth's tail. Her eyes kept flitting towards the skull in the sky.

Fred and George did as they were told, both holding tight onto Elizabeth's bright plumage. And before George could finish his proclamation of, 'This is _so_ weird,' they were back at their campsite where Bill, Charlie, and Percy were only just arriving.

'Ginny! Fred, George, come on, quick, into the tent,' Bill called, his sleeve soaked in blood.

'Where's Elizabeth?' Charlie asked, not spotting the large bird until it was perched on his shoulder. Resting his hand on his heart dramatically, he chided, 'Lizzie, don't _do_ that.'

He could have sworn she rolled her eyes at him as she flew through the tent flap behind Percy and landed on the table. She promptly started to cry into an empty mug.

'What's she doing?' Ginny asked, spotting Elizabeth on the table as she crawled into the tent.

'Phoenix tears have healing properties,' Bill told her, stepping in behind her. 'I suspect this –' he lifted his bleeding arm '-will be fixed within a matter of seconds.' He waved his wand, and a sheet fluttered over and into his outstretched hand.

Fred and George joined Ginny, who had sat down in front of the fireplace, while Percy and Bill sat down at the table waiting for Elizabeth to finish.

Charlie leaned out of the tent, and called back, 'The others are here.'

Elizabeth transformed back into her human form, and picked up the cup. 'Perfect. Alright, Bill, let's see that arm…' He winced, but Elizabeth was very delicate as she pulled the sheet back to inspect his wound. 'Oh, that's not too bad. A few drops should do it…'

As she dabbed his arm, Bill called out to his father, 'Did you get them, Dad? The person who conjured the Mark?'

'No,' Mr Weasley replied. 'We found Barty Crouch's elf holding Harry's wand, but we're none the wiser about who actually conjured the Mark.'

'What?' Bill, Charlie, Elizabeth and Percy all asked together.

'Harry's wand?' Fred asked, just as Percy added, 'Mr Crouch's elf?'

For the next twenty minutes, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Mr Weasley explained what had happened in the forest, and, as soon as possible, they found the first possible Portkey home.

* * *


	8. Other Ways

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Eight – Other Ways**

**1994 **

**August 21****st**

The day before Elizabeth was set to leave for Hogwarts, Charlie begged her into the garden for one last summer's walk.

'Lizzie,' Charlie started again as they walked, holding her close. 'How've you been? I've missed you.'

'You're the one who up and left to chase dragons,' she pouted gently.

'Sorry about that,' he replied, grinning.

'Well, if you need to pursue your dreams, go ahead; I'm not going to stop you. A visit once in a while would be nice, though.'

'_Anyways_,' he said, laughing, 'What've you been doing? You said you're still at Hogwarts…'

'Of course,' she replied. 'I've been taking turns with the different teachers, observing their teaching methods. I've even taught a few classes.' Her face lit up, and Charlie was instantly reminiscent of the girl he had met the first of September all those years ago, the girl he had kissed under the mistletoe Christmas Eve of their fifth year, the woman he had held on to until a moment before he had to leave for Romania. His hand moved to pull her even tighter, and her eyes flitted down to check if he had done what she thought. 'Charlie…' she started, stopping him so she was standing in front of him, 'are you sure…?'

'I've been sure since the moment I laid eyes on you, September of 1984,' he replied, cupping her cheek with his hand. 'I'll be working in Romania for awhile, of course, but I want to know you're going to be here for me.'

'Charlie…'

'No, Elizabeth, listen. When I come back to London, I want to be able to come to Hogwarts and see you, and know you're mine.'

Their eyes bored into the eyes of the other for a moment, until Elizabeth murmured, 'I _belong_ to no man, Charlie. And now I need to be there for Harry.'

'You can be there for Harry, Elizabeth, in every way a sister can. I'm asking is that you're there for me… in other ways.'

'Say it, Charlie, and I'll say yes.' Her voice was low, and her eyes, after flitting to where the rest of the Weasleys were setting the table, were again locked on his.

'Elizabeth…' he murmured, kneeling before her and grasping her hand. 'I've loved you since the moment I saw you. We grew up together. We laughed and played together. We learned together, and found ourselves. We had our first kiss. Do you remember? Under the mistletoe in our fifth year, in the Gryffindor common room. Elizabeth, one day, I want to marry you. Elizabeth, after I move back to England, will you marry me?' Out of his pocket he drew a thin, silver ring embedded with a small, delicate ruby.

'Oh, Charlie… it's beautiful,' she gasped, holding out her left hand.

'The ruby's the stone of passionate love, you know.' As he spoke, he slid the ring onto her finger.

'Yes.'

'Yes, you know?' Charlie asked, smiling, and standing so he towered before her.

'Yes, I will, Charlie!' she cried, jumping and wrapping her arms around his neck. 'Yes, I will!'

'I love you, Elizabeth Holmes.'

'I love _you_, Charlie Weasley.'

* * *

'Hey, look,' Fred said, jumping on Ron's shoulder.

'Charlie's asking Elizabeth to marry him,' George told them, jumping on his other side.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned to look to see Charlie kneeling in front of Elizabeth, and sliding a ring onto her finger.

Next thing, they saw him stand, and heard her cry out, 'Yes, I will, Charlie! Yes I will!'

'Oh, how sweet,' Hermione said, smiling at the sight. 'Mr Weasley, Charlie just got engaged!' Hermione cried to Mr Weasley as he approached.

'What!' Mr Weasley cried, looking over to them as well. 'They're... He and…? Oh, Molly's going to absolutely… Charlie!' he called, bounding towards them.

They were both smiling nervously, and her left hand was being held steadfastly in his right. 'Dad, we– '

'I know!' Mr Weasley interrupted, 'and I couldn't be happier!' He pulled Charlie into a hug, and then Elizabeth. 'Welcome to the family, Elizabeth.'

'Oh, Arthur, I've been in the family from the day Bill asked me to sit with him in the dining hall!' she laughed, hugging him back.

'Oh, I think you should be calling me dad, now!' he laughed.

She was quiet for a moment, and said, 'Thank you, Arthur. That… that means a lot to me.'

Charlie, who was walking beside her with a ridiculous smile on his face, noticed her change immediately. The last time she had called someone 'dad', she had been seven years old, watching them be murdered by the Dark Lord.


	9. OWL Results

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Nine OWL results**

**1988**

'Professor Snape! Professor Snape!'

Snape turned, and saw fourteen-year-old Elizabeth bounding towards him down the potions hallway, waving a piece of parchment in the air in excitement.

'Elizabeth, you know you are welcome to call me Severus.'

'I know,' she chirped, coming parallel to him, 'but this news seemed more a 'Professor Snape' thing.'

'Oh?' he asked. 'And what might that news be?'

'OWL results!'

'Ah.' His thin lips tilted into a semblance of a smile, since the headmaster had already told him the glorious – if not expected – news. 'Might I dare to hope you achieved at _least_ a Dreadful in all of your classes?'

She pouted and rolled her eyes at him. 'Of course, silly; I got _Outstanding_ in all of my classes!'

'Congratulations – although I might have guessed as much.'

'That, and Albus already told you.'

'_Did_ he now?'

'Yes,' she laughed, skipping beside him. 'I was in the room when he told you!'

Severus thought back to that morning, and looked at her curiously. 'No, you weren't.'

'Yes, I _was_. Guess how, guess how!' She was smiling hugely, and clapping her hands in sheer joy.

He shook his head, and said, 'Unless you were using a Disillusionment charm, I have no idea.'

Her grin, if possible, got even larger, and she held out her hand for him to stop. She shut her eyes tight, and with a pop disappeared. Looking down, Severus saw a bright gold phoenix where Elizabeth had just stood.

'Elizabeth?' he asked in wonderment, holding out his arm as the bird flew up carefully and perched on his sleeve. It nodded, and he could see the gold-indigo colour of the eyes were exactly the same as they were before she transformed. 'Your animagus form is a phoenix?' The bird opened its mouth and sang a haunting, quivering note, making the hairs at the back of his neck stand up. 'Are you quite done?' The bird rolled its eyes, and flew back down to the ground, transforming when it hit the stone.

'Oh, come now, Severus, please get excited! This is amazing! I mean – I can change into a _phoenix_! Minerva even let me try it out – I have healing powers and everything! I'm still not used to flying, though.'

'Clearly.'

'Thank you. Thank you _very _much… Maybe I should just head outside and practice my flying, and leave you down here in the dungeons to your peace and quiet.'

'Would you? That is the best idea I've heard all day.'

Her mouth dropped in mock-insult, and she flounced away down the hallway.

She then promptly began laughing, turned around, and skipped back towards him, linking her arm through his. 'Come _on_, Severus, please? Can we do something fun? Something _new_? Oh! Can we make Felix? _Please_ can we make Felix? To celebrate my OWL results? Please!'

'Hmm…'

'If not _that, _then how about Amortenia?'

'Who told you about that?'

'It's in one of the sixth year books I borrowed from you. It sounds terribly lovely – I'm curious as to what it'll smell like.'

'I'll remind you then that love potions are contraband here at Hogwarts. Why not brew something practical that Madam Pomphrey can use in the hospital wing?'

Elizabeth sighed in exasperation, and whined, 'But that's no fun! Come _on_… one of the two. Can we _please_?'

'…I suppose…'

'Felix! Felix! Oh, please, Severus! _Please!_'

'If you insist on being so insufferable, by all means, fetch your cauldron, and-'

'Yes!' And with that she bounced back down the hallway to prepare.

* * *

'…and one more… very good.'

Severus stood over Elizabeth as she stuck her tongue between her teeth in intense concentration. She was carefully counting counter-clockwise stirs of her silver stir stick, determined to make the good-luck potion correctly the first time she tried. At this point, it was turning a strong canary yellow just in time.

'What's next?' she asked, turning around to check the old potions book inscribed with, "Property of the Half-Blood Prince".

'Now we let it stew for seven weeks, and then remove it from the flames,' he told her, leaning back against a scrubbed oak desk.

'Really? That's it?' she asked, leaning up beside him. 'That wasn't so hard.'

'For you, perhaps. Those dunderheads whom I more often have the displeasure of teaching would've mangled it somehow, I have no doubt.'

She looked him over, tilted her head slightly, and asked, 'If you dislike teaching so much, why are you a teacher?'

'I…'

'Because you seem determined to stay a professor here... and you _especially_ seem to want to be professor of the Defence Against the Dark Arts.'

He did not reply. 'I would rather not discuss that. Especially with you.'

'Especially with me? Why?'

'Why do you want to know, Elizabeth?' Despite himself, his tone turned sharp.

Taken aback, she stuttered, 'I… I don't know, I just… don't, um… forget it.' She checked the cauldron again, and said tensely, 'Well, I suppose we'll just let it stew for now...' She flicked her wand across the countertops to clear them, and made her way to the door, leaving him leaning against the countertop. 'I'll… um… g'bye, professor.' Head bowed she exited, and shut the door behind her.

The bang of the wood on stone was an assault on his senses, and he could have sworn he had heard her back hit the door before her footsteps fled down the hallway, away from the dungeons, away from him.

_Putting the entire onus on me… I simply refused to answer a question…_

Cursing under his breath, he strode out the room and listened for Elizabeth's footsteps.

'Elizabeth!' he called, following the click of her heels. 'Elizabeth?' He continued until he reached a 3-way prong. He paused, and listened. He could hear a choking noise down the darkest hallway, and it was that which he followed until he was sure he was deeper below the castle that he had ever been before. 'Elizabeth?' He watched as his breath rose above him in a whisp of cloud, and stood still again, listening. 'Elizabeth?'

'G-go away, S-severus.' A tremor of both fear and freezing tainted her speech. Though he could not see her, he knew she would be shivering.

'Elizabeth, please, be reasonable. It is in the negative degrees down here, you will catch a death of a cold.'

'I d-d-don't… care.' Her voice seemed to carry, and through the darkness he could not make her out.

He pulled out his wand and lit it. 'Where are you, Elizabeth?'

'I said, _go away._'

He turned a corner, and thought he could hear her sniffles louder this time.

'I will not go without you. This is no place for a girl such as yourself.'

'Oh, and why is that? Don't think I can handle it? _I can handle more than you give me credit for, Severus!_'

He was certain they were no longer discussing her capacity for atmospheric temperatures.

'Please, allow me to explain.'

'Why? So you can snap at me again?' The tremors returned. 'I th-think… not.'

Turning down another corridor, he was sure he could see a pair of summer sandals pointing out of an alcove a few metres down.

'I assure you I will not snap at you. Please, just come out.'

'No.'

'I do not want to force you, Elizabeth.'

Reaching the alcove, he towered above her crouched and huddled frame. She would not look up at him, so for a moment, he watched her shoulders shake with sobs. Her skin was pale, almost blue, and she shivered violently.

'I d-d-don't need y-your… h-help.'

'But Elizabeth, you're freezing!' He bent down and wrapped his cloak around her. 'You're a witch, you silly girl, why didn't you make a fire?' he admonished her.

'Because th-then you c-could've f-found m-m-m-me,' she muttered, finally glancing up. She appeared to him as the same girl he had found barely seven years prior.

'These are my dungeons. I know them better than I know my own home. Now come. You do not want to be sick during the holidays, do you?' She shook her head weakly, and allowed herself to be pulled into a standing position. 'There now. Back upstairs we go. I will deposit you directly into your dormitory, and have a house elf bring you some cocoa. I will also administer a Pepper-up potion to ensure that by tomorrow, the Headmaster is not out for my blood.' He glanced down at her, and saw the attempt at humour was not completely lost on her. However, he noted that she was placing a placing a surprising about of weight on his arm.

Noting his look, she breathed, 'Sorry I'm just… a bit tired,' and stumbled slightly.

'Have you been sleeping?'

'Well, I…'

'You did not forget to take the potion I brew for you?'

'Well…'

'Elizabeth, why would you stop?' he asked angrily, knowing what haunted her in her dreams.

'I don't know!.. Because… because I…'

'Yes?'

'Because I… I wanted to… to see Harry again. He's seven now, you know. He's as old as I was when I arrived here.'

'But you know what else is in those dreams!' he winced. The memories of looking into her thoughts plagued even him sometimes.

'But I've not seen him, Severus, not in years! Not since Hagrid took him away.'

'And you think having nightmares about what occurred is worth seeing him as he was almost a decade ago?' Wonder filled his tone, and his gaze did not leave her features this time.

'Yes,' she replied quietly. 'He's my little brother, and I barely even know what he looks like, nor what's become of him.'

Severus felt his anger melt away as they reached the staircase and felt the warmth of summertime greet him. And so an idea struck him, though he hated to brood on what he might meet.

They reached her summer residence on the first floor, and he followed her without question as they walked inside. She lay down silently, and he joined her, setting her head in his lap. 'Elizabeth, I have a proposition for you.'

'Yes?' Her voice was weak and filled with a sorrowful note.

'I will accompany you to your… Potter's place of residence, and you will drink your potion every night until it is deemed unnecessary.'

It took a moment for his words to sink in.

'So… you'll take me to see Harry?'

'You cannot speak to him, nor his relatives' – he shuddered – 'but you can see if he is doing well, his progress, and what he looks like.'

'You'd really do that?' she asked in wonder. 'But… but what about Albus; the Ministry; wouldn't they have something to say about it?'

He sighed inwardly at her intelligence. 'I will speak to the Headmaster, and he will speak to the Ministry. He is in charge of Potter's wellbeing, and of yours, after all.'

She was silent for a moment, and then a contented smile spread across her fair features. 'Can you summon my potion for me, please?'

He smiled as close to a smile as he could, and did just that.

Now, he simply had to arrange everything with the Headmaster.

And to accept that he would be seeing Petunia and Potter once again.


	10. The Triwizard Tournament

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

- Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Ten -The Triwizard Tournament**

**1994**

At the beginning of term supper, Harry looked up to the staff table and noticed, for the first time, Elizabeth sitting beside Professor Sinerstra, talking to Snape, who sat at her other side. Catching her eye, she smiled and waved Hagrid-like from her place at the table.

Noticing where Harry was looking, Hermione followed his gaze and scanned the staff table. 'Where's the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?'

'Maybe Elizabeth's doing it, since they couldn't find one?' Harry suggested, glancing around the table again.

'No, no, she's still in training, remember? She was working to get into Transfiguration.' Anxiously, she suggested, 'Maybe they couldn't get anyone!'

Shrugging, Harry went back to observing the teachers, and counting the minutes until their supper appeared before them.

* * *

When they had had their fill of the delicious Hogwarts food (minus Hermione, who had adamantly scoffed, 'Slave labour – that's what made this food, slave labour!'). Dumbledore stood. Harry, full and content, only really started paying attention when he heard Dumbledore say, '… the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year -' ('What? Harry gasped, whilst his teammates mouthed wordlessly at the Headmaster) '- This is due,' Dumbledore continued, 'to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy – but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –'

* * *

Elizabeth jumped at Moody's entrance, and did not settle again until Dumbledore continued, 'As I was saying – we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, and event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.'

'You're JOKING!'

Laughter filled the Hall as Dumbledore continued, 'I am not joking, Mr Weasley, though now that you mention it, I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag, and a leprechaun who all go into a bar…'

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and glanced over at Elizabeth, who had snorted into her pumpkin juice. Her thin lips attempted to hide a smile as she watched Elizabeth struggle to keep her giggles contained.

'Er – but maybe this is not the time… no…'

Dumbledore continued his speech, McGonagall muttered quietly to Elizabeth, 'He told me that one during the Professors' Supper – it is most certainly not the time.'

Thankfully, Elizabeth's burst of laughter was drowned out by the sound of benches scraping against flagstone. 'Minerva!'

She smirked, and moved to stand. 'Ensure you are in the Transfiguration classroom by nine thirty tomorrow morning, hmm, Elizabeth? Class begins at ten.'

'I can't wait,' Elizabeth replied, moving to join her.

'Elizabeth,' Dumbledore called from his place at the head of the table, 'Would you join me, please, for a walk around the lake?'

Smiling, Elizabeth followed him out through the back door and onto the castle's battlements.

* * *

'I believe congratulations are in order, my dear,' Dumbledore smiled as they looked out over the lake.

Blushing, Elizabeth replied, 'Thank you, Albus.'

'Although I must say… after the way you two were always together, I'm not particularly surprised.'

'We did spend a lot of time together when we were here, didn't we.'

'How you two got any work done is still a mystery to me.'

'It was all me, I assure you,' she told him, linking her arm through his. 'Between Quidditch and all the time he spent with Hagrid and Professor Kettleburn, it's a wonder he got most of his essays done.'

'And, I'm sure, between that and spending time with a certain young witch…?'

'Most of that was spent writing said essays, I'm afraid,' she laughed. 'If he had had his way, we would've spent our time doing… other things.'

She blushed, and Dumbledore laughed. 'Ah, young love! Such a feeling of freedom and possibilities and passion.' He paused, and continued, 'And you're sure he's the one?'

'I love him.'

'He makes you happy?'

She nodded, and they stopped at the edge of the water. 'It's so beautiful out here, Albus. I can see why you've never taken up the offer to become Minister for Magic.'

He was silent a moment, and then replied absently, 'Yes. Yes, I could never leave Hogwarts.'

'Albus?'

'Hmm?'

'Are you okay?'

'Of course.'

'…alright.' They stood in silence until the mood had raised high over the mountains, and Elizabeth realized Albus was far away, dreaming of some long remembered past, or a long imagined future. Kissing his cheek, she left without a word, leaving him to remember his own young love, and the moments he wished he could have made it an old one.

* * *

A/N - Review? x0xj.


	11. The Amazing Bouncing Ferret

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

- Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Eleven - The Amazing Bouncing Ferret**

**2004**

'That was very good for your first day, Elizabeth,' Professor McGonagall said, grabbing a pile of textbooks off her desk and waiting for Elizabeth to follow.

'Thank you, Minerva. It never ceases to amuse me how the first years gasp at your transformations, though. They're so cute!'

Minerva scoffed, barely concealing a smile, and they walked together towards the Great Hall. They were approaching the staircase, and suddenly heard an indistinct cry from the foyer.

'What was that?' Elizabeth asked, glancing over at her mentor.

'Sounded like the Weasley twins getting caught with some sort of prank.'

Elizabeth laughed, and as they reached the staircase, they found, not the twins, but Harry, Hermione, Ron, Crabbe and Goyle surrounding a small fluffy creature, to which Alastor Moody was chanting, "Never – do – that – again."

'Professor Moody!' McGonagall cried, continuing down the stairs.

'Hello, Professor McGonagall,' Moody replied. 'Hello, Elizabeth.'

Elizabeth nodded in response, and McGonagall asked, 'What – what are you doing?'

'Teaching.'

'Teach – Moody, is that a _student_?' she shrieked, dropping her books.

'Yep.'

'No!' Running down the last few steps, she pulled out her want and Draco Malfoy appeared, blond hair everywhere, his face pink. Coming up behind McGonagall, Elizabeth gently lifted Draco up as Minerva cried, 'Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment! Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that?'

'He might've mentioned it, yeah, but I thought a good sharp shock – '

'We give detentions, Moody!' she exclaimed, scandalized. 'Or speak to the offender's Head of House!'

'I'll do that, then,' Moody agreed, glancing with contempt at Malfoy.

As Moody stood over him, Malfoy muttered, 'If my father – '

'Oh yeah?' Moody cut him off, limping forward, his wooden leg clicking off the flagstone floor. 'Well, I know your father of old, boy… You tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son… you tell him that from me. Now, your Head of House'll be Snape, will it?'

'Yes.'

'Another old friend,' Moody growled. 'I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape. Come on, you.'

As Moody marched Draco off, McGonagall collected her discarded books and waved the other students away to lunch.

'I should go and check on Draco…' Elizabeth started, staring after them.

'I'm worried about Alastor, actually,' McGonagall replied. 'If you wouldn't mind…'

'I'll check on them,' Elizabeth assured her. She transformed into a slim black cat, and followed.

* * *

Jumping down the familiar dungeon steps, she weaved through the corridors until she heard Snape's silky voice resonate from one of the farther classrooms.

'… would hope that in the future you come to me first before transfiguring one of my star pupils – '

'Who tried to curse the Boy Who Lived while his back was turned.' That was Moody, his growl echoing down the corridor.

'He insulted my mother-!' Draco exclaimed, but Snape cut him off.

'Silence, Draco. Regardless. No student may be transfigured, and I'm sure Lucius Malfoy would – '

'McGonagall told me as much about the rules, Snape, and the boy started in about his father. But you know as well as anyone, perhaps better than most, how well I know his father. And how well I know you.'

'Draco, go back to the common room. I will deal with you later.' The door opened, and Elizabeth saw her chance – she slid silently into the classroom, and hid under one of the desks, inconspicuously pretending to search for mice. Snape waited a moment, and continued. 'What exactly – '

'Some marks just don't come off a man, Snape.' There was a threat behind his words, and Elizabeth saw Snape move to grab his forearm. 'And if there's one thing I can't stand to see… it's a Death Eater that walks free.'

'Then be glad you're not seeing one,' Snape replied calmly. 'Dumbledore trusts – '

'Well, Albus Dumbledore is a trusting man, Snape. Me… well, I don't tend to give second chances.' He stopped, then, and, turning as if to leave, pointed his wand beneath the desk which Elizabeth was hiding under. It emitted a bright blue light, and she felt her body morph back into her human her shape. 'Elizabeth.'

'Hiya.'

'What are you doing here, Elizabeth?' Snape asked, blanching.

'Came to see you, obviously. I didn't realize Alastor was here, and I didn't want to interrupt but I _obviously _couldn't open the door – ' she wiggled her thumbs ' – seeing as my black cat figure isn't four feet tall and a mitten kitten, so, I decided to wait.'

'Why didn't you just knock?' Moody asked sceptically, looking her over with both eyes.

'What fun is that?' She smiled, and prepared her mind for an assault of legilimens, but it never came. Confused, she continued, 'So are you done, or should I scuttle off and chase some mice for awhile?'

'No,' Snape answered before Moody could get a word in. 'We're done.'

'They're serving dinner now, Alastor,' Elizabeth chimed in. 'Shall we walk up together?'

'No,' he replied sharply, shooting a contemptuous look at Snape. 'I'll be fine by myself.'

'See you later, then!' she chirped, showing him out the door. Shutting the door safely behind him, she waited until she heard the clunk of his wooden foot fade down the hallway, and then smiled cheekily at Snape. 'So.'

'Yes?'

'Two words. "Thank" and "you". You could even make it three, if you were so inclined.'

'Could I?'

'Oh, yes. "Thank" and "you" _and_, to be really appreciative, "Elizabeth".'

'And for what would I want to be appreciative?'

'For saving you from Mad-Eye's interrogation.'

'It was hardly saving me, Elizabeth.'

'Well, fine. Then saving you from a tedious conversation. Yes?'

Amused, he nodded, and motioned for her to sit.

'I wasn't kidding,' she replied. 'Supper's being served right now, and I've been with Minerva all day teaching. I'm _famished_.'

'Then why did you not go up to supper?'

'Thought it would be nice to drag you up with me, make sure you weren't lurking eerily in the dungeons all night.' Smiling, she moved towards the door. 'Shall we?'

* * *

A/N: Review! x0xjm.


	12. Counting Puffskeins

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

- Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Twelve – Counting Puffskeins**

**1994**

'Hermione, what are you doing?'

Elizabeth had entered the library and come across Hermione, who was bent over a large book, muttering spells, seemingly, to herself.

'Oh!' she gasped, jumping slightly. Spinning around, she smiled to see Elizabeth looking at her with a curious grin on her face. 'Hey.'

'Hi. So what're you doing?'

'Well,' Hermione quipped cheerily, 'I've decided to start an organization for the good of house elves everywhere. These –' she gestured to the book in front of her, '– are buttons that I'll sell for two Sickles along with a membership to the club. I'm trying to fit the name on, but the buttons aren't big enough.'

'What's the name?' Elizabeth asked, sitting down beside Hermione.

'I was thinking, "Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures and Campaign for a Change in their Legal Status" but…'

'But that would require a banner.'

'Exactly. So, now I'm trying to figure out a new name.'

'That does sound more like an action statement.'

'I mean, could you imagine a button that said, "S.O.A.O.F.M.C.C.C.L.S."?'

Elizabeth snorted with laughter and, glancing around for Madam Pince, said that she could not.

'Precisely. I was _thinking_ "Society for the Protection of Elfish Welfare." That sounds better, doesn't it?'

'So… the buttons would say, "S.P.E.W."? In a school of teenagers, is that the best idea?'

'There'll be periods between the letters. It's not as if they're all completely immature. Besides, as soon as we have more members, people will get it and they'll want to join, too. It won't matter what the name is.'

'It's all about publicity.'

'Exactly. I've been researching and, Elizabeth, did you know no one has _ever _thought to do _anything _about this atrocity? Muggles abolished slavery ages ago, but Wizards still have it? It's horrible.'

'I will admit to that, Hermione, but it's like… imagine telling Molly Weasley she's not allowed to look after her children anymore. That's what it's like for house elves. For the most part, they _want_ to take care of humans. It makes them happy.'

'How do you know? Dobby doesn't like it and he's a house elf.'

'Well, perhaps the rules should change to accommodate those such as he, but even he says he wants to work, and take care of humans.'

'Well, I'm working for all those who don't.' Collecting up her buttons, she smiled. 'I'll get all elves everywhere free to do whatever they please. I'll see you tomorrow in class.'

''bye, Hermione. Good luck with S.P.E.W.'

'Thanks!' she replied, and skipped out of the library, her bushy head held high.

* * *

For hours, Neville couldn't sleep.

He tried everything. Counting back and forth from a thousand. Counting Puffskeins. Even a kind of meditation Hermione Granger had told him Muggles did. No matter what, though, he couldn't seem to drift off.

This is why he found himself wandering Hogwarts' grounds at five o'clock the next morning.

As he walked, he allowed himself to imagine what life would be like if he lived with his parents. Would he have turned out any different? Certainly there wouldn't be such a pressure to be his father from his Gran, because she would already have his father. Not that he begrudged her her wishes for him – he just wished, sometimes, that she would see his skills and not find him lacking.

Coming upon the lake's edge, he sat down and wrapped his arms around his legs for warmth. The autumn's chill was setting in, he noted, and soon Hogwarts' grounds would be covered with leaves, and then with snow. Then it would be Christmas, and he would visit his parents at St. Mungo's again.

Resting his head on his knees, Neville watched a snowy owl dance across the sky. _Hedwig, _he guessed, watching its graceful progress. Upon its wings, the morning sky reflected pink and orange, whilst behind it a backdrop of stars provided her stage. Neville sighed, and mused that Harry was more an orphan than he. Neville, at least, could visit his mother and father. He lived with his Gran who tried to make the best for him. Harry, though – Harry's parents were dead, and, from what he had overheard, he lived with relatives who did not do the best for him. Neville had heard Hermione Granger muse once that it was no wonder that Harry was so small, with how he grew up.

Through all his thoughts, Neville did not notice the snowy owl flying towards him. Nor did he notice when it landed behind him, or when it transformed into Elizabeth Holmes. He only noticed when a pale, slender hand touched his shoulder.

Jumping at the unexpected contact, he almost fell into the lake.

'I'm so sorry, Neville,' Elizabeth gasped, grabbing his hand and pulling him upright again. 'I didn't mean to frighten you.'

'That's – that's alright,' he stuttered, brushing himself off and settling back down. 'It's my fault. Gran's always saying that I'm drifting off to one place of another.'

'I'm sure she means it in the best of ways,' Elizabeth said, sitting down next to him. 'When she speaks of you to me it's always very complimentary.' Neville snorted, and she insisted. 'Truly. I've not had tea with her once and she's not praised you for something or another.'

'I… Really?'

'She only wants the best for you, you know.'

'Yeah – yeah, I know.'

'And that for you be able to take care of yourself when she's gone.'

'…yeah.'

Putting her arm around his shoulders, she said, 'Follow your bliss, Neville. That's all there is to it.'

'Is that what you did?' he asked, leaning on her shoulder.

'Yes,' she replied gently. 'And every day I thought of my parents and willed myself to believe that they would be proud of who I've become.' Giving him a squeeze, she concluded, 'And they would be proud to call you their son, Neville. I know it.'

Giving him one last squeeze, she stood, and left him alone with his thoughts again. This time, though, they brought a smile to his features, and by six o'clock, he was back in bed, dreaming of only happy things.

* * *

A few days later, Dumbledore called Elizabeth into his office.

'Sirius is back in the country.'

'What?!'

'Yes.' Dumbledore smiled indulgently at her, and continued. 'Harry sent him a letter at the beginning of the summer about how his scar has begun to hurt again and – '

'_What?!_'

' – and he is now hidden in the mountain ranges just outside Hogsmede.'

'Really?'

'Yes.'

'So… so can I visit him?'

'That is why I thought you might want to.'

'I can?'

'Yes.'

'What about Harry's scar?'

'I believe it is connected to the death of a muggle named Frank Bryce, but I cannot be sure until Sirius talks to Harry.'

'Oh. But he's okay, right?'

Watching her pensively, he replied, 'I told you of the connection I believe the two formed when Lily died for him?'

'Yes.'

'That is what I believe this is. They're sharing memories, or dreams, or something to that effect.'

'So there's nothing I can do.'

'No.'

There was a pause, and then Elizabeth grinned. 'So where's Sirius? And does he need anything?'

* * *

A/N... My older readers are laughing at me, I know it. But! It's been less than a month, so I'm rather proud. Especially seeing as I have like a billion things due this month. Hope you enjoyed, jm.


	13. The Approach

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen – The Approach**

**1988**

Severus and Elizabeth walked briskly through the silent streets of Hogsmeade at four in the morning.

'…Now, remember, you cannot approach, speak to, or take any photographs of Harry or his relatives. '

'I get it, now can we go, _please?_'

'Also, if they speak to you, you must act as if you have never seen them before, and as if you do not know them, nor anything about them.'

'I've never in my life seen the Dursleys.'

'No loopholes.'

'I know! Severus, please, I am aware of the various altercations that could occur if I were to speak to Harry or any of his relations. Or any of _their_ relations. And I understand the Statute of Secrecy. So _please _can we go?'

He smirked at her using her advanced vocabulary to curry favour in him, and took a moment to chuckle inwardly at the look on her face. 'Of course.'

Her mouth spread over too many teeth. 'Yes!' she screeched, and jumped up and down in the middle of Hogsmeade wrapping her arms around his thin waist. 'Thankyouthankyouthankyou_thankyou_!'

He lifted his arms helplessly, and she let go quickly, knowing how he responded to physical contact.

'Hold tight to my arm, please, Elizabeth. We are going to Apparate to an appointed place in Surry, and we will walk to the park near the Dursley residence where, according to a local correspondence set up to protect Mr Potter, Mrs Dursley brings both boys to occupy them during the summers. You and I will be masquerading as uncle and niece out for a family outing.'

'And who says we aren't! We certainly look the part… sort of.' She giggled wickedly at Severus's outfit: black slacks; olive-green turtleneck sweater. He looked (almost) completely changed from his usual bat-like appearance. The ice cold look still graced his features, nausea lending it some colour (green being a colour). 'Are you ok?' she asked, wondering after the nausea.

'Fine. Now hold on tight.'

* * *

a/n This one's been written for awhile (and yes, I know it's short), but I'm having a bit of writer's block on the chapter that was supposed to follow (when we see our favourite canine). Not to mention that I've been in Cardiff/Edinburgh/Liverpool and have had no access to a computer the last week. I'll get it up asap, I promise. Hope you enjoyed. x0xjm.


	14. Visits and Announcements

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

- Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen – Visits and Announcements**

**1994**

Sirius climbed quickly up the rocky side of the cliff, newspaper clutched in his jaw. He had been stealing papers for a few days now, and nothing he had found had given him a clue as to what Harry's scar could be an indicator of. The entire wizarding world was focused on the Triwizard Tournament taking place at the school this year, and so all the papers could talk about was the rivalry between the "three most prestigious wizarding schools brought together by competition and common interest" this year.

This thought in his mind, he approached the mouth of the cave, from which the delectable aroma of roast beef was wafting.

Confused, he stopped, though his stomach growled painfully. He hadn't eaten proper food in far too long, but he was sure Buckbeak would not have been able to procure a tenderloin.

Approaching slowly, he peaked his nose inside. The familiar sent of a long missed perfume met his snout.

'Elizabeth!'

Transforming, he bounded in, hugging the girl who had been contentedly stroking Buckbeak's feathers to almost a purr.

'Sirius!' she cried in return, hugging him back. 'Sirius, you're actually here!'

'Where did you expect me to be when all the excitement's happening here?'

Laughing, she replied, 'I could expect you to be nowhere else.'

Pulling back, Sirius held her out at arm's length. 'My goodness, girl. You're looking more and more like a lady every day.'

'Sirius, I'm – '

'I know, I know. You just shouldn't be.'

'I'm afraid I can't stop time for you, Sirius,' Elizabeth smiled warmly. 'But I _can_ bring you food. I hear you've been living off rodents of late.'

'Yep – I can't steal too much food, or else the townspeople might start to get a bit suspicious.'

'Well, then, I've brought you a feast fit for a king. I thought I'd join you for supper tonight.'

'You're fabulous, Elizabeth. But isn't the Triwizard Champoin being chosen tonight?' As he spoke, he moved towards the rucksack of food she had placed near the back wall, out of Buckbeak's reach.

'Well, yes. But you know me. A quiet dinner is always better. Besides, it's all pomp and ceremony. It's the actual tasks that will be worth watching.'

They settled down upon a blanket that Elizabeth had packed amongst the foodstuffs, and as Sirius ravished the food, Elizabeth told him of all the goings on in her life up until then.

'... and I do miss them, of course I do. They were practically family. I mean, my parents loved them enough to make them my godparents, and they knew I loved them enough to integrate as one of their family. Some of mum and dad's friends thought we were related to the Potters, they were that close.'

'Then there was you and Harry.'

Elizabeth laughed. 'We were quite the team, weren't we?'

'You, dressing him up and pushing him around in your little pram.'

'I remember once you brought us out – there were people that thought you'd knocked up some poor girl and had a family started already. You and your motorbike, can you imagine?'

Sighing, Sirius chewed on a crust of bread thoughtfully. 'You two have grown a lot.'

'It has been almost fourteen years.' She paused. 'In fact, it's been fourteen years tonight.'

There was a silence of deep meditation for many moments, when both thought back to that night so long ago.

Before either could respond, however, a brown owl flew urgently into the cave, frightening both out of their wits. 'What in the world - ?' The owl dropped its note on Elizabeth's lap, and perched upon her shoulder, seemingly waiting for her to open it. Obliging, Elizabeth read it, paling as her eyes moved down the parchment. 'Sirius, I have to go.'

'What - ?'

'Harry's been entered into the Triwizard Tournament. As the fourth champion.'

* * *

One word, and one word only, can explain my absence: Exams.

The next should be quicker coming.

jm.


	15. A Champion in the Making

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

- Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen – A Champion in the Making**

**1994**

After owling Sirius, Hermione left Harry alone to walk around the grounds and clear his head.

This could not be happening to him. And what was Ron thinking? How could Ron be jealous of his fame when all Harry wanted was to be normal?

Reaching a willow which stood stroking the water, Harry sat, trying to figure how everything seemed to happen to him. He was the one who was always part of the goings on at Hogwarts, and in the Wizarding world. Why couldn't the universe just pick on someone else for a few years? Was that too much to ask? And was it too much to ask that someone understood what it was like to be famous for something you _didn't_ do, something you wished with all your heart hadn't happened?

'Hello, Harry.'

Turing sharply, Harry chuckled darkly at the irony. Standing behind him, a small, worried smile playing on her lips, was Elizabeth.

'Hi.' Turning back to face the lake, Harry settled his back against the tree once more. 'What're you doing out here?'

'Looking for you, of course. I wanted to see how you were.' As she spoke, he heard her footsteps approach the large willow. He scooted over and she sat. 'The school's all abuzz about Hogwarts' second champion.'

Harry snorted, and replied, 'Abuzz? Is that what you would call it?'

'Well, what would you call it?'

'They're all… I don't know, Lizzie, but I wouldn't call it _abuzz_.'

'Gossiping, then?'

'Sure.'

'Don't worry, Harry. That part will pass.'

Angrily, he turned to face her. 'Elizabeth, I don't want it to pass. I want it to not have happened in the first place!'

'I know, Harry,' she cooed gently, 'but that's not going to happen now.'

'I don't care,' he muttered darkly. 'Elizabeth, why does everything seem to happen to me? I mean, first was Quirrel, and then in second year it was Riddle, and then – '

'And then in third year it was the Dementors. I know, Harry. And when you were a baby it was your parents and Voldemort. You do seem to have all the rotten luck.'

'And now according to Hermione, Ron's _jealous_!'

'Of?'

'I don't know – of my having a scar and being _famous_. Doesn't he get that I don't _want_ this? I would do anything to trade places with him!'

'I know you would.'

'And now he's acting like it's all my fault that these things happen. Like I _ask _for them.'

'I know, Harry.'

'Why can't things just be simple. Why can't these things happen to someone else for a change?'

'They have, Harry.'

'What?'

'They have happened to other people. It's just, you notice and focus on the things in your life more than in others.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Well,' Elizabeth began pensively, coaxing him to relax against her. 'In first year, Ron was hurt during the giant chess match, and Hermione was attacked by a troll…'

'Yeah, but – '

'And in second year, poor Ginny was almost drained of life by Tom Riddle, and Hermione was changed into a cat…'

'Yeah, but – '

'Third year, Sirius almost died, and Merlin knows all the things I saw - see - in the Dementors is just as bad as what you do.' She waited for his objection, but it never came. 'And Harry, you're not the only one who lost people in the war. Do you recall my family history? Or Molly Weasley's? Or – '

'Ok, ok, I get it.'

'I don't know if you do, Harry.'

'It's not all about me?'

'No, Harry, it's not. Although you seem to attract bad happenings, you're not the only one. No one's life is perfect, Harry. Not even people with loving families.'

'But – '

'No, Harry. Everyone has their crosses they have to bear – as it were – and yours is just more in the limelight than Ron's. You have to understand that.'

'But Elizabeth, he doesn't understand that I hate it, so why should I be the adult one?'

'Did I ever say it was only you that had to? I'll talk to him if you want, but I need you to understand where Ron's coming from. He's the second last child in a group of seven. He's the goodness-knows-what in the long list of his family name to cross the threshold of this school. And he's best friends with Harry Potter – _the _Harry Potter. It's just… I'm sure he feels shunted aside sometimes. Like he doesn't really matter in the great big scheme of things.'

'But he does matter. He's my best friend. He's the first person who made me feel like…'

'I know that, Harry. But does he? And in the great, grand scheme of things, that should be what matters… but sometimes, when you're stuck in the back corner of the stage whilst the world goes on ahead of you, you start to feel like you just don't matter anymore.'

Harry did not respond, and Elizabeth thought it best not to intrude.

'Elizabeth…'

'Yes?'

'Can you tell me about my parents?'

'Pardon?'

'Could you - '

'I heard. Just... it was very random.'

'I know. But I think... I dunno. Just, nevermind. Forget it, I - '

'Your mum made the best apple crumble.'

'What?'

'Your mother. Her apple crumble was the best thing I have ever tasted. Ever.'

Harry smiled, and rested his head against her shoulder, listening to the rumble of her voice. 'Yeah?'

'Oh, yes. I remember once she actually had to restrain your father magically from one she made for Sirius' birthday party...'

* * *

They sat like that for hours, until the sun had dipped behind the mountains, and the air grew cold. Listening to the voice of Elizabeth tell him about the family he once calmed him, and soon Harry was ready for the next day, when he would have to face the school, and worse, his best friend.

* * *

Apparently, exam time (ie. the need to study) cures writers' block. Who knew?

Jm.


	16. Interview with a Leech

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

- Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen – Interview with a Leech**

**1994  
**

'_She_ is interviewing the Champions? Really, Albus, can't you protest?'

'She's one of the most widely-read journalists in the wizarding world, Minerva. It would be highly inappropriate.'

'But she's a leech, for goodness' sake!'

'Elizabeth, my dear, please, be reasonable.'

'She's a horrid woman!'

'She called you an obsolete dingbat!'

'Yes, but – '

'Do you _remember_ what she was like when I was younger?'

'You know how persistent she can be, then, Elizabeth, from your childhood. If I banned her, I would not be able to keep my eye on her.'

'But, Albus, can't you - ?'

'No, I am afraid I cannot.'

* * *

For most of the morning, Elizabeth hid in the library. She knew Rita Skeeter was around somewhere, and knew well what that woman would do for an interview. At midday, however, she braved the Dining Hall, and lo, who else would be in her seat but –

'Ms Skeeter,' Elizabeth said with a saccharine grin, 'you appear to be in my seat.'

'Do I?' Rita replied just as sweetly. 'Well, then, perhaps this is the opportune moment for me to ask for an interview. You are Harry's godsister after all – '

'No.'

'No?'

'Did I not just say "no"?'

'Oh, dear, you're just being silly.' Pulling out her Quick-Quotes Quill, she quipped, 'We could even do it here while we eat so you can get back to the research you were so studiously doing in the library this morning.' Her smile was more of a challenge now.

Not missing a beat, Elizabeth replied, 'It's fine, Rita. I'm always available for you. But would you mind if I kept my own Quill poised and ready to take down what is said, also? Just for my own publicity record, you understand.'

The challenge was replaced by a subtle nervousness as she stuttered, 'No, not at all. That would be perfectly fine.'

'We could even compare notes afterwards, just so we're sure to be on the same page. How does that sound?'

'That sounds wonderful. I look forward to it.'

Elizabeth checked her watch. 'How's just after lunch for you?'

'I'm afraid I'll be interviewing Champions then. After supper?'

'My pleasure, I'm sure. And so you know, I'll be there when they interview the Champions, as well. Especially Harry.'

'Was that a threat, dear?'

'Not at all, Rita, _dear_. Just a friendly reminder.'

'So we're friends now?'

'Let's not stretch the truth too far, Rita. You of all people know how that can get out of hand.'

* * *

As he was walking back to Gryffindor Common Room after supper, Harry was what could only be described as mauled by Elizabeth.

'What did she ask you?' she asked him urgently, pulling him aside into an unused corridor.

'Uh – who?'

'That Skeeter woman, Harry, focus. What did she ask you?'

'Um, I don't know?'

'You… don't know?'

'She asked about my parents, and my feelings of being put into the tournament?'

'And?'

'If I was scared?'

'Is that it?'

'I think so. It kinda happened really fast.'

'Damn her…'

'What?'

'She's horrible, Harry, just… she's the kind of woman who gives reporters a bad name. I'm just… just warning you for when the article comes out. It's not going to be… accurate. At all.'

'Okay?'

'No, seriously. You… I really wish I didn't have to say this, Harry, but you have to learn how to talk to the media, _especially _Rita Skeeter.'

'What are you _talking _about.'

'Harry… when that article gets published… I know how people like her operate. I _especially _know how she operates. It's… it's just that… well. I know you won't like what you read.'

'I barely said two words before Dumbledore pulled us out of the cupboard.'

'She dragged you into a cupboard?'

'Yes…'

Shaking her head, Elizabeth muttered, 'Just… be prepared for what she'll print, Harry. That's all I have to tell you.' Glancing down at her wrist, she cursed. 'I have to go. I have to talk to her. I'll see you soon, Harry.'

* * *

'So. Miss Holmes. How does it feel to have your godbrother in the Triwizard Tournament? The youngest of the Champions?'

'I'm concerned, of course.'

'So you think he won't do well, then?'

'Of course he'll do brilliantly, Ms. Skeeter. I have a healthy amount of worry, just like all the friends and family members of all the other Champions.'

'Of course. So, what can you tell us about the Boy Who Lived? What's he like? Is he as much of a ladies' man as his father was?'

'He's fourteen, Ms. Skeeter. I'm afraid he's a little young for that. And, of course he's just like his father, but I certainly don't remember James Potter of being a _womanizer_. It's not his fault if he was – and I'm taking this from what Lily used to say, not from my own opinion – handsome and charming.'

'So you didn't think he was handsome and charming? What _did _you think of the Potters, Miss Holmes, given that you spent so much time with them as a child?'

'They were some of the kindest, most caring people I've ever known. And James was like a father to me. I have no personal opinion of his physical appearance, or of his charm.'

'But what about – '

'I thought we were talking about the Tournament, Rita, not my family life. And please scribble out that bit about me being too emotional to continue with this topic. I simply don't think it's any of your business.'

'So, are you worried that Harry might perish during the months ahead? I've heard that the Tournament can be very dangerous.'

'I'm sure you've already asked me this, Ms. Skeeter.'

'Why, indeed I have.' Shooting her a molasses-sweet smile, Rita rolled up her parchment. 'I think I have enough here, Miss Holmes. Thank you for your time.'

'You're very welcome, Ms Skeeter. And I'll be sending a copy of my notes to your editor, just in case yours are embellished. She's an old family friend, you know.'

'Yes, I know.'

'Like that time you decided to hint that my relationship to Albus Dumbledore was anything but appropriate?'

'Yes, Miss Holmes. I know.'

'Have a lovely afternoon, Ms Skeeter.'

'Good day, Miss Holmes.'

* * *

Yes, indeed, I am on a role. Hope you're enjoying. J.


	17. Goodbye, and Good Luck

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

- Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen – Goodbye, and Good Luck**

**1994**

'He's back. He's back. Voldemort.'

Harry had appeared, clutching the body of Cedric Diggory in one hand, and the cup in another.

Chaos ensued.

Dumbledore and Fudge had jumped up to Harry's side, but Severus had stopped Elizabeth from joining the crowd.

'No, Severus, let me go – I need to see him – '

At that exact moment, a chorus of, 'He's dead!' rang out from the pitch.'

'What!' Elizabeth struggled against Severus' grasp. 'Severus, I have to – '

'Stop!'

'But Harry – '

'It's the Diggory boy, Elizabeth.'

'_Doesn't mean I don't want to be near him!_ Where is he?' Breaking free from Severus' grasp, Elizabeth pushed her way through the crowd that had formed to where the Triwizard Cup stood. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

'Where did he go?'

Pushing through behind her, Severus grabbed her arm. 'Elizabeth, come, you can see him in the hospital wing.'

'What?'

'Where is he? _Severus, where did he go?!'_

Indeed, the boy had gone.

'Wait here.'

'But Severus - !'

'_I said_, wait here. I'll fetch the headmaster.'

Elizabeth stayed, attempting to glance around the grounds, looking for him.

Tapping her on the shoulder, Albus said into her ear, 'I need you to stay in my office. No, Elizabeth, I will have no objections. Go to my office and wait.'

'But, Albus – '

'Go!'

Shocked, Elizabeth transformed, but did not do as she was told.

* * *

She waited, more calm than could be expected, in the darkness of Severus' office. She knew he would have to come down here to retrieve any potions that the headmaster might need for the excavation of the truth, and so she would persuade him into allowing her to listen in. She could be something as small as a mouse in his pocket – the headmaster would never know.

Eventually her patience rewarded her, because after only a few minutes, Severus appeared, and began searching his desk. It was not until a minute of searching did he see the cat curled up on his chair.

'Elizabeth. Did not the headmaster tell you to wait in his office?'

She transformed back into her human form, and replied, 'Technically, yes, but really, he just wanted me to be somewhere safe. What's safer than sitting as a cat in a darkened room?'

'Sitting as a cat in the headmaster's office. Would that not have been more comfortable?'

'Perhaps…' she began sweetly, 'but if I were in his office, I wouldn't be able to – '

'No.'

'What?'

'I said no, Elizabeth. If anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. You will make your way to the headmaster's office and stay there. Do you understand?'

She sighed. 'Severus, I could go up to Moody's office alone, or I could go hidden in your robes. It makes no difference to me, except I'm sure I would be safer under your protection.'

'Elizabeth, please do not do this to me.'

'What?'

'Put me in this situation.'

'Well, then, just say yes, and Albus will never be the wiser, I promise.'

'Yes, he will.'

'… I'll lie and say I snuck into your robes?'

'And you think he will believe that?'

'You can be my corroboration.'

'I don't have time for this,' Severus muttered. 'Get in. And if you make so much as a squeak, I shall feed you to Mrs. Norris, do you understand?'

'Yes, sir!' she saluted, and, transforming into the form of a mouse, waited for him to pick her up.

He did so, but before she knew what he was doing, he placed her under an aerated vase, and charmed it to ensure she did not transform again. 'You will stay, Elizabeth.' She squeaked in protest. 'You will stay, and I will retrieve you soon.'

At that, he left her, trapped in a bell jar jail, entirely cheesed off.

* * *

It was hours until Severus returned, and Elizabeth was not impressed.

'What in the world, Severus?'

'I am sorry, Elizabeth, but there has been much going on and – '

'Well, I would have known that if I wasn't _trapped in a bloody bell jar for four hours!_'

'Elizabeth, please. I let you out eventually, and Potter's waiting. I, on the other hand, must go.'

'But why - ?' He gave her a look, and her anger melted away. 'You're rejoining them, aren't you?'

'Yes, on Dumbledore's order.'

'I see.'

'I will be back at earliest convenience.'

Knowing she would never dare even express concern for his following such an important order, she simply put her arms around his neck, and pecked his sallow cheek gently. 'Be careful, and I _will _see you soon.' She let go quickly.

'Potter is waiting for you, Elizabeth. You had better go.'

She nodded, and glanced back only once as she exited his office. He was facing away from her, and holding his Death Eater's mask with an almost fearful look upon his face.

* * *

As Harry pulled his trunk off the overhead compartment, he heard a soft voice behind him.

'Harry, I don't have much time.' She looked tired and haggard, and seemed ready to fall asleep where she stood.

'Where have you been, Elizabeth?'

'Don't ask,' she replied. 'I just had to make sure I saw you before you went to the Dursley's.'

'Do you know what –'

'Yes, I do.' She looked close to tears. 'I'm sorry, Harry, I'm so sorry. I didn't… Albus needed me to… I didn't mean to not see you.'

'Where've you been during the train ride? You could've sat with us, at least.'

'I literally just flew in. Well, on. Onto the train, that is.' She took a breath, and continued. 'I know you've probably heard this about five billion times, Harry, but if you need anything… I know you don't feel okay, I know I wouldn't, but if you need anything…'

'I… no, Elizabeth. I'm fine.'

'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

'Oh.' Shocked by his abruptness, she stood again. 'Well, if you need me over the next few weeks… just… you know. Hedwig will find me.'

'Yeah. I know.'

Looking confused, she stumbled over her words. 'Oh-ohkay, then.' She moved as if she were going to go in for a hug, but perhaps thought better of it. 'I'll see you soon, Harry.'

'Sure.'

Nodding, she turned away, transformed again into the golden phoenix and apparated to who knew where.

And Harry, for once, could not care less.

* * *

One more, then I'll work....

jm.


	18. The Visit

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen - The Visit **

**1988**

Harry hated the park.

Well, that's not fair. It wasn't the park's fault that when they were there Dudly was merciless on the swings, the teeter totter, and the junglegym. And it _was_ better than going to old Mrs Figg's. But nevertheless, his visits to the playground during the summer holidays mostly consisted of his cousin pushing him off things, or throwing sand in his eyes.

Needless to say, he tended to stay far away from Dudley when at the park, even if that meant just sitting under a tree and reading.

Today, however, when they arrived at the park, he could not sit under the tree and read, as there was already someone reading there, sitting on an ebony blanket.

Well, two someones.

One was a very pretty girl about twice Harry's age, with dark brown hair and olive-coloured skin, who lay with her arms crossed behind her head at the other's feet. The other was a thin man with shoulder-length black hair and almost translucent skin. As he read aloud to the girl, he seemed to be caressing rather than turning the pages of the rather warn-looking book.

Harry wondered vaguely who they could be: he knew most of the neighbours, as most of them had sneered at him at least once in his life with the Dursleys. But these two, somehow, didn't fit at all with their surroundings. It was as if they belonged to another world.

Shaking the strange, unearthly feeling, Harry moved to sit on one of the swings farthest from where his cousin was playing. Evidentially, Aunt Petunia was attempting to get him to try the monkeybars, but wasn't having much success. He became lost in his own thoughts for some time, until he heard a man call out, 'Elizabeth!'

* * *

She could not just sit by and let him play all alone on a park swing. He wasn't even swinging! He was just sitting there, alone, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. She wished she had perfected Legilimensy, but Severus and Albus had only just gotten her to perfect her Occlumency skills that June, and they'd barely started.

After setting up silencing spells, Severus had begun reading from one of the more advanced Defence books that he had lent her, but she just could not seem to concentrate. Harry, _her_ Harry – the Harry that looked almost exactly like James, but with Lily's eyes – was sitting mere metres from her, but she could do nothing about it.

That is, until she discovered her rebellious side and decided to sit on one of the swings close to him.

She jumped up and, before Severus could notice, stepped outside the barrier of the spell. He could not call out to her without calling attention to himself, and he had already told her long ago that he had met Petunia Dursley when she was no more than an Evans. As well, he would be teaching Harry in a few years, and the less questions asked, the better.

She didn't care, though, and when she sat upon the swing, she looked back briefly to see Severus staring right at her. That's when he called her name.

'Elizabeth!'

'Just swinging, Uncle, I'll be back in a moment!' she called back, turning her head away. She realized then that Harry had been pulled out of his reverie by her brief yet loud conversation. He was looking directly at her. 'Hi,' she said shyly, her hair falling in front of her face. 'My name's Elizabeth… though you prob'ly heard my uncle call me just now. What's yours?'

He didn't answer for a moment, clearly taken aback by someone being interested in him. 'H-harry.'

'Well, nice to meet you, H-harry.' She smiled and moved to the swing next to him. 'We've just come for a bit of bonding time. See, my uncle's always away on business, and we never get to see each other except once or twice during the summer… it's nice, but he's always reading to me! As if I don't read enough on my own.'

He observed her for a moment before speaking. 'I'm here with my aunt and cousin… that's them over there.' He pointed towards a startling thin woman and an even more startling fat boy. 'I live with them.'

'But why aren't you playing with your cousin? He looks about your age.'

A strange look came across his features as he replied, 'We… we don't get along too well.'

'Well, that's no fun,' she pouted. 'Uncle hasn't any children, so I've no one to play with. It's terribly annoying. I never have anyone my own age 'roud.'

'How… how old are you?'

'Fourteen. Why? How old are you?'

'I'm only seven.'

'I rem'ber being seven,' she said. 'Didn't like it much, to tell you the truth… not nearly as fun as ten.'

'Elizabeth!' Severus called again. Clearly, he was listening in on what she was saying, and didn't like it one bit. He had already folded up the blanket and packet it away with the book he had been reading. Marching up to her, though careful to keep his face hidden from both Harry and the Petunia, he said, 'I have to take you home now, Elizabeth, so say good-bye to your friend.'

Elizabeth saw Harry's eyes widen at the word, and she felt her heart break. 'I'm sorry,' she murmured to Severus, and to Harry, she said, 'Well, I suppose that's good-bye, then. It was nice…' – she chuckled – '…swinging with you.'

'Yeah… yeah, you too. Maybe… maybe we'll do it again some other time?' It was a sad sort of question, almost pleading.

'Yeah… I hope so.' She couldn't help but keep the sorrow out of her voice. ''Bye, Harry.'

'G'bye, Elizabeth.'

Severus led her away, his hand at the small of her back, but he allowed her to look back once to see Harry watching them go, an indescribable sadness in his eyes.

* * *

Severus was waiting until they were back in Hogsmeade to discuss Elizabeth's blatant disregard for the rules, but then she spoke so bitterly he couldn't help but forget any thought of discipline.

'I hate them,' she hissed darkly as they neared the Apparation point. 'They don't treat him well. They don't treat him well at all. He's small, he's skinny as a twig, his clothes are much too big, and _warn_ – probably hand-me-downs from that Santa Clause cousin of his – and he was so… so sad.' She shook her head violently, and swore, 'When I'm old enough, I'll take care of him properly, Severus. I'll make sure he's never, ever lonely again.'

* * *

That's it for today, ladies and gents, and I fear it may be awhile until the next one. I have, again, much of the story done, it's just the randoms that I need to work on. That, and that I still have four exams to write between now and next Wednesday, so I should probably get on that. I hope you enjoyed, and I shall write more as soon as I possibly can.

Cheers,

J.m.


	19. Depression and Dementors

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen - Depression and Dementors**

** 1995**

'_He hates me.'_

'_No, he most certainly does not.'_

'_He does, Severus, he does. I can tell. I mean, he was so cold when I went to see him on the train!'_

'_I'm sure he will get over whatever it is and come to realize everything you have done for him is worth far more than one moment of… of following orders contrary to his needs.'_

'_I've not even sent him a birthday gift!'_

'_As much as I dislike him, I would hope that _The Boy Who Lived_ would at least be reasonable enough to realize that you are on a mission for Dumbledore and therefore unable to contact him.'_

'_He's a teenaged boy, Severus. Since when are teenage boys reasonable?'_

* * *

As Harry lay awake in bed midway through the first month summer holidays, he thought about what he had said to Elizabeth. Had he been hard on her? It wasn't exactly her fault Dumbledore had given her an order. And of course she would follow it – just like Sirius and the Weasleys and even Snape had followed theirs.

But no – he hadn't cared about that as he stepped off the train. He had cared only that she hadn't been there for the last few days of term to talk to talk to.

And, he realized, he really _wanted _to talk to her. And she _had_ tried at that moment to talk, but he had sent her away.

He wished he could call her back, but she had said she only had a short time when she had come to see him in the train. What did that mean? Was she off on another mission for Dumbledore?

Where was Elizabeth now? he wondered listlessly, turning onto his side. Was she thinking about him? He hadn't heard from her in a while. Maybe she was mad because of the way he had treated her that last day, and she had moved on to something more important than him.

What could be more important to her than him, though? he thought bitterly. She had said that he was important to her, but you never knew. Charlie, maybe. Yes, that would be it. They'd off and gotten married, and Harry was no longer as important - or important at all, really – now that she had her own family to turn to.

Taking a deep breath, Harry tried to calm himself down.

'No,' he muttered aloud to himself. 'She said to contact her if I ever need her. I'm sure if I needed her, she would come running… or flying… or whatever.'

_But what if she wouldn't? What if she didn't care anymore? What if she actually believed Rita Skeeter's stories?_

'She wouldn't do that.'

_You never know. She hasn't contacted you since you've been home. Maybe you insulted her that day on the train, and now she'll never talk to you again._

'She wouldn't do that.'

_But what if she would?_

* * *

'How could she not be here! I mean, I get attacked by dementors in the middle of Surry, flown in the middle of the night all over London, and she can't even find the time to come say, _Hiya, Harry, how're you feeling? Your soul still intact?_'

'Harry, no one told her you were coming tonight,' Hermione cooed, trying to calm him down.

'Sure. Like she would let that happen. They tell her _everything_. _And _she would've asked about me!'

'Not anymore they don't,' Ginny said, swinging her legs absently as she lay on Ron's bed. 'She hasn't been to many of the Order meetings lately.'

'Yeah, right. She's so into the downfall of Voldemort she wouldn't _let_ them keep her out of the loop. She'd get your mum or… or Lupin to tell her or something. Lupin can't say no to her.'

'But what if she doesn't _want_ to know,' Hermione continued. 'Or she knows why she's not allowed to know. _Maybe_ she doesn't ask because she knows she can't say no to you, and if she knew everything, she'd tell you everything, but she doesn't want that?'

Ron gave her a blank stare, and said, 'Even if I had an idea of what you said, Hermione, I bet I still wouldn't've understood.' He turned to Harry. 'Look mate, just talk to her next time she's here. She comes here a lot, you know, for dinner. _After _the Order meetings,' he added, seeing the look on Harry's face. 'I'm sure she's got a reasonable explanation for everything.' He turned to Hermione then and said, 'But Harry's right, y'know – I bet if she had been really desperate to talk to him she could've. I mean, she can turn in to _anything_ when it comes to being an Animagus. And I bet she could do that thing… you know… so that no one else could read it.'

'Ron!' Hermione snapped. 'Are you trying to dissuade him, or encourage him?' She turned to Harry again and said, 'Listen, just talk to her next time you see her. I'm sure there's a completely reasonable explanation for everything.'

* * *

The day of his trial, he still hadn't heard from Elizabeth.

'Aren't – aren't you coming with – ?' Harry stuttered, glancing though the door.

'No, no, I'm not allowed,' Arthur replied, trying to look cheerful. 'Good luck!'

Almost tripping over himself, Harry made his way into the courtroom.

The walls were made of dark stone, lit dimly by torches. Empty benches rose on either side of him, but ahead, in the highest benches of all, were many shadowy figures. They had been talking in low voices, but as the heavy door swung closed behind Harry, an ominous silence fell.

'You're late,' a cold male voice called.

'Sorry,' Harry said nervously. 'I… I didn't know the time had been changed.'

'That is not the Wizengamot's fault,' said the voice. 'An owl was sent to you this morning. Take your seat.'

Harry dropped his gaze to the chair in the centre of the room, the arms of which were covered in chains. He had seen those chains spring to life and bind whoever sat between them. His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked across the stone floor. When he sat gingerly on the edge of the chair the chains clinked threateningly, but did not bind him. Feeling rather sick, he looked up at the people seated at the bench above.

There were about fifty of them, all, as far as he could see, wearing plum-coloured robes with an elaborately worked silver 'W' on the left-hand side of the chest and all staring down their noses at him, some with very austere expressions, others with looks of frank curiosity.

One, he noticed, however, wore a look of almost undisguised mix of terror and compassion.

Just a few rows behind Cornelius Fudge, her hands clasped in her lap, her face pale white, sat Elizabeth.

Harry barely had a chance to get over his shock at seeing her when –

'Very well,' said Fudge. 'The accused being present – finally – let us begin…'

* * *

With the case now closed, the Wizengamot were all getting to their feet. Harry stood, and because no one seemed to be paying him the slightest bit of attention, he determined he was allowed to go. He started slowly, but eventually walked out as quickly as possible.

At the last few steps, he broke into a run, and upon opening the door, almost collided with Arthur Weasley.

'Dumbledore didn't say – '

'Cleared of all charges,' Harry replied before the question was even out.

Beaming, Mr. Weasley seized him by the shoulders. 'Harry, that's wonderful! Well, of course, they couldn't have found you guilty, not on the evidence, but even so I can't pretend I wasn't –'

He broke off, then, however, because the courtroom door had just opened again. The Wizengamot were filing out.

'Merlin's beard! You were tried by the full court?'

'I think so,' Harry replied quietly, searching the faces of each of the members. He knew he had seen her there. He had watched her during almost the entire trial.

His question was answered, however, when the last member filed out, and Harry dared to glance through the just-closing door. Through it, he saw a bright orange light, and at the moment the door banged shut, he was sure there was a loud crack from inside the courtroom.

She had gone.

* * *

Happy 2009! jm.


	20. Judge and Jury

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty – Judge and Jury **

**1995**

'_HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF! HE GOT OFF! - __**'**_

'_SHUT UP!_'

* * *

'Supper's almost ready!' Molly called quietly up the stairs a few days after the hearing, trying not to wake Mrs Black.

As Harry stepped through the kitchen doors, he was assaulted by a tall, slim, brown-haired someone, whose cheeks were wet with tears. 'Oh, _Harry_!' she cried mournfully, squeezing him tight. 'I am _so sorry_!_'_

For a moment, Harry didn't respond; didn't move to wrap his arms around her in reciprocation. After awhile, he said coolly, 'Hello, Elizabeth.'

He felt her body stiffen, and her grip around his shoulders loosen somewhat.

'Harry?' Elizabeth moved back slightly, but still held on to his shoulders, trying to catch his eyes. 'Can we talk?'

He followed her sullenly up the staircase and into the library they had just finished cleaning. Once the door was shut, she said, 'Harry, we have to talk.'

'Oh, _now_ you want to talk? Now that you've played judge and jury on my place at Hogwarts? Now that you've just disappeared after the hearing? Now that I've been saved from the Dursley's, where I was stuck, without news, for almost a _month_? Alright, Elizabeth, _talk_.'

His words visibly stung her, and she seemed to tremble slightly under his steely gaze. 'Harry, please, let me explain –'

'No. I'm tired of adults trying to explain everything away. How about _I _explain something to _you_. I was stuck at the Dursleys' with no contact with anyone from the wizarding world. And _then_ I get attacked by dementors, and almost expelled from the only home I've ever known. No news from Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, or you. I _know_ you could've gotten something to me, Elizabeth, don't deny it. People are always on about how powerful you are – how about you use that power for something useful for a change, instead of just stupid little tricks, trying to entertain us. And _then_ you use that power that you could have used to get a message to me to _disappear _after my trial! So, _Elizabeth-' _he spat out her name, '- explain to me how you can make that better.'

Her eyes glistened with unfallen tears, and her mouth opened, trying to form words that wouldn't come out. She croaked a few times, and finally said, 'I can't, Harry. You just don't understand –'

'Oh, I don't _understand_, do I? Well, then, why don't you explain it to me!'

'I'm trying!'

'Try harder!'

'I can't! _I can't tell you because I promised Albus I wouldn't!_'

'Here we go again with _Dumbledore!'_

'Harry, he's just looking out for your well being!'

'I'm fifteen, Elizabeth, and I've been through more than most of the people _in _the Order!'

'_Don't you think I know that?!'_ she screeched, throwing her hands up in fury. 'Did I not tell you the first time I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup that I had watched you grow up? Both Dumbledore and I have watched you closer that you could even imagine! I know about_ everything_, Harry! I know you want to help, and I know how frustrating it is to be in the dark, but –'

'You _do_, do you? Somehow, I don't believe that.'

'Do you think they would let me help in the Order after everything? Do you _really_ think they would let me in on everything that's going on?'

'Of course – you're the _great_ Elizabeth Holmes! Why wouldn't they want you to help fight Voldemort?'

'_Because_,' she sighed in painful resignation, 'I would freeze up if I ever had to face him.'

A silence spread between them.

'What do you mean, you would freeze up?' Harry asked slowly, still standing a great distance away, fighting his better judgement to run at her and hold her.

'You've just started to see Voldemort in your nightmares, and when the dementors come too near you hear your mother's screams. I can remember clear as day the night he murdered my parents, the night he tortured me until I was almost mad with the pain; the night he came to kill you. I'd dream of it every single night since that first night, Harry. If it weren't for Severus bringing me a Draught of Dreamless Sleep every night since he found me in the library all those years ago, thrashing around in my sleep, I would still be dreaming it. And when I forget to drink it, I wake up in a cold sweat, tangled beneath the sheets, gasping for breath. When you think of Voldemort, you want revenge. All I have when I think of Voldemort is the fear a muggle child has for the boogeyman. Power doesn't mean bravery, Harry – I'm positively terrified of him. The only thing, I think, that would stop me from freezing at the sight of him, Harry, would be if you were in danger.' Tears streamed down her cheeks, and Harry could see she was reliving every painful moment as they ran through her mind.

His better judgement got the better of him, and he strode across the room and gathered her small frame into his arms. He was silent for a moment, until, - 'What were you doing asleep in the library?'

She chuckled, and said, 'When I was nine, I was reading, and I fell asleep from lack of sleep – the nightmares, you know… Madam Pince didn't notice me, I guess. It was almost one in the morning when he found me. If it weren't for him… I don't know what would've become of me.'

'So that's why - ?'

'Yes, Harry. That's why I care for him so much. Why I trust him. He saved me from myself, and has kept me safe for every moment after that. He understood my pain, and what I had been through. He even helped me see you a few times over the years. I doubt you would remember. The first time, you were seven, at the park near your aunt and uncle's house.'

'I… I do. You came and sat on the swings with me.'

She smiled and nodded. 'That's right. I swore that day, Harry, that when I was able, I would ensure you were never lonely again. That you never wanted for anything. And I still hold true to that. No matter how it may feel sometimes, know that I am always – _always –_ working to make life better for you. Nothing is more important to me. Nothing.'

'Elizabeth – '

'Do you know how scared and angry I was when Dumbledore told me what had happened? I was ready to hunt Mundungus Fletcher down and beat him to within an inch of his life – I'm still ready to do that, goodness knows. He's just lucky you're not harmed. He would be a dead man already if anything had happened to you.' Cupping his cheek in her hand, she finished, 'You're my dear little brother. Don't you think I would do anything to keep you safe?'

'Well, yes. I just thought...'

'Thought I fell down on the job?'

Harry laughed, and nodded. 'Yeah. That's a good way to put it.'

'Well, it'll never happen, Harry,' she replied, smiling. 'I have very good balance.'

* * *

See that little button that says review? You know you want to. jm.


	21. Greeting Dolores

'_Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, __Occlumency_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Twenty-One – Greeting Dolores**

**1995**

Elizabeth was enjoying the final day of silence before students arrived back at Hogwarts, and was just considering transforming into a bird of sdome sort and going for a tour around the lake when she heard quick footsteps, and a breathy 'hem_ hem_' from behind her. Turning, she saw a large bauble of bright, almost neon fuchsia coming towards her.

'Good day, Elizabeth,' Dolores Umbridge simpered, coming parallel with her quarry. 'Ah, it _is_ a lovely day, isn't it?' She gestured to the lush green lawn on which they were walking and the lake which glimmered in the sunlight.

'Gorgeous,' she replied, shortening her stride to accommodate Umbridge's stubby legs (though, not enough to let her keep up with ease). 'To what do I owe this pleasure, Dolores?' Elizabeth was wary of the Ministry, especially since their point-blank refusal of Voldemort's return, their treatment of Dumbledore, and their attempt to get Harry expelled – to name only a few things.

'Just a little chat, just a little chat,' she panted, struggling to keep up with Elizabeth's brisk pace. 'I'm surprised, though. I would expect you to be away from the castle, visiting friends. Surely you have acquaintances outside the teaching staff?'

'Of course I do,' she replied, offering no further information. She would not make anything easy for Fudge's puppet.

'Did you not see it fit to visit them after school let out for the summer?'

'I did. I only just got back last night.'

'Oh? Where did you go?'

'Just visited some old family friends. Did some shopping. Travelled.' Elizabeth added nothing more, and Umbridge tried again.

'Travelled?'

'Romania is especially nice this time of year.'

'You didn't happen to visit, say, the Weasleys, or young Mr Potter?'

'I did visit Harry once the charges had been dropped. And after I heard young Mr Weasley had made prefect, I stopped by to congratulate him, of course. I also stopped by Malfoy Manor to congratulate young Mr Malfoy. And Miss Parkinson. Miss Abbot, Mr Macmillan, Miss Granger, Mr Goldsteil, Miss Patil…'

'Yes, yes, thank you.' Dolores Umbridge shook her head, dissatisfied. 'But, you were at the courthouse on the day of Mr Potter's trial, were you not?'

'Obviously I was, as I _am_ a member of the Wizengamot. Or did you forget?' She paused, and added, against her better judgement, 'By the way, why _did _we have a full court for such a trivial matter?'

'Ah, yes, you _are _a member. Which way did you vote?'

'Not guilty, of course. Which you would know, Dolores, as you were there yourself and you gave me quite the dirty look when I voted. I had to vote not guilty, as the evidence was clearly in Harry's favour, and I always know when people are lying to me.'

'Intuition?'

'That… and Legilimens.'

Umbridge shuffled uneasily, still trotting along determinedly, and muttered something about 'unreasonable use of power.'

Which only allowed Elizabeth a reason to snort out, '"_Unreasonable use of power_?" With what the Ministry is doing at the moment, I would come to assume that unreasonable uses of power are a speciality, not only approved but encouraged. And, from what Cornelius has told me, the Ministry would love to have the benefit of my powers more often than not. Or is that only when they can be used to justify your vendettas?'

Umbridge didn't reply for a moment, and then came out with, 'I think I should finish unpacking before supper. I assume you'll be eating with the staff this evening?'

'Oh yes, I always do.'

'Lovely. Lovely…'

And with that, Dolores Umbridge shuffled off, back towards the castle.

* * *

'Minerva, do I _really _have to put up with that horrid woman all year?'

Elizabeth was sitting slumped in a chair opposite Professor McGonagall's desk before dinner, watching as the professor rearranged her office for the new school year.

'Yes, Elizabeth, we all do. It's too bad you couldn't've taken that post, however.'

'I know... it is rather, isn't it. Worst part is I won't learn a damn thing from observing her classes. This is the year I'm going to observe Defence Against the Dark Arts and I've read the books on her reading list. They're _abysmal_! The Ministry's just taking this too far. The fifth years that need to take their OWLs – they're going to do so poorly if they follow _her _regime. I mean, they won't actually _do_ the spells until the exam! All she's going to do is make them read about the _theory of magic_ – can you believe it? It's horrific. And the children who're just starting their education – they won't even have a decent set off. And the NEWT students! How can they do this? It's so pointless. They know that they're doing poorly. If they were doing everything right, they wouldn't need to interfere. The students' parents would be all for the Ministry and therefore they would have nothing to fear from Albus' influence.'

'Mhm.' Minerva was defiantly checking the nibs of a collection of no-nonsense quills, binning the ones which were no longer of use. She had heard all this before, of course, and had shared her opinion. She was, at this point, simply humouring her surrogate daughter.

'I'm not boring you, Minerva, surely.'

'Not boring, no. I actually find it quite entertaining listening you go on and on. Especially since I need to take the high road all year and tell the students they're being ridiculous, and that they should hold their tongues about a teacher, and Ministry employee to boot.' She smiled, set down her quills, and said, 'At the very least, or perhaps the very most, the students will have you to go to after classes for help and guidance.'

'But I'm not qualified to teach. I've only just started to learn.'

'You've been observing teaching methods for the last five years, and for eight years before that. I've never seen someone more eager to teach.' She looked over her glasses at Elizabeth and smiled. 'And if that toad of a woman can be hired to teach a class, then _you_, my dear,could most certainly teach a class!'


	22. The Professors' Supper

'_Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, __Occlumency_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Twenty-Two– The Professors' Supper**

**1995**

'Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!' Dumbledore announced at the yearly end-of-summer staff supper. 'It is so good to see you all back from summer holiday, and before we tuck in to this feast, I would like to welcome our newest member of staff, whom I'm sure you all know, Professor Dolores Umbridge. She has taken up the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.' There was a vague, unenthusiastic round of applause, and Umbridge waved from her spot at the table. 'There will be time enough for announcements after supper, so enjoy while you still can eat without having to watch out for projectile potatoes and puddings!'

Everyone chuckled, and did just that, talking and laughing as they took morsels of the scrumptious, steaming dishes which had just appeared on golden platters before them.

* * *

'How was your walk around the lake this afternoon, Elizabeth?' Snape asked, smirking. He already knew the answer.

'Horrific, thank you,' she replied coolly, her eyes shooting over to where Umbridge sat, and then back to him. 'She's really something, you know that?'

'Yes, I believe I _do_.'

'And you know that if she knew my allience to Harry, then…'

'Well, don't give her a chance to find out,' Snape muttered, stabbing a piece of chicken rather forcefully and popping it into his mouth.

'But… but Severus, I'm _worried_.' Her voice dropped to an almost-whisper, and she continued, 'I can't very well play favourites with Harry with the possibility of _her _having me chucked out.'

'She will not have you thrown out. She _cannot_ have you thrown out. You are a rightful resident of this castle. It was her precious Ministry that put you here in the first place.'

'Like that would stop her.' She had stopped eating, and was fidgeting with a napkin in her lap.

'But Cornelius Fudge would,' Snape assured her, setting down his fork and putting his hand subtly on hers under the table. 'Even _he _cannot say there are not Death Eaters at large after the incident at the World Cup last year. So here you will stay. Besides, the _Prophet _would have a field day. "_Ministry ejects outstanding student teacher and Wizengamot Member from her home of fifteen years."_'

'Sure.'

'If you insist on being stubborn, I will not stop you. But she can have nothing on you.'

'Except my connection to Albus.'

'Except for that. But that is the Ministry's own fault. They _did_ ask him to adopt you.'

'Yes, I suppose. But they're horrid, they're just-'

'Elizabeth,' a high, girlish voice called from the other end of the table. 'Join our discussion, will you, dear, on the new Defence curriculum. I understand you will be observing my classes.'

'Indeed I shall, Dolores. And I'm sure I cannot begin to express an opinion on your curriculum until I see it in action.'

'Of course you can!' Umbridge simpered. 'You've observed every teacher in every class taught here, as both a student and a teacher. And I _know _you've seen the booklist, because you need your own copies if you want to keep up!'

'Yes, I actually read the books on that list after I bought them. They're…' Elizabeth paused, looking for the correct words to civilly describe _Defensive Magical Theory_. '… remarkable, certainly.'

'You've read them already? Excellent! Then I just might let you take over a class or two!'

'I'm looking forward to it.'

'Did you like the subject matter?'

Again, she had to plan her answer. Her mind pausing on _Chapter One: Basics for Beginners_, she replied, 'It's useful for the first year students, naturally. I wonder, though, if it isn't moving a little… backwards for the older students.'

'Backwards?' Umbridge shot a wide, cheery grin at Elizabeth, and the young woman was tempted to look into her thoughts to see what sort of impact her comments were making.

'"Basics for Beginners" for students who are most certainly not beginners.' Elizabeth kept her voice calm and respectful, not looking for a disagreement, though not willing to give up her principals for this malicious old toad. 'Although I do agree that the students have had a, shall we say, fragmented education in this particular subject, should we not still be moving forward, instead of back?' Elizabeth then noticed that the entirety of the staff had stopped their other conversations to listen to the sparring match between herself and Umbridge. Even Filch had stopped feeding the squirming Mrs Norris from the table.

'But what is there to build on if these children know nothing of the subject to begin with? There is no point.'

'Of course there is. Their last professors were, despite their short span here, rather good teachers. And the teachers who remain,' she nodded towards the large group surrounding her, 'have taught them about other branches of magic which are applicable to Defence. And besides, one does not need a _steady_ education to learn effectively. I am a perfect example of this: I had the exact same education as these children, and I earned high enough NEWTs to become an Auror without even going through training! If we disallow them a proper education, one that is fit for their age group, how will we – how _can_ we – expect them to succeed after their schooling is done?'

'They will study theory, and therefore they will learn.'

'You really believe _teenagers_ will learn from _theory_?'

Most of the other teachers around the table laughed, and Professor Vector chuckled, 'She's got you there, Dolores.'

Umbridge shot Elizabeth a sugary sweet smile down the table and said, 'Well, well, well, perhaps you're _not_ ready to govern a class.'

Elizabeth's jaw dropped quite unceremoniously, and was about to reply quite contemptuously. She was saved the task, however, when most of the table burst out in Elizabeth's defence (all having had her take or teach their classes prior).

Before Umbridge could decipher one teacher's complaints from another, however, Dumbledore cleared his throat and stood. Everyone fell silent, and turned to listen. 'I'm sure there are things all of us must learn, the young most of all, and the old, perhaps, even more.' He paused, smiled, and continued, 'But I digress. Everyone, the students arrive tomorrow and I do believe that we all want to be well rested for that happy hour. So, my advice is to go rest and enjoy your final moments free of late assignments, excuses, and Weasleys – because we are sure to have a quite amusing year, what with this being Misters Fred and George's last at the castle.' Everyone smiled, even Filch, who was most certainly thinking that after this year he would not have to deal with the twins ever, ever again. 'I would wish everyone a goodnight, and if anyone is in need of me, I would ask them to come up to my office in an hour's time.' He strode around the table as everyone pushed back their chairs, and motioned for Elizabeth to follow.


	23. Promises

'_Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, __Occlumency_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Twenty-Three – Promises**

**1995**

Dumbledore had summoned their cloaks, and was now leading Elizabeth on a promenade around the lake.

'I'm sorry, Albus, but, she just… I know I have to hold my tongue, but she's foul – '

'I know, Elizabeth, I know. Considering how you feel about this, you did marvellously. I was quite amazed you did not shout at her when she questioned your abilities in a classroom.'

'I was very close.'

'I know. Which is why I intervened. She is trying to bait you, Elizabeth. Please ensure she does not succeed. You know how the Ministry is attempting to meddle in Hogwarts' affairs, in my affairs. I do not wish for _you_ to be expelled if I am.'

Elizabeth's mouth widened a little, and she said, 'But… they can't! You're hired by the previous head, and there you stay until you resign!'

'You're not as naïve as that, Elizabeth, surely.'

'No, I'm not,' she sighed. 'But really, Albus, what could they do to remove you from Hogwarts? You_ are _Hogwarts!'

Dumbledore chuckled, and said, 'Thank you, Elizabeth. But you know as well as I that when Cornelius and the Ministry want something, they are quite… determined. They will do almost anything to get it done.'

'Indeed, they will… like implanting a Ministry member as a teacher, for example.'

'Precisely. Now, be good. I don't want to hear about any troublemaking from you. And if you could try to convince Harry…'

She snorted in contemptuous laughter, and said, 'He's not exactly thrilled with me at the moment. If I said duck, he would jump. Or just ignore me completely.'

'It's not as bad as that. I'm sure he's more disappointed in me than you.'

'Yes, that's true, but I mean, I'm supposed to be there for him, and yet I allowed him to stay at Privet Drive for _ages_, all the while keeping him secluded from our world.'

'Do not take this onto yourself. I am the one who told you not to write to him. You were simply keeping a promise.'

'And yet, here we are, with him having to recover from a Dementor attack in the middle of Little Whinging, and a full trial to see if he gets expelled from the only real home he has ever known.'

Dumbledore sighed and placed an arm comfortingly around Elizabeth's shoulders. He knew that she was applying the same dangers to her future, but with more serious consequences; if the Ministry somehow expelled him from his place as Headmaster, and they wanted to expel Elizabeth, it would certainly be within their right. She was not an underage student with parents who could lobby for her. She was an employee – and if the next head decreed Hogwarts was no place for a student teacher, she would have to move away from the only home and family with which she had been safe. 'Even if they succeeded in expelling you, it would not be for long. You would go stay with Sirius, and then when I was reinstated at Hogwarts, so would you be.'

'Promise?' Elizabeth asked quietly, her head resting on his side.

'Yes, I promise.'

'You've yet to break a promise, Albus. Please don't start now.'


	24. False Witness

'_Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, Occlumency_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four – False Witness**

**1995**

Harry was walking between classes when he heard the quick clicking of a woman's high heels overtaking him. When it reached him, it slowed to his pace, and for a while, he didn't look around.

'You're not even going to look at me? I thought we got over this in August.'

'Sorry. It's not you, it's –'

'I've heard that line before – aren't you supposed to use it to break up with someone?'

Harry grinned reluctantly and glanced over, and saw Elizabeth smile cheekily back. 'Well, I'm not breaking up with you, I promise.'

'Well, I would hope so – I didn't even know we were going out. I pretty sure that's not even legal.' He laughed, and she linked her arm through his. 'But really. What's wrong?'

'It's Seamus.'

'Oh?'

'He doesn't believe me.'

'Ah.'

'About Voldemort.'

'Right.'

'Yeah.'

'Well, I believe you, if that counts for anything.'

Harry laughed again. 'Yeah. Of course it does.'

'Well, thank goodness for that, I thought I'd been disregarded.'

'But, Elizabeth, you know well as anyone how many people don't believe me – us.'

She sighed. 'Yes, I know. It sucks.'

'Why would I lie about this?'

'Because you're looking for a little more attention.' She spoke this almost as a question, but he heard the irony in her voice.

'And that's an appropriate attention seeking tool.'

'Yup. Most certainly.'

'That's ridiculous.'

'Yes, Harry. Yes it is.'

'You're being particularly helpful today,' he muttered sarcastically, as they descended into the cold of the dungeon.

'I know,' she sighed, giving his arm a quick squeeze as they reached the bottom of the stairwell. 'There's nothing, really, that I can do for you, except to remind you that the truth will come out – it's only a matter of time.'

'I suppose.'

'Now,' she quipped, looking up the stairs behind him, 'don't give Severus too much grief, and I'll see you in Defence, hmm?'

'Don't give _him_ – ?'

Laughing, she patted his arm. 'I know, Harry. You're a perfect angel in his class. I'll talk to you soon.'

With that, she shrunk into a Mrs Norris-looking cat, and slunk away into the darkness of the dungeon.

* * *

'Severus, what the hell was that for?'

A tight-lipped smirk ascended his lips as he replied, 'Elizabeth, I have no idea what in the world you're talking about.'

'Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about. Why in the world did you do that to Harry? Scourgify his cauldron and give him no marks – and for what? Off colourdness? I mean, did you _see_ the state of Gregory Goyle's cauldron? Seamus Finnigan? Hell, even Ron Weasley did worse than Harry, and you don't like him, either.'

'It is not your place, Elizabeth, to – '

'Like hell is isn't.' She plopped down gracefully into the chair opposite his desk and glared at him with a reproachful gaze. 'I mean, come now. You may pretend to hate the boy, but why make his life such a living hell? Please tell me this isn't some petty game by Voldemort, because really, if it is, I've lost faith in the evil masterminds of the universe.'

'Elizabeth!'

'What! It's true!'

'Sometimes I wonder about you. You are the single most contradictory girl I've ever known.'

'Well, thank you,' she replied, grinning. 'I do love being unpredictable.'

'This is no laughing matter, Elizabeth.'

'Oh, I know, Severus, but truly, what more can one do but try to find laughter in the darkness?'

They allowed a silence to stretch before them, until –

'You're missing the entire point, though, Severus. Was is your pettiness, or Voldemort's that prompted that little show?'

He rolled his eyes dryly, and refused to respond.

'You're being stubborn.'

'Elizabeth, do you not have a class to go to?'

'In an hour or so. Why?'

'Because,' he sighed, 'I thought I might be able to be rid of you for at least a moment.'

She grinned in response. 'You realize that you're only saying that because you can't stand having such a stringent moral compass.'

'Hardly. And you are hardly a moral compass, Elizabeth, you simply do not want to have to hear Potter's complaining about me.'

'That might be some of it. It might be that every time you do something so clearly and painfully biased, I have to hear him question, yet again, why I care about you so much.' She paused. 'It might also be that you are a teacher, and therefore should be above such petty biases. Unless, of course, you have an alternative motive. But really, Severus. Throwing out the boy's potion? Really?'

Frustrated, he replied, 'Fine. I am doing this to curry favour with Draco. Is that quite enough?'

'It could be. Except that it's utterly ridiculous. There are many other ways, I'm sure, to curry favour with Draco, other than humiliating Harry.'

'But this way,' drawled Severus, 'I'm also torturing Potter's son. It is a win-win situation.'

'You're utterly impossible, Sev.'

He tensed, and then smirked. '_I do so love being – '_

'Oh, shut up.'


	25. Basics for Beginners

'_Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, Occlumency_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five - Basics for Beginners  
**

**1995**

'Are you ready for today's class, Elizabeth?' Dolorus Umbridge asked, striding up towards the teacher's desk.

'Oh, of course,' she replied, pulling out her wand, and her own copy of _Defence Against the Dark Arts: A Return to Basic Principles. _

Glancing at her movement, Dolorus told her, 'You'll be needing neither of those.'

'What do you – ?'

'I believe it would be best if you took the first few classes disguised. Of course I've heard how talented of an Animagus you are. Is there any way you could, perhaps, be an animal for the duration of the class? It would allow me to get to know the students without your interfering.'

'Without my – '

'Yes. Now, I'll just keep your things here behind the desk, shall I, and you can sit somewhere as something inconspicuous?'

Shocked by Dolorus' saccharine smile, Elizabeth nodded mutely and, transforming into a songbird, sat upon a bust of Devlin the Devious at the back of the classroom.

When the students entered, Elizabeth attempted to catch the attention of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but they were, apparently, too distracted by the vibrant pink of Umbridge's cardigan to take note of the stone-grey bird chirping above them.

The class began with a tedium that would make even the most dedicated student's eyes droop. Indeed, Elizabeth noticed, Hermione hadn't even opened her book, and her hand was already in the air. After a surprisingly long while, Umbridge finally acknowledged her.

'Do you want to ask something about the chapter, dear?'

'Not about the chapter, no,' Hermione replied, a touch of displeasure in her voice.

'Well, we're reading just now. If you have other queries we can deal with them at the end of class.' Her tone was definite, but Hermione persisted.

'I've got a query about your course aims...'

* * *

The first half of the class was painful; Elizabeth could not help but cringe. From her vantage point, she could see Umbridge get more and more upset though her discourse with Harry and, though she could only see his back, she could imagine the look of stubbornness and anger that would be gracing his features.

When she sent the boy out, Elizabeth wanted desperately to follow. Especially when, as he stormed out of the room, Harry finally glanced up. She knew, though, how many problems that would cause for herself and Dumbledore, and knew, also, that he would want to hear precisely what transpired between Umbridge and the class after Harry's departure.

'Now, ladies and gentlemen,' Umbridge began, standing. 'What you have been told is a lie – '

Elizabeth noted by their movements that Ron had started talking, but Hermione had hushed him.

' – A lie spread by a young man who is looking for attention. Now, if any of you have concerns about this, or about the rumors he is spreading, please feel very free to come and talk to me. I want us to be the best of friends, and as your friend, I would like you to tell me when something is troubling you.' She smiled sweetly at the class again, and returned to her seat.

'But - !'

'I suggest,' she continued, sweetly covering Dean's voice, 'you continue to read chapter one of _Basics for Beginners._' She smiled. 'Now.'

* * *

'Harry!'

Turning, Harry saw Elizabeth moving from opposite Professor McGonagall's door. 'Hi, Elizabeth.'

'Are you alright?' she asked, catching up to him and lowering her voice considerably.

'Yeah, McGonagall was really good about it.'

'I don't mean her. I figured she would understand. I meant what Umbridge said. Are you alright?'

'I'm fine. Not that you helped.' He started walking again, and she matched her pace to his.

'What?'

'You were there. Why didn't you step in or something?'

'Did you hear nothing of what McGonagall said to you just now?'

'Obviously. But I mean, she can't expel _you_.'

'Of course she can! I'm not a student, I was hired by the school. I can be un-hired, especially if a teacher complains about me, or I am accused of inappropriate fraternisation with a student. You have to keep the future in mind, Harry. It doesn't matter what she says right now, as long as we're working to counter her in other ways.'

'Easy for you to say!' Harry's stride increased, and Elizabeth jogged to catch up. 'It's not you who's been called names and… and ridiculed the last few weeks. I'm a joke! And after what happened last June – '

'Harry! Don't you think I know?! We've gone through this! But why does it matter what some bias Ministry employee says, so long as you know we're working to make sure everyone knows the truth?'

'It just… it just, does, ok?' he replied sharply, turning abruptly so she crashed into him. And before Elizabeth could reply, he snapped, 'I have homework before my _detention_ tomorrow, so I better go.'

'But, Harry – '

'_Mimbulus Mimbletonia.'_


	26. I must not tell lies

'_Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, Occlumency_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Twenty-Six– _I_ _must not tell lies_**

**1995**

'What're you doing out this late?'

Harry skidded to a stop, immediately hiding his scored hand behind him.

'Harry? Why're you out so late?'

'I was in detention,' Harry replied bitterly, 'thanks to you.'

'Me?' Elizabeth asked incredulously. 'Harry, I'm not the one who lost my temper in front of a ministry employee who _already_ has a grudge against me.'

'But you didn't _help_.' Feeling the skin on the back of his hand ache, his temper rose. 'You could've talked to her. Stopped her. _Something_. But no. You just stood by and let her talk, and - '

'What's wrong with your hand?'

Caught off guard, he tripped over his response.

'What? N-nothing. Nothing's wrong. Stop trying to change the subject, you – '

'Harry.' Moving closer to him, she reached for his arm.

'_Don't touch me_,' he bellowed pulling away, 'else I'll make your version of "inappropriate fraternisation with a student" seem tame.'

Elizabeth jumped back, her face gone pale, and tears filled her eyes. 'Harry – ?'

'Just leave me alone.'

* * *

As he walked through the cold, dark Hogwarts hallways, Severus' mind drifted back to the first night he met Elizabeth cowering in the library. She'd seemed so small and helpless then, and had grown so much since.

He thought it curious that tonight of any night his mind would drift so far back. Nothing had triggered this thought; he wasn't even in the same area of the castle. Something about tonight, however, had the distinct feeling of years past.

This in mind, he tuned down the last hallway on his shift, and heard the distinct sound of someone sniffling from a deserted Charms classroom. Making his way into the room, he found none other than Elizabeth sitting with her head on the front desk, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

Walking up the alleyway between the students' desks, he stood beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. She jerked, and lifted her head to look at him.

She was a wreck. Eyes and nose red, tears streaming down her face, she wrapped her arms tightly around Severus' waist and for once did not let go. Though his slim body could not have been particularly comforting, his presence seemed to be enough.

'He h-hates… me,' she choked out after a long bout of crying. 'He… I can't do it anymore, Severus…"

Reluctantly, he allowed his arms to slither around her shoulders. 'I'm sure you are overreacting, Elizabeth.'

'He screamed at me not to touch him; he threatened my position here; he wants me _gone_…'

Seething, Severus' reluctance to hold Elizabeth evaporated. He could not tell whether this was from anger at Potter, or a fear of losing her, but there was a sudden ache in the pit of his stomach which urged him to keep her close. 'He would not do anything of the sort.'

'He _did. _He hates me. I don't know what to do with him anymore, Sev. I just… he's so…' Her voice faded, and she held his waist tighter, the tears now coming in one solid, though silent, stream.

Holding her, enveloped in the dark quiet of the deserted classroom, Severus felt a calm wash over him, one he had not felt since…

'What would Lily and James say, Severus, if they saw what a mess I've made of their son?' she muttered quietly into his robes.

Swallowing his hatred, he replied, 'They would say you have done all you can, and it is up to him to get over his pigheadedness.'

She sniffed. 'But – '

'Elizabeth.' She looked up at him again, and saw one eyebrow raised in supreme scepticism. 'They could not complain about your treatment of the boy. You are the most unselfish person I have ever encountered. '

'Have you look in a mirror lately, Severus?' she asked softly from her place on his stomach.

'I...'

She smiled gently, 'Severus… are you letting your kindness show again?'

'I could let go, Elizabeth.'

'You could,' she replied, returning her head to his stomach again, 'but I don't want you to.'

Time ticked on, and the two held their embrace for a long while. All too soon, however, light began to creep over the mountains and into the window.

When the sun hit Elizabeth's back, they both came out of their trances. Severus removed his hand from where it had rested in Elizabeth's hair, and in turn she released his waist, allowing him to move away. He didn't move from his position, but she gathered her things and moved quietly to the door. Her hand on the knob, she glanced back meekly over her shoulder and muttered, 'Thank you, Severus,' before exiting into the empty school.

After she'd gone, Severus sat in the same chair from which she had clung to his waist. He could feel the damp spot on his robes where her tears had fallen, and could smell her perfume still clinging to his robes. Something had happened that night, but what it could be, he didn't know.

Watching the sun rise over the mountains to which he had grown so familiar, he thought he did not want to know.

Because what he did know was that it would change everything.

* * *

A/N Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews thus far, both positive things and negative, and thank you so much for reading. For everyone who has me on their favourite lists/alert lists/etc., thank you, and I hope you continue to enjoy my story, and continue to review. To those of you who've just joined us, welcome, and I hope I keep you this interested as my story comes to a conclusion (not soon, though! I still have two and a half books to go thorough, don't worry!).

And now back I go to writing. . . . .

Cheers,

jm.


	27. Forever

'_Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, Occlumency_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Chapter Twenty-Seven – Forever.**

**1973**

Three years and a day after they had been sorted into different houses, Lily and Severus took advantage of the beautiful autumn weather to walk around the Hogwarts grounds.

'It's so beautiful, isn't it Sev?' Lily asked, skipping ahead of him. 'I'm so excited to be back!'

Severus watched her skip ahead, and his heart started to beat harder, like it did every time they were together. 'Me, too,' he replied, running to catch up with her.

She slowed her skip to a walk, and linked her arm through his. 'We should do this more often,' she continued, a blithe element in her step. 'Just walk. Enjoy the scenery. Talk.'

'It is fun.'

They walked in silence for awhile, and soon found the tree they frequented, talking or playing chess. Today, however, they simply sat, Lily's head on Severus' shoulder, and looked out over the lake.

'We'll be dearest friends forever, won't we, Severus?' Lily asked, cuddling deeper into his shoulder.

_Friends_.

The word annoyed him more than he could understand, but he replied softly, 'Of course we will, Lily. Why wouldn't we?'

'Oh, I don't know,' she sighed, looking up at him. Laughing at the idea, she suggested, 'Maybe you'll get bored of me!'

He smiled gently. 'That couldn't happen.'

'Oh, I know. It's just a reason we'd stop being the best of friends.'

'It would never happen, Lily – I could never get bored of you.'

Silence spread comfortably between them then, and a familiar feeling of calm washed over Severus. He did not know what this feeling was yet. He was only starting to realize what the heat in his cheeks meant whenever he thought of her; the flip in his stomach whenever he saw her. It would be years until his true feelings for her revealed themselves to him – indeed, it was at the moment he lost her that he would really, truly know – but for now, the ache was a good one, and he longed to keep it forever.

* * *

A/N I know. Short but sweet - could it warrent any more? jm.


	28. Imput and Inquisitiveness

'_Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, Occlumency_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Twenty-Eight – Imput and inquisitiveness**

**1995**

Harry was stewing in the empty common room just before dinner when Hermione sat down next to him and asked, 'What've you and Elizabeth fought about now?'

Shocked out of his silence, Harry replied calmly, 'I yelled at her.'

Confused, she persisted. 'Why?'

'She… asked what was on my hand.'

'We talked after Runes today, and she was utterly distraught.'

Harry hung his head, and muttered, 'I threatened her; told her I'd get her kicked out if he touched me.'

Whatever Hermione was expecting, she did not expect this. Shock coloured her features, and she gasped, 'Oh, Harry… _why_?'

'I don't know!' he exclaimed, standing and pacing the ground in front of her. 'I don't know why, okay? I had just gotten out of Umbrige's detention and I didn't want her to get all… protective. She could get kicked out if she complained.'

'But why would you threaten to get her kicked out if you're worried about her getting kicked out? And you should've seen her, Harry. She's so worried about you, but she's terrified of what you'll do if she tries to talk to you.'

'I know!' He could feel frustrated tears coming to his eyes, and turned briefly away to hide them. 'I know it makes no sense, I just…'

'You should talk to her, tell her what happened.'

'No… I couldn't.'

'You're only scared that she'll forgive you, and you'll feel guilty, but you shouldn't. She's just looking out for you.'

'That's just the problem, Hermione. I don't want to see her like that.'

Hermione sat, thoughtful, and suggested slowly, 'Well, you could always just… you know… start talking to her, and not mention it.'

Harry thought about this for a moment, and replied, 'You think that would be okay?'

'Yeah,' she replied. 'She should be in the library now, actually,' she continued, checking her watch. 'You could probably catch her.'

'Okay…. Yeah. I… I think I'll go now.'

'I'll walk down with you… I should eat something before I start working tonight… I have to finish another hat before bed.'

Harry smiled the first smile he had in days, and they walked out of Gryffindor common room together, and down the hall until they came to a fork in the corridor. Hermione wrapped her arms carefully around Harry's shoulders, and, wishing him luck, left him to journey to the library on his own.

He walked through the doors, and saw Madam Pince, who shot him a very nasty look indeed as he walked tentatively towards her.

'Yes?' she asked brusquely, dusting off her desk. 'What do _you_ want?'

'Sorry…' he muttered quietly, slightly taken aback, 'but is Elizabeth Holmes - ?'

'You ought to be more kind to her,' the librarian hissed, brandishing the duster at him. Shocked, Harry could not respond. He stood with his mouth drooping open until she continued, 'She's over there – ' she pointed with her duster ' – and if I hear her getting upset…'

'I… thanks.' He walked away then, and came upon Elizabeth's form leaning over a large leather tome. 'Hey.'

Elizabeth's shoulders tensed, and slowly she turned in her seat.

Hermione had been right – Elizabeth was very pale, and she looked thinner. It had only been a few days since they had spoken, but the look in her eyes told him exactly the effect his words had had on her.

'Hello,' she replied cautiously, offering a weak smile. She added nothing more, and Harry cleared his throat.

'So, Hermione figures I should teach people Defence since Umbridge is so useless.'

Her features relaxed somewhat, and she replied cautiously, 'That sounds like a good idea.'

'Yeah,' Harry continued, sitting down next to her. 'I'm just worried that I… you know, won't be able to do it.'

She smiled gently, and her hand jerked, as if to place it comfortingly on his. 'Of course you will,' she said quietly, still keeping a physical distance. 'If anyone has the passion needed to inspire others to defend against Voldemort, you do.'

Harry reached over and held his (unscarred) hand on hers. 'Thank you.'

Elizabeth's eyes misted, and she touched his face gently with her free hand. 'So why don't you hate me anymore?' she asked, laughing and crying simultaneously.

'Ron got a letter from Percy.'

'Oh?'

'Yeah. He mentioned something about Dumbledore not being in charge much longer. I… I didn't know that you were in such danger of being kicked out, and… I didn't actually mean to threaten you, I just… I didn't want you to find out what Umbridge does during detention. I thought you'd get mad at her, and _actually _get thrown out.'

Her expression became serious, and her tears stopped. Her hand dropped, and she asked slowly, 'What does she do during detention?'

'She makes me write lines.'

'Harry.' She cocked her eyebrow sceptically, and gave him a "that's not funny" look. 'What. Does. She. Do.'

In response, Harry held up his right hand, and Elizabeth gasped.

'She makes me write lines.'

'Harry…'

'Elizabeth, don't – '

'Harry! This is _abuse! _It's _Illega_l!' She held his hand down in front of her, and examined it carefully. 'Does it hurt?' she added softly, gently touching the scars.

'It's a little sore, yeah.'

'Well, then…' She took out her wand and muttered a brief incantation over his hand, dulling the pain to an almost unnoticeable tinge. 'Better?'

Harry flexed his hand and smiled. 'Yeah. Way better, thanks.' He put his arms around her, and said, 'I'm… sorry.'

After a brief pause, she hugged him back. 'I know, Harry. I know.'

* * *

a/n - So, I'm off to Paris/Brussles, and am not taking my computer, so I won't be writing for a bit. Have a lovely week, and I'll update again soon. ciao. j.m.


	29. Occlumency

a/n Alright ladies and gentlemen. This is it. I'm going to upload what I have written, which spans from here to the end of the series, but you'll see a few little blanks. One day, if I get reinspired, I'll continue, and fill in the blanks. I hope you enjoy what I have written, and thank you for your support and patience!

X0xj.

* * *

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine – Occlumency**

**1995**

'Dumbledore, why can't I teach him? or you? Do you really think it a good idea to have Severus teach him? I mean, what incentive would Harry have to learn from _him_?' Elizabeth turned to face Severus, who was sitting opposite Dumbledore. 'No offence.'

Nodding curtly, Severus added, 'Precisely. The boy will want to learn no more learn from me than he would from Draco Malfoy.'

Dumbledore smiled over his steepled fingers, and replied, 'I have my reasons.'

'Could you perhaps _share_ said reasons?' Elizabeth asked, lifting her weight off of his desk to look at him.

'I am afraid that putting his mind in such a vulnerable state in the presence of you or I, Elizabeth, would jeopardize much. If Voldemort becomes aware of this connection, he may begin to use it. If he thinks Harry's relationship to me is more than teacher-student, he will have much more of an incentive to try to use the boy for ill. And what would occur, do you think, if somehow he were able to control the boy? Would you be able to separate Harry from Tom Riddle, and fight him?'

'But, Albus - '

'No, Elizabeth,' Dumbledore sighed. 'What you _can_ do, is try to convince Harry to actually work on his Occlumency. Guide him. Give him help and encouragement when he needs it.' He smiled. 'Besides. Are you two not going through a particularly rough patch at the moment?' Elizabeth scoffed. 'Would he truly prefer your tutorage to Severus'?'

Severus and Elizabeth answered in unison.

'Yes.'

Dumbledore chuckled. 'You two are remarkably similar in stubbornness.'

'Yes,' Elizabeth replied ruefully, seeing the battle lost, 'but you're more stubborn than we.'

Dumbledore only continued to smile in response.


	30. Next Time

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

**Chapter Thirty – Next Time**

**1995**

'Arrogant… devious… disrespectful… _impudent_…!' Snape cried out, punching his desk with disgust.

'Yes?' A young woman's voice floated across him like a calming breeze. 'I don't know about arrogant, but I am devious at times… and I don't think I'm _particularly_ disrespectful – at least, not usually.'

'Elizabeth!' Snape jumped to see a young woman standing in his office doorway eyeing the fallen cockroaches with a wary repugnance. 'What are you doing here?' he barked, rubbing his fist where it had made contact with solid mahogany.

'Well, I was walking by to check on Harry's Occlumency lesson, and I heard you cursing, so I figured I'd come and check on you, make sure you weren't about to kill or curse him.' Her lips slid into a slight, amused smile.

'There is nothing to be smiling about, Elizabeth, I very nearly did – and I don't doubt what he saw scarred him for life.'

'What did he see? Your first time?' She swished her wand as she spoke, repairing the jars and returning the repulsive roaches to their cases.

'Don't be absurd,' Snape replied awkwardly, leaning on his cluttered desk and placing his head in his hands. 'He saw… he saw his father. And _Black_.'

'Ah,' she said, sitting down in front of him.

'Indeed,' he muttered. Lifting his head out of his hands, he stood abruptly and paced the small confines of his office, his black robes billowing behind him.

'Do you want to know what I think, Severus?' She was watching him casually, her head moving slowly as he paced around her.

'Not particularly, but I'm sure I'm going to hear either way.'

She smiled amusedly at him, and said, '_I _thinkthat you should chill.'

He started blankly at her, and after a moment, repeated sceptically, 'Chill?'

'Yes, Severus, chill. I mean, you're always so tense. I guarantee, in all my years of knowing you, you've never been completely relaxed.'

'Of course I have,' he replied shortly, stopping briefly to lean forward over his desk to look at her, and then continuing his pacing. 'I am capable of relaxation.'

'No, you're not. Okay, so you've done things other than teach, and spy, and what have you; more than what's involved in your contract with Hogwarts and Dumbledore. But you're never _relaxed_. You're always so… so… well, stressed.'

'I'm sure you have a solution to this alleged problem?' Snape asked flatly, watching her face split into another smile. Elizabeth had always had too big a mouth on her. Not that he minded. She was enjoyable to talk with, and she was one of the few people with whom he would actually consider spending time with recreationally. Usually, people were scared of him, mistrusted him, or just plain disliked him. She, however, spoke to him as an equal. She had long ago earned his respect, and he hers.

'Of _course_ I do. I always do, don't I? I say we go for a walk.'

He looked at her sceptically, and replied, 'A walk. That's your solution to all of my problems?' His voice started growing stronger, louder. 'Potter walks in here, sneaks a look into my Pensive, sees my worst memories of his _sainted _father, I almost curse him into oblivion, I _lose control_–_!_' he stopped abruptly, took a deep breath, and continued coolly, 'and you suggest a _walk_.'

'Yes.'

He sighed inwardly, and said, 'Alright, Miss Elizabeth, I'll walk with you. But please do not expect anything; you'll only end up being disappointed.'

She simply smiled in reply, and held out her arm for him to take.

He did, and led her out of the castle and to the shore of the lake.

It was dark, and the sky was crystal clear except for a few owls hunting overhead. The moon was reflected off the glass-like surface of the lake, as were millions of stars.

They walked in silence, arm in arm, Severus seething inwardly with anger whenever he thought of Potter. This time, though, it was to James his mind was drifting. Outwardly, he thought, he hid his anger quite well. He did not want to burden Elizabeth with his problems, both for his and her sake. But, of course, as it always was, she surprised him with her intuition. Because that was all it could be. She may have been a good Legilimens, but _he_ had taught _her_. If he could seal his mind from the Dark Lord, he could seal it from anyone.

'I'm going to fly around the lake,' she told him, slipping her arm out of his, 'and by the time I get back, you _will_ be ready to talk to me.' With that, she transformed into an owl and began her flight, her bright plumage reflecting the moonlight, and mirrored on the crystalline lake.

Snape continued walking, not harshly, but slowly this time; he had nowhere he had to be, no one who was looking for him. Except for her.

He had never had romantic feelings for Elizabeth, of course. She was almost twelve years his junior. She was like a daughter to him. He had watched her grow from a shy eight-year-old girl, lost in a world of evil and darkness, to a young woman, flourishing under the wings of the best the Hogwarts staff had to offer. Himself, Minerva McGonagall, Filius Flitwick, Aurora Sinistra, Pomona Sprout, and, of course, Dumbledore, just to name a few, had taken her under their wings, through the summers and holidays, and they had become her only family.

Observing her first classes when she was only nine years old, and then enrolling at ten (the Ministry had appointed Dumbledore as her guardian, and because of special circumstances, she was allowed to begin at Hogwarts one year early), she had loved all her classes: she was more brilliant than Granger. She had devoured the Hogwarts library, and picked the brain of every professor there. And because she lived at the castle full time, she knew each and every one of them inside and out.

Including him.

In the beginning, he had been wary of this overzealous pupil, the girl who had seen the fall of the Dark Lord, but it didn't take long for her to win him over. Her sincerity, coupled with her intelligence and persistence, had endeared her to him. She told him once that she had had a long discussion with the Sorting Hat a month before she was set to be sorted. They had discussed all the pros and cons of each house. She had then been sorted into Gryffindor, but would often be found mingling with the other houses, and even more in the dungeons with Severus. For some reason, she had become closer to him than any of the other professors. Minerva was her surrogate mother, sure, but Elizabeth would spend hours learning Occlumency from _him_, watching _him_ brew potions. Occasionally, as she grew older, he would allow her to help him, pouring in ingredients, stirring the cauldron, and even suggesting alternatives that could make a potion better. She was the best student he ever had.

As she integrated herself into the various houses, older students who had been there when she arrived, such as Bill Weasley, seemed to take a shine to the young girl. And when she started classes with the children a year older than her, Charlie Weasley could always be found within shouting distance of her.

The year she was to graduate was a sad one indeed for Severus. Every day in class, he would look up and spot her over whatever N.E.W.T. potion she was brewing, and he would think that that time next year, she would be off on her own. No more late night potion sessions. No more seeing her leaning against his office door, laughing at him.

But then, as always, she proved him wrong. When he told her he would miss her, she had looked at him, confused, and said, 'Leaving? I'm not leaving! Harry's coming to school next year. I'm going to be here. Besides, the Ministry says that this is the safest place for me still. So I've decided to learn to be a teacher. And what better way than to observe?'

He had been shocked into silence, and then had done something that made everyone in the vicinity turn to stare. He had pulled her into a hug.

'Ready to talk?' Pulling him out of his reverie, she had swooped down beside him and transformed, and was now linking her arm through his once more.

'When, in our – fourteen? – years of knowing each other, have you ever known me to _talk_?' he asked, not looking at her.

'I haven't. But a girl can still dream, can't she?' He snorted disbelievingly in response. 'Oh, come now, Severus. One does _not_ need Legilimensy when they know someone so well. _Talk to me_, Severus! Tell me how much you _hate_ Harry right now. Tell me how you wish you could take your anger out on him! Tell me you wish you could shake him and shake him to make him pay for what his father did to you. _Loose control, Severus_!'

'No!' he barked, letting go of her arm and striding away. His voice echoed off the castle and mountains surrounding it.

'Yes!' she cried in response, jogging to catch up to his long stride. 'Yes! Loose control!' She stood in front of him and held onto his arms, trying to meet his eyes. 'Fine! Fine. Tell me I'm wrong. Tell me you're perfectly fine.' She was greeted with a stony silence. 'Well?'

'I will not – this is not…I refuse to burden you with this!'

'Burden me? _Burden me_? You've listened to me go on and on about Harry and Albus and the Ministry and my parents and even _Voldemort_ – '

'Elizabeth!'

'– but _you_ can't tell _me_ that you're angry about something you have every right to be angry about?'

'No, I can't,' he replied sternly, struggling to keep his voice level.

'Why? Why can't you?'

'Do we have to go through this every time you think something is troubling me?'

'Yes! I will continue to badger you until you open up to me, damn it, and you _will_ open up to me!'

'You think so?'

'Yes!' she cried, throwing her arms up, pacing away from him, and turning back to lock eyes with him. 'I think one day it will be too much and you _will _loose control and show me what you're really feeling!'

They stood measuring each other for a moment, until Severus told her flatly, 'Well, you will be disappointed. I think it's time we turned in; we both have classes tomorrow.'

She rolled her eyes heavenwards, sighed, and linked her arm through his. 'Fine. Be like that. But next time –'

'Next time, maybe, you will know better.'


	31. Departures and Farewells

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

**Chapter Thirty-One – Departures and Farewells**

**1995**

As Fred and George flew into the sunset, Elizabeth whooped with the rest, and laughed as Peeves gave his salute. But when she chanced a look over to Professor Umbridge, Elizabeth's face fell, and her blood went cold, to see the look of extreme fury cast in her direction.

* * *

That evening, as everyone was filing into the Dining Hall, Elizabeth pulled Snape aside into a secret passage, and muttered, 'We need to talk.'

'What is it?' he asked urgently, noting the panic in her voice.

'She's going to do it tonight. I'll miss you, Severus.'

'Elizabeth, what –'

'She's going to kick me out. Tonight or tomorrow morning. To make an impression on the students. I'll be gone within the next twenty-four hours.'

'How do you –'

'I saw it in her eyes, in her mind. She was imagining it, and I saw it all. And she knows it. In her mind, I was a wreck. Crying and begging, throwing myself on her mercy. But she just laughed, and kicked me out. And all the students were terrified. If _I_ could be thrown out, the last link to Dumbledore, then… then they're going to have to follow her. Or, that's what she thinks, anyways.'

'But you're not going to give her the satisfaction.' It was a statement more than question, and his lip curled in anticipation of what she intended to do.

In reply, she smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. 'Keep in contact, alright, Severus?'

'I will, of course. Do take care. I assume you're to live with Black at headquarters?'

'Yes, I am. Or, I think I am. I'll talk to Albus when I get there.'

'Are you going to say goodbye to Potter?'

She was silent for a moment, and said slowly, 'I… I don't want to worry him. But I suppose I'll have to. He'll be even more worried if I say nothing, and then just get kicked out. He'll hate me either way, though... he'll feel so abandoned…'

For the umpteenth time in his life knowing Elizabeth, he was stunned with her selflessness. She was being evicted from the only stable home she had ever known, and she was thinking about the ungrateful little brat of an adopted brother who had been almost steadfastly refusing to talk to her for the past few months. He simply replied with, 'If you're going to say goodbye, you should do it now. Shall I pack for you?'

'Would you? It'll only take you a moment. The trunks are out already. All you would have to do is shrink everything to fit it in. There's not that much. Besides, I'll be back, so I don't need absolutely _everything_. Just some clothing, some photographs. My broom, cauldron…'

'Leave everything to me, Elizabeth. Go say goodbye.' He allowed her a moment's head start, and then he exited the passageway. To get to her room, he had to pass the Dining Hall, and when he did, he saw her leaning over Potter and Granger's shoulders, and pulling them and the remaining Weasleys out of the room.

* * *

'What do you want, Elizabeth?' Harry asked briskly when the stepped out into the Entrance Hall.

'Are you okay?' Hermione added, noting how pale Elizabeth looked.

'I… wanted to say goodbye.'

There was a shocked silence where Ron's face went abnormally pale, and Hermione let out a small gasp, hugging Ginny to her side.

Harry, however, didn't move until he asked slowly, 'What do you mean, goodbye?'

'Tonight or tomorrow morning, Umbridge is going to get rid of me. She wants me gone, and I wanted to tell you now, so that when she does kick me out, you won't worry. And I wanted to give you something so that you can get a hold of me. Just use this.' She handed Harry a piece of parchment with a beautifully ornate _Elizabeth _in the top right-hand corner. 'Just write on it, and I'll reply. And don't worry; it's impossible for anyone but me to use the other end. If anyone else tries, another name will appear in the corner. I have another piece of parchment like this one. Likewise, if it's not you that's writing, the name will change on mine.'

'Elizabeth… Dumbledore's gone, and now you? What'll we do without you?' Hermione asked, her face pale.

Elizabeth smiled apologetically, and said, 'McGonagall is still here. And as for me... just write and it'll be like I never left. Besides, I'll be back, don't you worry. Once everything is out in the open, once everyone believes, we'll all be together again. I promise.' She turned her eyes to Harry, and said, 'Harry, I promise. It'll all be okay.'

He stood stock still for another moment, but then stepped forward, and still clutching the piece of parchment, wrapped his arms tightly around her shoulders. 'Visit,' he told her. 'And write.'

'I will try; just remember to look at the animals' eyes…' she laughed, squeezing him back. 'And if you think that the twins' departure was good, just _wait _until you see mine…'

* * *

The next morning, all the students came from their common rooms expecting breakfast, but finding a large pile of steamer trunks and carpet bags instead.

In front of the pile stood Elizabeth Holmes dressed in all her glory in striking black robes, and Professor Umbridge, dressed in her fluffy pink cardigan. Elizabeth was a good foot taller than Umbridge, so she made quite the impression standing there with a steely look of defiance on her elegant features.

'You've been expecting this, haven't you, Miss Holmes?' Umbridge cried, trying to sound intimidating. 'You knew you couldn't stay here forever!'

There were muffled cries of dismay from both students and teachers, and Harry was slightly revolted that he could distinctly hear Snape consoling Professor McGonagall.

Elizabeth, however, stood firm. 'Yes, I knew,' she said quietly, though her voice carried over the entire room. 'I knew that one day you would evict me from my home.'

'Your home?' Umbridge snorted derisively. 'Miss Holmes, this is a school, not a home. And it is time for you to accept that.'

'I believe that everyone here would disagree,' Elizabeth said. 'Every single student here considers this place a second home, as do the teachers. Or, at least, they did until you came and destroyed it.' Her voice was angry now; powerful.

'Destroyed it? My dear, I've made this school a better place for everyone!'

'Oh, really? Then why are students skipping your classes? Why are they afraid to speak their minds for fear of persecution? _Why have you taken away the rightful Headmaster of this school_?' At her final words, there was an explosion of cheers from the crowd.

'The rightful Head_mistress_, Miss Holmes, is _me_!' Umbridge shrieked.

'_Never!_' Elizabeth shouted back in response. 'I have watched you turn this sanctuary of learning into a horror in which to reside! You thought you could push me out, _Ms_ Umbridge; that you could intimidate me? You are _nothing _to what I am, to what these students are, to what these teachers are, _to what Albus Dumbledore is_! You want me to cry and beg for your forgiveness? For me to grovel at you feet for my home? For a chance to _redeem_ myself? I have nothing to forgive, for I have done nothing wrong. I have cared for these students more than you could ever imagine. I have taught them things that are _useful_, not what Ministry wants them to learn so they cannot rise up against _injustice_! You, Dolores Jane Umbridge, are a disgrace to the name professor, and are no more Headmistress than I am the Giant Squid!' Her voice resonated off the flat walls of the Hall, and all in attendance cheered. Every single student (Slytherins included) was screaming; the ghosts were whooping; the professors were clapping. Even Peeves added his approval. She raised her hand, and swished her wand so that all her luggage tucked safely into her pocket. 'To all of you, I wish you the best of luck getting rid of this old toad! _Nobody_ messes with Hogwarts! And remember - _you_ may not be able to apparate inside these walls, but a phoenix can!'

And with one final bow, Victoria Elizabeth Holmes transformed into a mighty Phoenix, red and gold plumage gleaming in the daylight. She swooped around the great hall, and began to sing. The noise in the hall was deafening while all the students cheered and followed her out the door and onto the grounds. And when she had reached the centre of the lake, she performed a final pirouette, and disappeared with an echoing crack.

Neither Harry, Ron, nor Hermione had taken part in this chase, however. They had been distracted when, as Elizabeth crossed them in the air, she dropped a fiery red-orange feather in their path.

She would be there, no matter what.

* * *

a/n I wasn't sure what I thought about this chapter. Any feedback would be thoroughly appreciated :) jm.


	32. Through the Veil

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Thirty-Two – Through the Veil**

**1995**

'What's the matter?'

Elizabeth had strode into the kitchen of 12 Grimmuald Place to find Sirius and Remus reading off a hastily scribbled note which, she could see, bore Severus' seal. Neither of them looked especially pleased.

Lupin turned, and replied slowly, 'Don't be too concerned, Lizzie. But it's Harry… he had a vision of Sirius, we think, kidnapped and brought to the Department of Mysteries – how he finds out all he does is a wonder, but… and don't be too worried, Lizzie, please… he was caught earlier in Dolores Umbridge's office, and they went out into the forest together and… well, they've not been seen since.'

She was mute with shock for a moment, and Sirius took the opportunity to close the gap between them. 'Lizzie, listen to Remus. He's going to be fine. We're going to – '

'What?!' she screamed, going into full planning mode. 'And we're just _standing here?_ You've got to be kidding me. It's a trap, Sirius – he's trying to get Harry to go to the Department of Mysteries!'

'Yes. And now we're going to go make sure he's alright. Or, rather, I am – ' Remus began, but Sirius interrupted, 'Or, rather, we are. That's my Godson, Remus, I'm not letting you go by yourself – Merlin knows what You-Know-Who's doing.'

'I'm coming with you,' Elizabeth added, summoning her cloak. 'I'll be able to find him faster – I can fly through the departments.'

'No,' Remus told her cautiously. 'You're going to stay here. Moody, Tonks, and Kingsley are on their way, and make sure you get ahold of Dumbledore, and tell them to meet us there. Then, I need you to go to Hogwarts, and search the forests again with Severus.'

'But, Remus, you can't! It's Harry's life that's in danger, I can't just – '

'For all we know, Elizabeth, he's just lost in the forest with Umbridge.'

'I somehow doubt that,' Sirius muttered. 'Why not let her come? She'd be useful.'

'_No_,' he replied, and then turned again to Elizabeth. 'I want you to stay safe. As _your_ Godfather, and as your friend, I won't let anything happen to you, Elizabeth. Nothing. Promise me you'll do as I say.'

Adamant at first, Elizabeth nodded. 'Fine. But the moment – the _second _– you are coming back, tell me. I want news. The moment it's safe, I expect to be informed. Is that clear?'

'As crystal,' Remus nodded, embracing her. 'Now, get started. We'll see you soon.'

'See you soon,' Elizabeth replied, 'and be careful.'

'Careful?' Sirius barked, grinning, and pulling her into a tight hug, 'It's the Death Eaters who'll have to be careful. I've got a bone to pick with one or two of them…'

Winking, Sirius followed Remus out the door and to the Apparation point, leaving Elizabeth to rally the rest of the troops.

* * *

They'd searched the forests, and now all she could do was wait, hidden in Poppy's office, for news of Harry and the others. It seemed as if weeks had passed for Elizabeth when Severus strode up the alleyway between the cots to where she sat.

'Potter's alive,' he answered, before she had even voiced the question. 'Tonks, the Weasley children, Granger, Kingsley, Lupin, Dumbledore, Longbottom, and the Lovegood girl are all alright. A little worse for wear, perhaps, but alive.'

'And Sirius?' she asked as she stepped towards him, not missing a beat. 'And what about Sirius, Severus?'

He was silent a moment, and then replied, 'Bellatrix Lestrange sent him through the Veil.'

Her face whiter than the hospital sheets, eyes wide, she pleaded weakly, 'No… no, he can't be – Severus, there must be some mistake, he can't – '

'He's gone, Elizabeth.' At his words, she began to fall, and he quickly caught her up in his arms. Her eyes were still open, and tears were beginning to fall.

'He can't be, Severus,' she muttered weakly, not letting him release her. 'He just can't…'


	33. Apologies and Promises

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter Thirty-Three – Apologies and Promises**

**1995**

As the water lapped against the stony beach, Harry watched the sun dip behind the surrounding mountains, and finally moved to get up. However, he was stopped by a gentle female voice cooing his name.

'Harry?' He turned, wiping his eyes as he did, and saw Elizabeth standing tentatively a few feet behind him. 'Hey,' she added breathily, smiling sadly, hands clasped in her lap.

'Hi,' Harry sniffed in response, trying in vain to hide his tears. 'What're you… what're you doing out here?'

'Looking for you,' she replied slowly, moving towards him. 'I thought that… that we could talk.'

'Sure,' Harry replied. 'I guess.'

'Harry…'

'What?'

'Let's not begin this again,' she sighed, leaning her shoulder against the tree, and looking out over the water. A silence stretched between them, and she sighed again. 'It's beautiful, isn't it?'

'Yeah,' Harry said carefully. 'It's getting cold, though, so I – '

'Harry.'

'_What, _Elizabeth?_'_

'You've done it again, Harry.'

'What's that?'

'Forgotten that there're other people in the world that hurt when you hurt.'

'I'm not in the mood for this, Elizabeth.'

'I know,' she breathed, exhausted, crossing her arms across her chest. 'I just want to be able to help you, and it's hard, sometimes. Especially when you forget that I know how much you're hurting.'

'You don't – '

'I don't? Why don't I, Harry. Why could I not possibly know what you're feeling?' Her words were defensive, but her tone gentle.

'You just… you just don't understand.'

There was a silence, where the sound of the water was the only thing between them.

'I was seven when my parents died, Harry,' she murmured, 'and when they told me I couldn't live with Remus because he was an unfit guardian. And I was eight when I saw your parents – my _new _parents – murdered, and when they took Sirius away in front of me telling me he had murdered them, and when they told me I wouldn't be able to see you for Merlin knows how long. It was two years that I woke up every night, screaming in pain because of the cruelty Voldemort… because of what he did to me.' She paused, sniffed, and continued softly, 'How could you say for a moment that I don't know how much it hurts?'

'Because,' Harry replied, his conviction wavering, 'you still haven't… you don't know what it's like living with a family who despises you and who… who ignore you and malnourish you…'

'No, Harry, I don't.' She paused. 'But you don't know what it's like living with a group of adults who are not your parents, and who spend most of their time with other children, never having a home to go to in the summers, never having a family.' In response to his angry noise, she responded quietly, 'Yes, Harry. They're still your family, no matter how you feel about them. They still took you in. Me? I had no one.' She waited for his rebuttal, but it never came. 'So does that mean that I don't hurt, Harry? Does it mean that I don't cry for the loss of the every real family I've ever known? For all the people I knew and loved who've died? Aren't I allowed to feel alone?'

'No, I didn't mean that.'

She lifted her weight off the tree and moved towards the water. 'Then what _did_ you mean, Harry?'

''I…' Seeing her silhouetted against the water and dark sky, stars surrounding her, Harry wondered at his adopted sister. There was still so much about her that he didn't know. Even with everything he had learned from others, she was still something of a blank slate. 'You… it really hurts, doesn't it?'

'What really hurts?' She sounded tired; vulnerable.

'Not… not being able to get through to me.' He paused. 'I'm sorry.'

She let out a wet-sounding laugh and replied, 'Harry, you have nothing to be sorry for. It takes time to grow, and as much as you'll hate me for telling you this, you're still a child. You still have a lot to learn before you'll truly understand.' She turned back slightly and laughed over her shoulder, 'At the risk of sounding like a parent, I just want to make the transition as easy as I possibly can for you.' Here she turned back, and began to slowly make her way back to the castle.

'Elizabeth?' Harry called, standing, and jogging over to her.

'Yes?' she replied, turning back to face him fully.

'Thank you. For, you know. Everything.' He put his arms around her, and felt her shoulders shake slightly in the cold evening air... or with a hysteria he hadn't noticed before he held her.

'You're my brother, Harry,' she muttered gently, mirroring his action. 'I'll be here no matter how much trouble you cause.'


	34. Sectumsempra

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

**Chapter Thirty-Four – ****Sectumsempra**

**1996**

**

* * *

  
**

'Elizabeth! We have an emergency here _now!_' Severus barked at the portrait concealing her rooms. He tried to remove his hand from Draco's blood-soaked shoulder to hammer on the frame, but the boy just would _not_ hold his own weight. Understandable, of course, but still. '_Elizabeth!_'

'Yes, yes, Severus, I'm coming – what's the big d-' She had flung open the portrait, and froze when she saw the almost limp body of Draco Malfoy slung over the teacher's arm. 'Draco! Severus, what -?'

'Your precious Potter cast _Sectumsempra _on him in the boy's bathroom just now.' Snape shifted Draco's weight, and Elizabeth led the two quickly into the living chambers, motioning for him to lay the boy in the bedroom.

'He _what_?! But how could he know-?' Leading him through the door, she moved the pillows to allow Draco's head to lie flat.

'Indeed. I need you to apply dittany as quickly as possible – too many questions if I brought him to Poppy, you understand.' He finally was able to set Draco down onto the plush duvet.

'Of course…' As she spoke, she flicked her wand at her cupboard to retrieve the requested dittany, as well as a sleeping draught and a blood replenishing potion.

'I'm afraid I have to leave you to take care of something, but I'll be back soon, and –'

'Severus, please don't kill Harry,' she told him wearily as she applied the plant to the scars covering Draco's body.

'I'll help you when I return,' he continued flatly, inwardly shaking his head at her continued devotion to that ungrateful little brat.

He left them alone then, Elizabeth working steadily and silently, applying various poultices until she noticed him twitching beneath her touch. 'Draco,' she called softly, smoothing his hair gently away from his damp and pale face. 'Draco, can you hear me?' She heard a groan, and summoned a bowl of cool water and cloth to bathe his skin. 'You're alright, Draco. You're just fine… just rest now…'

'_Potter_! Where is he, I'll –' He tried to get up, but Elizabeth's hold on his shoulder was too firm.

'Draco, hush now. Professor Snape has gone to deal with Harry. What you need now is _rest_.'

'I'm _fine, _Elizabeth, insufferable woman!' he barked, trying to regain his composure. 'I'll get that Potter if it's the last thing I…' He had moved his arm, and had finally noticed the blood covering his body. His already pale, almost sallow, skin went even paler, and Elizabeth could feel the fear radiating off his body. 'What…?' he asked weakly, allowing her to lift his back against the headboard.

'Don't think about it, Draco. Please don't. What you need now is rest – you look as if you've not slept in weeks.' She filled a goblet with blood replenishing potion, and lifted it to his lips. 'Drink this, Draco.'

He did, and when it touched his lips, he grimaced slightly. 'That is rather repulsive.'

'I know, Draco. One more sip, please….'

Again, he followed her direction, and asked, 'What was that?'

She didn't answer as she cleaned the goblet and filled it with the next potion. 'That,' she told him, 'was a blood replenishing potion. And this,' she lifted the cup, as if in salute, 'is a sleeping draught.'

He shook his head, and muttered, 'I can't – I need to go, I need to finish –'

'No matter what, Draco, your health comes first. Not… not revenge, not any projects you have going –' here she noted the look on his face; a mixture of panic and confusion '– because I'm sure your professors will understand if I speak to them –'

'No, I have to go,' he snapped, trying again to get up.

'Draco!' Elizabeth's voice was no longer the matronly coo Draco had been accustomed to, especially in his present state. It was sharp and clipped, like a general commanding an army – or a strict teacher in a rowdy classroom. 'Sit back down, get under the covers and drink. Now. I will not have students expiring on my watch.'

Draco froze, half standing, and slowly lowered himself back into the downy duvet. 'Yes, ma'am,' he muttered, turning his face away from her.

'Dear boy,' she sighed, her tone soft again. 'You're worn far too thin.' She straightened the covers over his slender frame, pet back his bangs over his sweaty brow, and lifted the goblet of sleeping potion to his lips once again. 'Sleep, and rest assured you won't dream. If you need anything, I'll be right here.'

He turned to face her now, silver eyes piercing indigo brown. Unfallen tears from more than a decade and a half of lack of love lingered in silver.

After an eternal moment, Draco murmured, 'You're going to stay?'

'Of course,' she smiled gently. 'And if you need anything, I'll be right here beside you.'

'You promise?'

'On my life.'

Confusion still abound on his features, his eyes not leaving hers, Draco reached for the goblet and downed the entire thing. Blanching, he asked, 'Why is it all useful potions taste so repulsive?'

She chuckled, and replied, 'You get used to the taste, after awhile.'

His mind already becoming slow, he asked, 'You got used to it?'

'Yes,' she told him, pushing him down so he would be more comfortable, and fluffing his pillows.

'Why d'you need it?' he persisted, his speech becoming garbled in sleep. He fought it, though, trying to keep his eyes open, his mind sharp. The mystery of Elizabeth Holmes was finally to be answered.

Smiling ruefully, Elizabeth kissed his forehead gently and murmured, 'Some things are better to forget. Sweet sleep, Draco.'

And with that, he fell asleep, and did not dream.

* * *

A few minutes later, Severus arrived, still covered in Draco's blood, and angrier than Elizabeth had ever seen him.

Leaving Draco's bedside, she joined him momentarily in the living room.

'Severus, please, calm down, you'll wake – '

'I will _not_ calm down, Elizabeth, do you know the implications of what Potter has _done_?'

'I am aware of the spell's usage.'

'Do you remember where you first learned of it?'

Her brow furrowed, Elizabeth responded, 'No. I know you told me of it once, but…' A look of alarm spread across her features then. 'You wrote it in the Potions book.'

'Exactly. And he had the impudence to deny it! I told him to bring me the book, but he'd replaced it, somehow. Switched it with Weasley's.'

'It's not as if he knows your childhood nickname, Severus. But what did you say to him?'

'I have given him detention every Saturday from now until the end of the year.'

'Severus!'

'Do not tell me you sympathize with the boy, Elizabeth!'

'I don't – what he did was horrible, and I can't believe he was even able to cast such a powerful dark spell, but Severus, it was you who created the damn thing.'

'_Do not_ turn this on me!'

'I'm not – I'm just saying that perhaps you shouldn't be quite so harsh. I would expect it was an accident.'

'Elizabeth – '

'I'm simply saying, Severus. Besides, this means you have to be with him every Saturday morning for the rest of the year.'

'Hardly. I can leave him to clean the dungeons alone.'

'Severus – '

'No. Now, I have to bring Draco to the hospital wing – it appears Myrtle has told the entire castle what happened, and, of course, Poppy will be wondering after her patient.'

Sighing in resignation, Elizabeth nodded and led him into the bedroom. Draco was still sleeping soundly, and Elizabeth was pleased to see he had regained some colour. 'I'm coming with you. I told him I would be by him until he woke up, just in case. Please be careful – he hasn't had a decent nights' sleep in ages.'

'How do you know?'

A dark cloud passed her features. 'I know.'

Nodding in acknowledgement, he flicked his wand to form a stretcher, and three made their way up to the hospital wing.

* * *

'_Why_ you didn't bring him here in the first place is beyond me, Severus, I mean – I _am_ the school nurse, after all.'

'Elizabeth's rooms were closer, and I needed to deal with Potter.'

'It's true, then? Potter did it?'

'Yes.'

'Hmm. Always a nice boy when he or his friends are in here. Are you sure?'

'Myrtle witnessed the entire thing.'

'Did she say exactly what happened?'

'Would you two quit gossiping like a couple of fish wives? You're going to wake him.' Elizabeth sat at Draco's bedside with a book in her hands, eyes flicking over to the boy sleeping beside her.

Affronted from being told what to do in her own hospital wing, Madam Pomphrey stalked off to her office, leaving Elizabeth and Severus alone with the sleeping Draco between them.

Offering him an apathetic smile, Elizabeth said, 'She's the one who always yells at us for talking too much. Perhaps she doesn't like the taste of her own medicine. No pun intended, of course.'

Chuckling, Severus tried to hide his smirk. 'Quite.'

There was a silence in which Elizabeth's eyes shot over to Draco, and back to Severus.

'Listen. I didn't mean to say it was your fault, and – '

'No harm, Elizabeth.'

'I know. I just want to make sure you know I don't connect you with, you know. The dark arts.'

'You never did.'

'And that I don't hold it against you. Your past, I mean.'

'You never have.'

'Just checking.' Elizabeth smiled, and stood to join him at the end of Draco's bed. 'You're rather wonderful, Sev. You know that, don't you?' In response to his scepticism, she continued, 'Truly. You care so much, and you don't want anything in return. It's very admirable.'

'Thank you, I suppose.' Seeing Draco twitch, however, Severus gently pushed Elizabeth away and back to her post by the bed. 'He will be rather disappointed if you are not there when he awakes.'

She nodded, sat back down in her seat, and watched as Severus left them alone.


	35. Recovery and Promises

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

**Chapter Thirty-Five – Recovery and Promises**

**1996**

**

* * *

  
**

'Good evening.'

'Elizabeth?'

'Yes?'

'How long have I been out?'

'A few hours.'

Draco sat up gingerly, and looked over at the woman at his bedside. 'And you stayed.'

'Yes, of course I did.'

'Oh.'

After a moment of silence, Elizabeth smiled gently and asked, 'How're you feeling?'

'I feel…'

Before he could finished, however, a young woman burst through the doorway, shrieking. 'Draco? Draco?'

Elizabeth noted the look of distress on Draco's features at the shrill words, and leaned in. 'Shall I get rid of her for now?'

Draco looked slightly abashed at the brazen offer, but after a moment nodded, and lay back down.

Elizabeth stood, and moved to meet the origin of the voice. 'Miss Parkinson?'

'Yes?' the girl replied rudely, turning. Seeing who had called her name, her tone switched to a more tone accommodating. 'Do you know where Draco is?'

'I'm sorry,' Elizabeth replied. 'He's asleep, I'm afraid, and he needs his rest.'

'Oh.' A look of defiance crossed Pansy's face, but before she could do anything, Elizabeth intervened.

'He'll get better if he has reminders of how much you and your friends want him to get better. Cards, flowers, candies. You know, that sort of thing. I'm sure he would appreciate it. Especially since he has to spend so much time here, away from you and his friends.'

Placing the two groups in distinct categories placated her, and she left, smiling at the prospect of being a devoted girlfriend.

Returning to her place by the bed, this time with a goblet of blood replenishing potion, Elizabeth shook Draco's limp form. 'Draco, dear, you are awake, aren't you?'

'It depends – is Pansy gone?'

'Yes.'

'Then yes.' Sitting up, he noted the goblet in her hand. 'On second thought, no, I'm still asleep, and can't ingest any more potions.'

Laughing, Elizabeth helped him into a sitting position and handed him the goblet. 'Drink. Now.' He did as he was told, and smiled over the cup the entire time. 'You know, Draco, I don't think I've ever seen you smile before.'

A shadow passed the boy's eyes as he downed the last of the potion. 'Oh?'

'Never, not in all the years I've known you. Not like you just did, anyways.'

'Oh.'

'Yes. You're very handsome when you smile.' Realizing the possible implications, she continued, 'In an entirely innocent way, of course.'

Draco laughed, and replied, 'You're an old family friend, Elizabeth – in what other way would I interpret it?'

'There are other ways, I assure you. There's this whole thing about propriety that teachers have to worry about, and I'm working towards that, so…'

'You don't have to worry with me, Elizabeth. I know you.'

Elizabeth smiled. 'You do, don't you.'

There was a comfortable silence where Draco's hand somehow made it into Elizabeth's, and it was not broken until the clock struck the hour.

'Well, I ought to let Poppy – that is, Madam Pomphry – look you over. Would you like me to stay?'

Draco seemed to fight some internal struggle, but nodded. 'Yes. Could you?'

Elizabeth straightened his bedspread, replying, 'Of course. For as long as you need.' She finished, and continued, 'I'll just go grab Poppy, and I'll be right back.'

Before she had a chance to move away, however, he grabbed her arm gently, pulled her towards him, and muttered in her ear, 'Thank you.'

Smiling, she kissed his forehead as she would a child, hugged him, and told him, 'If you ever need anything, Draco, simply come and find me.'

* * *

It was hours before Elizabeth was able to fall asleep in the hard-backed hospital chair.

When she awoke, it was almost three in the morning, and her stomach was writhing in hunger. A hunger which was intensified when she smelt a breeze which carried the aroma of roast chicken and baked potato from somewhere in the hospital wing. When she moved to get up, however, she almost tripped over a covered plate next to the chair, with her name on it. It also dawned upon her that there was a blanket covering her knees that wasn't there before.

Lifting up the lid of the platter, she found a scrumptious supper waiting for her, and a note written in a thin, spidery hand.

_Thought you might need this._

_S.S._

Elizabeth smiled, and tucked into the spread he had provided.

He truly was a caring man. Of course, he would hate to admit it, but she would make him see the truth. One day.


	36. The Next Great Adventure

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

**Chapter Thirty-Six – The Next Great Adventure **

**1996**

**.

* * *

**

Albus Dumbledore sat serenely at his desk, awaiting the imminent arrival of his adopted daughter. "Death is but the next great adventure" was what he had told Harry back in his first year, but that was explaining the death of a stranger to an eleven year old child. Now, however, he had to explain the death of himself to the one person who would, perhaps, mourn him the most.

Despite his resolve to tell her, Albus shuddered slightly when he heard a gentle knock on his door.

'Come in,' he said quietly, knowing full well she would hear him.

'Hey, Albus,' Elizabeth said plainly, coming smoothly through the door.

'Elizabeth, please sit down. I have to tell you something.' His voice sounded grave, and though Elizabeth did as she was told, it was with wary trepidation of what was to come. 'Do not look so grave, Elizabeth.'

'What did you want to see me for, Albus?' she asked softly, her hands clamped in her lap.

'Do I need a reason to see the girl I raised for almost fourteen years?' he said, standing and coming to rest in the chair beside hers.

'No,' she replied, 'but you look worried. Or, at least, more so than usual.'

Albus chuckled, and took her hands in his uninjured one. Her eyes fleeted away from him for a moment, but came back to his, which were twinkling unwaveringly. 'Elizabeth, I need to tell you something. And I must admit I'm afraid to tell you, because I promised myself I would not let you suffer any more than you already have.' Dumbledore paused, and Elizabeth let out a small squeak of terror, and her face went pale. 'I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, Elizabeth, but… tonight, I am going to die.' Her mouth dropped, and her grip on his hand increased tenfold. 'I am going to die,' he continued calmly, 'and Severus is going to kill me.'

Elizabeth was speechless. Her mouth opened and closed several times, but no words escaped her lips. Finally, she managed to squeak out, 'S-severus? As in, _my_ Severus? Severus _Snape_, Severus?'

'Yes. You see, over the summer, he was approached by Narcissa Malfoy to ask his aide. Voldemort, as you know, charged Draco to kill me.'

'Yes, but what does that –'

'Bellatrix Lestrange was there. The only way she would trust Severus, and the only way he could keep secure his place as Voldemort's faithful servant, was to make an Unbreakable Vow that said if Draco looked as if he would fail in killing me, that Severus would do it. As luck would have it, I had already make Severus promise to kill me to ensure Draco didn't have to, and so he vowed to kill me if it looked as if Draco would fail.

'Tonight there is to be an ambush on the castle, I believe, as I am leaving to find a Horcrux. I do now know how, but it is tonight, I believe, that Draco's plan is to be put into effect. And it is tonight that Severus will have to fulfil his vow, and his promise to me.' He finished by saying quietly, 'Elizabeth, please understand the reasons for this choice. There are many, but – '

'Oh, Albus…' she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and sobbing into his long, silver hair. His arms wrapped around her small shoulders and he cradled her head with his hand.

'Elizabeth, dear, you can see it is for the best?' he asked, rocking her gently back and forth as her wailing subsided somewhat.

He heard her sniff, and she muttered forlornly, 'Yes… but… I'd rather not loose either of you!' Her hold tightened, and her breathing grew sporadic.

'Elizabeth, breathe, please.' He rubbed her back gently, and told her, 'I want you to know how proud I am of you, and I want you to promise me that tonight you will _not_ come into the castle. No matter what you hear or see.'

Her panic subsided, and she backed up to stare into his eyes. 'What?'

'I do not want you to get hurt,' he said, wiping stray tears from her cheeks. 'I want you to stay disguised as something in the forest. Or, better yet, in Hogsmede. But nothing that a Death Eater could recognize you for.'

'But… but I have to… to protect Harry! And the students! I will not stay shut up like a… an invalid, Albus! I have to help the Order!'

'You have my express permission – no, you have a direct order – to _not_ fight tonight. As your guardian, employer, elder, and friend, that is my final request to you. Tonight, Harry will not need you as much as he will need you later. Once I am gone.'

'Can I see Severus beforehand?'

'Not now. He does not know I am telling you this, and I would rather allow him the chance to tell you himself. And we cannot risk Draco or any other Slytherins seeing you down there. They may think Severus' loyalties are wavering to you, and to me.'

'Will… will the Order know he is not guilty? That you are… sacrificing yourself for him?'

'Yes. In time, they will know. Which is another something I must burden you with.' Out of his pocket, he drew a small vial containing a single memory. 'In this is the conversation between myself and Severus on the night he told me what the vow entailed. This will exonerate him. If all goes according to plan, Harry will see this, too. And to prove that this is real, and I did in fact give you this memory, I will also give you the memory of tonight, of right now.'

'Oh, this is Sirius all over again!' she cried out in dismay. 'They won't believe me because they'll think that I want to keep Severus with me! And they know I'm powerful enough to modify memories so they are indistinguishable from the originals!'

'Yes, but what you are forgetting is everyone believes you honest, and believes that you love me above all others.'

'But… I _do_ love you above all others. You've been like my own father all these years.'

'You've not spent any more time with me than you have with Severus, Elizabeth. Less, even! He taught you much of what you know about the Dark Arts, and all of Potions. I will not have you puffing me up before my death! I know you love Severus more as a father than you ever did me. I'm more of a… a grandfather to you. Understandable, of course.' He pressed the vial into her hand, and pulled out his wand. Drawing another vial out of his robes, he pulled a long, silver memory out from his mind and let it rest within. Capping the bottle, he said quietly, 'Now, I want you to go. Go to the place where you will be most safe. And remember that death-'

'-is but the next great adventure for one as old as you,' she finished for him, tears glistening on her cheeks. 'That doesn't make it any easier for those of us you're leaving behind.'

Dumbledore stood, and led Elizabeth to the window. 'I know. But there is nothing more important than stopping Voldemort. And only Harry can to that.'

'Yeah, I know,' she replied, a fire rekindling behind her tears. Smiling some, she asked, 'What am I supposed to tell Harry, anyways?'

'Ensure he doesn't do anything… _rash _to Severus or Draco. I believe I convinced Draco to come over to the Order. Make sure he survives. He could be useful one day.'

Elizabeth sighed, and wrapped her arms tightly around Dumbledore's shoulders once more. 'I love you, Albus… and I'll miss you _so much._'

'I know,' Dumbledore muttered into her hair. 'I love you, too, dear Elizabeth.' With that, though, he pushed her off slightly, kissed her forehead, and opened the window.

'Goodbye, Albus.' She didn't take her eyes off his as she transformed into an owl and flew off into the darkening sky.

And as she disappeared behind the mountains surrounding the castle, he called gently, 'Farewell, Elizabeth,' into the wind.


	37. Confronting Severus

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

**Chapter Thirty-Seven – Confronting Severus**

**1996**

Severus Snape apparated into his dark, dilapidated house, heart pounding, wand still clutched in his hand. After hiding Draco Malfoy, he had returned for a single thing with which he could never part, but after that, he would most likely never see this place in one piece again. Both the Dark Lord and the Order would tear it to shreds. The only question was which side would get there first.

He strode swiftly across the living room, and reached to an uppermost shelf to pull down what looked like an old potions book, but froze as his spider-like fingers brushed against the spine.

He had heard a small, intentional cough from a ratty old armchair facing the smoking fireplace.

Slowly, he raised his wand, his other hand still drawing the book from its place on the shelf. He knew that if the person had wanted to kill him, he would have been dead already.

'Who are you?' he demanded firmly. 'Reveal yourself.' Slowly, a hooded figure rose out of the chair, and turned, their face almost entirely hidden by the cloak. 'Show yourself!'

'Why did you do it, Severus?' a small, delicate voice asked him from under the soft black cloth. The figure then raised her head, and with long, graceful fingers pushed back the hood. Her auburn hair shimmered in the dim firelight, and her eyes bore holes into his.

'Elizabeth! I almost cursed you! What are you doing here?' Snape asked, fully pulling the book off his shelf and striding a few steps closer to her.

'I would rather death than betrayal, Severus!' she swore, her eyes narrowing.

'I had to kill him, Elizabeth,' he told her flatly, his eyes divulging no feeling. 'And if you don't leave now, I'll have to kill-'

'Oh, don't you _dare_ even try to make out what you did wasn't justified. And you wouldn't kill me if you were under the Dark Lord's Imperious curse, with his wand pointing at your throat, threatening to kill _you_!'

Severus stopped in his tracks. Her fingers were wrapped around her wand, pointing directly at his heart. They stood in perfect duelling position, until he realized something. 'Wait… what do you mean, _wasn't _justified?'

'I know why you did it, Severus. Albus himself told me. He told me goodbye!' He could see her eyes were beginning to glisten with tears. 'What I'm on about is the fact that you think you can just walk out of my life without so much as a farewell!'

He was momentarily speechless, so she continued, walking slowly towards him with her wand still outstretched.

'How _dare_ you just leave me?'

'What is it you intend on doing to me, Elizabeth?' he asked warily, and lowering his wand slightly.

'I really, _really_ wish that I hated you enough to cause you pain, Severus. To use Cruciatus on you. Because what you've done tonight is pain enough for a lifetime, and _apparently_ you do not understand emotional pain, so perhaps physical pain would get through to you. But no matter how much you _loathe_ thinking of _feelings_, Severus, they are a part of your life just as much as they are part of mine. You were going to leave without so much as a _goodbye_?'

Snape looked into her eyes, and saw that the tears that held on so strongly before were now falling uncontrollably down her pale cheeks. He stepped towards her, lifted her wand from her trembling, ghostly white fingers, and pulled her, for one of the few times in his life, into a hug. 'I'm… I am sorry, Elizabeth.' Her crying became choking, almost hysterical. She clung onto his thin waist almost painfully tight, and again soaked his robes with her tears. He quickly added, 'I'm sorry, but I have to go. And so do you.' She pushed him off, and without looking at him, strode across the room to gaze into the fireplace. 'They will be coming for me, Elizabeth.'

'You know just as well as I that this house is unplottable,' she snapped at him, still not looking over in his direction. 'Save me the excuses, Severus. Why are you here, anyway? I thought you had to_ leave_?' Her tone was mocking, but he could hear the choked back sobs behind her words.

'I came back for… something,' he said slowly, looking down at the book in his hand.

'For _what_? I doubt to leave a goodbye note.'

'No, no, nothing so… nothing as trivial as that.' He heard her snort, and he continued. 'It's a book.'

'A book.' She turned, her face now placid, though tears continued to fall. 'You decided to not say goodbye, but you came back _here_, risking you life, for a _book_?' She crossed her arms, and strode towards him once again. 'Give me my wand,' she ordered, sticking her right hand out to him. 'I want to get away from you. I want to go now.' He looked her over, and pocketed the wand. Shrilly, she cried, 'Give it to me, _now_, Severus, or I will forgo the wand and transform into something that could kill you in an instant!'

'You wouldn't kill me if the Dark Lord himself had placed you under an Imperious curse and was threatening you with death,' he told her calmly, holding the book out for her to inspect.

Her breathing was deep as she reached out for the book, and realized it was, in fact, a loose assortment of papers. Looking down, a new wave of tears sprang into her eyes. 'But these…'

'Yes, they are.'

In her hands she held a book of letters which she had bestowed upon him through her years at Hogwarts. They were letters to him which she had written and sent through the corridors, much like those which flew through the ministry. He had always asked her why she didn't just speak to him directly, but she had told him simply, 'This is much more fun.'

'You kept these… all these years…' Her eyes were glued to the worn leather cover, which she was running her fingers across gently.

'I couldn't very well throw them away,' he told her flatly, holding out his hand in his turn.

'Of course you could have,' she replied, looking up to meet his gaze. 'You could have burned them. Thrown them in a rubbish bin. But y-you kept them.'

'Elizabeth, please, give it to me, I need to go.' He was beginning to struggle to keep his voice placid. He would never concede to tears, especially in front of her.

'Severus, I…'

He grabbed the book, and in the same motion threw her her wand. 'There. There is your wand. Now, please, leave. I… I want to ensure you are safe before I… go.'

Still holding his gaze, her eyes widened, and she lifted her left hand to his cheek. Pulling away, Severus saw a single tear resting on the tip of her finger.

'Alright, Severus,' she whispered, turning her head to look out the dirty window. 'I… I'll miss you…'

She moved to change her shape, but Severus placed his hand on her forearm. 'I _am_ sorry, Elizabeth,' he said, lifting a square of cotton out of his breast pocket and dabbing at her eyes.

She merely smiled forlornly, and muttered, '_Next time_, maybe, you'll know better, Severus.'

She then morphed into a bright phoenix, and, with a crack, was gone.

Standing alone in his dimly lit living room, the scent of her tears and perfume quickly fading, Severus Snape whispered something to the silence that he had not said in a lifetime, and something, perhaps, he would never say again.

'… I love you…'


	38. Liz's Return

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!'

Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

**Chapter Thirty-Eight– Liz's Return **

**1997**

'Elizabeth! There you are! We thought – we thought that maybe a Death Eater…'

Minerva McGonagall had run the length of the Hospital Wing and wrapped her arms around the young woman whose eyes were red and puffy, and in whose hand was clutched a small piece of cotton with the initials SS embroidered delicately on one corner.

'Lizzie, are you alright?' Lupin asked, striding up to her side as well. 'Well, of course you're not alright, but –'

'No, Remus, I'm… I'm fine…' Her voice was oddly hollow as she removed herself from the vice grip that was the deputy headmistress… or, presumably, headmistress, now… and walked slowly over to where Harry was sitting, silent, on a bed, entranced with the phoenix's song. She kneeled in front of him, placed his hands in her own, and said quietly, 'I'm sorry, Harry. I'm so, _so_ sorry…'

His eyes, which had been glazed completely over when she knelt, flashed to hers. He knelt too, and placed himself softly in the comforting envelope of her arms.

The arms of the sister who, over the past two years, had become more of a mother than he had ever had.

'Me, too.'

……………………………………

Before Harry left Hogwarts for perhaps the last time, he decided to escape the hordes of people offering condolences and walk around the grounds. He had only made it halfway around the lake, however, when he heard a gentle, female voice call out to him. Turning, he saw Elizabeth striding towards him. He slowed, and held out his arm for her to take.

'I'm sorry,' he said when she caught up to him. 'I shouldn't've ignored you all that time. I didn't mean for it to go on, but I just… you were with Snape all the time, and Malfoy, and you just-'

She interrupted with a gentle shushing noise. 'It doesn't matter, Harry. All that matters now is what you're going to do this year. And I need you to promise me something.'

'What?' he asked eagerly, willing to do anything to make up for shunning her the past few months. 'I'll do anything, Elizabeth. I swear.'

'Harry, listen.' She stopped to stand face to face with him. 'Don't go off the rocker, and don't start in on me, please. But I need you to swear to me that, unless you are in a life or death situation that you will not – I repeat, _will not_ – harm Draco Malfoy or Severus Snape.'

The words were barely out of her mouth when Harry exploded with, 'What?! No! Elizabeth, you can't be serious! They killed Dumbledore! Those – those heartless, evil bastards killed Dumbledore! They deserve to die!'

'No! Harry, no, they do not. D'you know why? I'm going to tell you.' Her eyes pleaded with him while she said, 'They only did it because Dumbledore let them.'

'Don't you dare blame his death on-!'

'_Harry_! Do you think _I_ of all people would want to see justice go unserved, _especially_ when it comes to Albus Dumbledore? No! You just don't know _why _they did it! Would you kill someone if you were _sure _they were going to kill everyone you loved? Yes! Yes you would. I know I would. If a Death Eater was threatening your life I would kill them without a second thought. Draco was only following Voldemort's wishes because he was afraid Voldemort would kill his mother and father. And when Severus made the unbreakable vow to Bellatrix Lestrange, he told Albus he would rather die than have to kill him, but _Albus _told him that he had to follow through. That Severus is much more important to the cause than him now. Severus has Voldemort's trust. That is invaluable. If we lost that, we just might lose the war.'

'But – but _he killed Dumbledore_!' Harry paced away to hide the angry, frustrated tears forming in his eyes.

'I know, Harry, I know.' Her voice had softened some, and he felt her hand resting gently on his arm. 'But if you killed Severus, what good would that do? We would lose the most valuable tool we have within Voldemort's inner sanctum. And if you killed Draco? You would be killing a scared, confused boy who wanted nothing more than to be loved, and to keep his family alive. You can appreciate that, surely.'

Harry could feel his anger melting away as he thought to everything he would do if anyone ever threatened the lives of those he loved – Elizabeth, Hermione, the Weasleys… _Ginny…_ even the Dursleys. 'Blood begets blood.'

Elizabeth smiled in relief. 'Yes.'

Harry sighed, and fell into her arms. 'But if I meet them in battle-'

'Severus wouldn't kill you, Harry. He would kill himself before he'd let that happen. And Draco… we'll be seeing him soon enough. Voldemort won't be too pleased that he failed in his charge. Or, that he succeeded. Voldemort set him up to fail, to get back at Lucius' failure at getting the prophecy. Draco's not safe, and neither is his family. Narcissa knows this. And she also knows how to contact the Order. They may come to us for protection. And I expect you to be civil.'

'I'm not a kid, Elizabeth.'

She sighed forlornly, patted his cheek, and murmured, 'How I know _that_.'

'I can handle them if they're not completely snide and arrogant – and if they're civil to Hermione.'

'They will be. Narcissa doesn't believe in the blood feud any more than Draco does. She just learned to agree with it to placate Lucius and their crowd. By the end, though, he'll probably be dead.'

'So… there's really no point for Malfoy's attempts. No matter what, Voldemort's gonna try to kill him and his family?'

'Just like no matter what, he probably would've killed Frank and Alice Longbottom, along with Neville in his pram all those years ago. And your mother, even if she had stepped aside.'

………………………..

Harry rode the train wordlessly home with Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville, and Luna. Occasionally, the compartment door would slide open and one of the few students whose parents were allowing them to take the train home would come to say hello, and wish Harry, 'the Chosen One,' good luck. Some, like the students from the DA, would offer their support. To these well-wishers, Harry would barely respond. Even after spending so much time talking with his friends, he was still slightly in shock, and certainly still in mourning.

No less than a dozen Aurors and Order members met their arrival at Platform 9¾, most of which Harry knew. They were to accompany Harry to Privet Drive for the last time, and so he said farewell to Neville, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione until they met again.

. . ..

When Ron and Ginny arrived back at the Burrow, Molly was standing on the doorstep, wrapping a dishrag around her fingers nervously. As they approached, she called inside the house, and began jogging towards the car. She began waving furiously, and when they filed out, she pulled them all into an enormous hug.

'How worried I've been!'

'Mum, you just saw us yesterday,' Ron coughed from within his mother's chokehold.

'Yes, well, you were on a train. _Why_ I let your father talk me into letting you ride the _train_ I'll never know…'

'We're fine, mum,' Ginny choked, tears forming in her eyes. 'We're all here now.

'No, we're not,' Mrs Weasley said, ushering them all into the kitchen.

'What?'

'We're not all here.'

'Who's missing?'

'Elizabeth.' She began setting out lunch for them as she spoke. 'She's not here. After the funeral, she simply disappeared.'

'No, she didn't,' Ron told her. 'She was still at Hogwarts.'

'Where? I didn't see her anywhere.'

'She-' Ginny started, but discovered she didn't want to go through that particular discussion with her mother quite yet.

He was about to force the words when Ron, noticing his discomfort, said, 'She stopped by the common room to say goodbye to Neville, and see you soon to Harry. Dunno know where she went afterwards, though.' He shot Ginny a brotherly smile, and, shocked at his intuitiveness, smiled back.

'How's Charlie taking it? Ron asked, standing to retrieve a plate of rolls from his mother.

'He's frantic, of course, the poor thing. He wishes she would come _home._'

'But… what if she _is _home?' Ginny asked, her eyes widening slightly in realization.

'But, Ginny, dear, this _is _home,' Mrs Weasley said, ladling soup into their bowls.

'No, think about it,' Ginny persisted. 'The one place she's always felt safe. Her only real _home_.'

'She's still at Hogwarts.'

It was not Molly who spoke, however.

It was Charlie.

And with those words, he disapperated to Hogsmede to find Elizabeth.


	39. The Pheonixs' Song

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

**Chapter Thirty-Nine – ****The Phoenixes' Song**

**1997**

It was easy to find her. She and Fawkes were singing in perfect, sorrowful harmony as they flew above the lake. The sound echoed all the way to the village.

Not wanting to interrupt, Charlie did not call out to her. Instead, he sat gingerly down at the edge of the lake, and listened to the beautiful lament resonating around him; through him. It didn't take long for tears to form in his eyes.

After almost a half an hour, Charlie looked up to see one of the beautiful birds drifting towards him. He stood as the bird landed at the shore, and opened his arms as his fiancée stumbled into his waiting arms, crying hysterically.

'Shh…' he hushed gently, lowering her down to the ground. 'I'm here, Elizabeth, I'm here…'

'Gone,' she gasped through her tears, 'he's gone.'

'I'm sorry, love… if I could bring him back I would-'

'Not him – not Albus. Severus. He's gone. He… he's left.'

Charlie could think of nothing to say. Severus… Snape? Images of the hook nosed professor flashed through his mind, the final one of his black eyes full of contempt as he murdered the greatest wizard of the age.

'No!' Elizabeth shrieked, reading his mind. 'No!' She jumped away and strode across the lawn.

'Elizabeth, I –'

'It's not what you think! You just don't understand! He _is_ a good man!'

'He killed Dumbledore, Elizabeth,' Charlie said patiently, walking over to her and trying to encircle her in his arms once more.

'No! You just don't understand, Charlie, you just don't understand! He – he had to! He told me.' She began pacing, and stopped abruptly to look out over the lake.

'Who told you?' He stood behind her, and rubbed her shoulders gently, trying to coax her eyes away from Dumbledore's resting place.

'Albus did… Severus didn't, so don't even get that in your mind, Charlie… I had to confront Severus about everything. He wanted me to hate him… he wanted me to stop loving him. But I can't, Charlie… I _won't_…' She turned at her final words, and fell silent as she wrapped her arms around Charlie's waist.

He smiled into her hair, kissed her forehead, and muttered, 'If you do, he wins?'

She snorted through her sobs, and sighed, 'Yeah…'


	40. Author's Note

Author's Note

Hello, all. Thank you all for your support and patience. This is almost all I have – I have a few staggering chapters which are done, but aren't quite how I thought I should leave the story. If I ever feel inspired, I'll fill in the blanks and etc., but for now, I hope you enjoyed the rest!

x0xjm.

Update:

I have had a lot of people comment on this story recently, and sign up for author alerts, even years after I stopped updating. I wanted to thank everyone again for your continued support and, as a little gift, I'm going to post the rest of what I've got written, right here. It is mostly in bits and pieces, and I'm not even sure I like how I ended it, but I do hope you all enjoy it, and thank you all for making me feel so very supported every time I get a notification or just go in and read your comments!

Enjoy!

xoxjm.


	41. Dissipation of Vows

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

**Chapter Forty – Dissipation of Vows**

**1997**

The day before Bill and Fleur's wedding, Harry was pleasantly surprised to find someone sitting at the breakfast table waiting for him.

"You know, Harry, once this is all over, hopefully we'll actually be able to make _plans_ to spend time together rather than me showing up unannounced – " Elizabeth, laughing, was interrupted by a crushing hug. "Good morning to you, too."

"Where have you _been_?" Harry asked, too happy to see her to be annoyed at her prolonged absence.

"Oh, you know. Everywhere." She smiled sadly. "Errands."

"For the Order?"

"Naturally. But I think I would have bigger problems if I was to miss a Weasley wedding."

"Listen. Harry - " As they spoke, Molly moved in and out of the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk outside for a moment?"

They wandered into the garden, and Elizabeth waved her wand in a lazy circle around them, encompassing them in a silencing charm.

"We need to talk about a few things before the wedding. First, I need you to burn that paper I gave you in fifth year. I'll teach you how to communicate with your Patronus after your birthday so that you can call me if needed, but for now, that scroll isn't secure."

"Sure, yeah. I'll do it today."

"Good. Next, I'm going into hiding, as per the Order's request. I'll be telling no one, but if ever you require me, I'll come running. Deal?"

"Yes…"

"Now this last thing –" she dropped her voice, despite the silencing charm " – I know that Dumbledore asked you to do… something for him."

"I can't talk about that, Elizabeth – "

"No, no, I don't want to talk about it. We don't need to. As much as I want to help, I know that this is your journey now. I can't help you on this part." She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I just wanted to tell you good luck, and if there's anything I can do to help, I'll do it."

"I…"

"Thought I was going to interfere?"

"Mrs Weasley has been trying to keep Ron, Hermione and I apart since I got here to stop us planning, actually."

Elizabeth laughed. "Of course she has. Don't worry, Arthur and I will deal with her."

"I dunno which of us has the more dangerous task, then," Harry replied, the laugh catching.

"We can compare battle wounds when everything's said and done."

They smiled at each other, embraced once more, and Elizabeth waved away the silencing charm. Grabbing his hand, they moved quietly back to the kitchen.

"I'm very proud of you, Harry," she said, breaking their silence, "and I know your parents would be, too."

He smiled down at her, squeezed her hand, and pulled her into one last hug. "Thanks, Liz. For everything."

…

That night, Charlie and Elizabeth stole away from Molly's pre-wedding stresses and walked around the lawn.

"Why not just come to Romania with me, Liz? I've been saying it for years; he's not going to go down there to look for you, he's too focused on England right now."

"I can't, Charlie. You know why. What if Harry needs me, or – "

"Or Snape?" His tone turned cool.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, you're putting everyone but me ahead of yourself, including that greasy git, and I can't handle it anymore. It's driving me crazy, worrying about you and wanting to take care of you but you never let me!"

"Charlie!"

"No, Elizabeth. Look, my brother's getting married tomorrow regardless of how dangerous it's going to be out there, and how long they might be separated. Why don't we do the same? It's been almost three years since we were engaged; why don't we just get married and have it done with? I mean, they hadn't even met when we were engaged, and now…"

"So this is about wanting to keep up with your _brother_?"

"No! It isn't, it's just… I can't keep putting off living my life waiting for you to be ready to let Harry go."

"When you asked me, Charlie, I made it very clear that I was going to be there for Harry in every way I could be, and you said that was ok. You even said you could wait until you returned to England to live."

"That was before it was so dangerous here. You can work for the Order in Romania just as well as England, if not better since no one will know you there. I can protect you there."

"I can't leave, Charlie, and you know it."

"Is it because of him?"

"Of course it is, didn't I just say - ?"

"Not Harry, Elizabeth."

There was a tense silence.

"What are you saying, Charlie?" Her voice dropped, a tremor of fear discernable from the hush.

"Is. It. Because. Of. Him." His anger was almost tangible. "Can you really not stand to be away from _him_?"

"From who, Charlie?"

"_Snape_," he spat, his face close to hers. "Can you really not stand to be away from Snape that long?"

"This has nothing to do with Sev– " She moved away from him in an attempt to escape his accusing glare.

"It has _everything _to do with your precious _Severus_." He grabbed her arms and held her firmly.

Tears in her eyes, he felt her fight his grip. "Charlie, you're hurting –"

"He _tried to kill my brother_, Elizabeth! Are you really going to protect him?"

At that, she pulled herself roughly away from him and stumbled backwards. They looked at each other, both of them breathing hard. Without breaking eye contact, Elizabeth removed her engagement ring.

"I can't do this, Charlie."

"Elizabeth – "

She stepped forward and pushed the ring into his hand.

"Elizabeth, stop – "

"Tell everyone I'm sorry for missing it – "

"Please, don't go – "

"Goodbye, Charlie."

"Elizabeth - !"

And with a burst of light, she was gone.


	42. What I Am

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

**Chapter Forty-One – What I Am**

**1997**

A few months into the occupation of Hogwarts, Snape had begun to have a sneaking suspicion that he was being followed.

A cautious man by nature, he began watching his steps even more than usual.

On the seventh day of his vigilance, he saw a most peculiar thing as he prepared himself to head down for supper – a great black spider that had concealed itself on his wall for the better part of the day disappeared, and a slinky black cat appeared in the hallway as he walked. There was only one person he knew who had the skills to follow him like that.

...

He knocked, hoping beyond hope he would not receive an answer, and yet wishing that he would.

"Elizabeth?" The portrait eyed him warily as he stood awaiting no answer. "Elizabeth, it is I, Severus Snape, who found you all those years ago in the library. Are you there?"

The portrait cocked her ringlet'ed head. "The other portraits've said some 'orrible things about you, Master Snape. I only 'ope for 'er sake they're none of them true."

And with that, the portrait swung open to reveal a pale, thinner, older-looking Elizabeth.

'Severus?" she asked quietly, not moving from her place on the warn rug. "Is that… is that really you?"

Rushing forwards, he held her tight to his chest. "Elizabeth, I thought… everyone thought that… after you disappeared from the Weasleys'..."

"I've been right here," she laughed, and broke down into a torrent of tears.

They stood like that for innumerable minutes, and Severus had to fight the urge to not release tears of his own. Once her tears had slowed and she had stopped to breathe, he asked, "How long have you been in here? At Hogwarts?"

"About six months," she sniffed, shaking.

"Alone? And what about the Weasleys? I thought you were to stay with them? And your betrothed?"

"The portraits keep me company." She smiled through her tears. "How are you? Did… How did you know I was here?"

He smirked. "I've been followed by a rather persistent spider the last little while, and I thought it unnatural that that would occur. Especially when spiders do not tend to live very long here, with Mrs Norris slinking around everywhere."

She laughed again, and clung tight to his robes once more.

"Severus, I missed you so."

"Why are you here, Elizabeth?" he asked, trying, and failing, to be impassive. "Do you not know how dangerous your position is? If the Dark Lord had found you… one of the Carrows, or even a Slytheryn student, had stumbled upon your room… do you know what - ?"

"Well, he didn't, did he? Nor have any of his little henchmen been down here. I do believe out of all the staff, only you and Albus ever really knew where my private quarters are. They're quite well hidden. Not even the Ministers for Magic over the years have ever known, in the event that they compromised my safety. He trusted you so explicitly, Sev."

The use of Lily's name for him rendered him momentarily speechless.

"And I'm here," she continued after a moment of silence, "because if I had stayed with the Weasleys, or anyone else for that matter, they wouldn't've been safe. I wouldn't've _felt _safe. So here I am. And besides, I like to stay close to…" Her voice trailed off, and she looked up into his black eyes. For a moment, he feared he saw something more than a daughter's love, more than a child's devotion. "… to you." Her words were spoken in a whisper, but in the empty room they echoed off the walls and resonated straight to his heart. "Severus, I…"

"Elizabeth, please," he muttered, so unlike him. "You're… you are…" She did not let him continue, however, for she planted a kiss directly on his still moving lips. She was not aggressive, but he could not break the embrace. "…betrothed."

They stood nose to nose as she explained sadly, "I broke it off. The last time I saw him. I realized I couldn't marry him, I..." She swallowed. "I'm in love with another man." Eyes still glittering, she murmured, "I'm in love with _you_, Severus." He stood stock still, wondering how; why. "It's ok," she continued hastily. "It's ok if you don't… you know… but I just… I had to tell you, Severus."

"Elizabeth," he replied softly. "You realize I am more than ten years your senior. I… and what I am."

"You are the man who risks everything for the good of mankind, and who is never appreciated for the things that he does. You're the man who saved my life so many times over the last two decades I can barely recall all of them. The man I love, the man I would die for. That's what you are, Severus. _That _is what you are, and never, ever forget it."

They stood in silence for a long moment, black eyes boring into indigo.

"Severus," she whispered, tilting her head back.

And he kissed her.


	43. The End

'Fools who wear their hearts proudly on their sleeves, who cannot control their emotions, who wallow in sad memories and allow themselves to be provoked so easily – weak people, in other words – they stand no chance against his powers!' Severus Snape to Harry Potter, Pg 473 OOTP, _Occlumency_

**Chapter Forty-Two – The End**

**1998**

When Harry was brought out by Voldemort, Elizabeth's scream was heard above the rest.

Afterwards, upon his revival, after the dust had cleared and Voldemort was dead, she almost broke him in half holding him so close.

It was only then that she asked, "Have you seen Severus?"

Harry, Ron and Hermione suddenly grew very solemn.

"Elizabeth," Hermione began, putting her hand on her shoulder, "he..."

Her face turning white, Elizabeth shook her head. "He's... he can't..."

"I'm sorry, Liz," Harry muttered, pulling her into a tight embrace. "He told us everything; showed us everything. You were right about him, but... he's gone."

"No!" she screamed, pulling away. "Where is he?" None of them responded, and so she looked into Harry's mind. If possible, she grew even paler. "No..."

With that, she turned and ran, freezing the Whomping Willow with a swish of her wand, and disappearing beneath it.

"We should follow her," Hermione said quietly, moving to go after her.

"No," Harry replied, holding her back. "Let me."

Harry prodded the knot with a stick and climbed carefully down the stairs and through the tunnel towards the Shrieking Shack. He'd hardly made it a third of the way through when he heard her scream.

Running to the end, worried she'd been found by some lingering Death Eaters, he found her crouched on the ground, her arms wrapped around Snape in an embrace to rival that which she'd given him just minutes before.

"Elizabeth..." There was nothing he could say, nothing he could do. He kneeled behind her at hugged her gently as she rocked, tears streaming down her face. He hoped beyond hope that he could at least in this way be of some comfort, despite the knowledge that when she'd screamed, it'd been not only shock, but the sound of her heart breaking.

This was how Hermione, Ron and Minerva McGonagall found them. Elizabeth covered in Severus' blood, her tears soaking his robes, and Harry trying in vain to comfort her.

"Oh, my," McGonagall gasped quietly, pausing in the doorway.

Ron and Hermione, too, paused and held each other, feeling both guilty and grateful that they had not lost each other.

After a few moments, McGonagall stepped forward and with surprising strength helped pull Elizabeth off of Snape's body, and let the girl cling to her. Making gentle cooing noises, she motioned for Harry to bring Severus' body back as she, Ron and Hermione half helped, half carried Elizabeth back in the direction of the Castle.

...

After the burials, and the celebrations, and everything in between, Hogwarts had finally cleared. Many of the broken towers and windows and walls were well on the way to being fixed, and there was not a question as to whether it would be ready for a new batch of students in the coming year. Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress McGonagall, had made the necessary changes to staff, and finally Elizabeth was to get the job of her dreams – Professor of Transfiguration at Hogwarts. Indeed, Neville Longbottom had even gotten an offer to help Professor Sprout as assistant Professor of Herbology.

Time was moving forward, as it does, and yet it was without surprise that Harry, visiting the school one last time before he was to begin his job at the Ministry of Magic, found Elizabeth sitting quietly at the edge of the lake where she had found him so many other times before.

"Elizabeth."

"Hello, Harry," she replied quietly, not turning.

He sat down next to her, and wrapped his arm around her, her head coming to rest on his shoulder.

They sat in silence a while, the sounds of the water lapping up against the shore. There had been so much said between them, so many words, that at this moment of mourning it was silence that comforted them.

The sun began to dip slowly behind the mountains, and the late summer birds began their final songs in the trees. Harry felt Elizabeth breathe in deeply.

"He's really gone," she sighed, taking his hand.

"He may be gone from here, but he'll always be with you," Harry replied quietly, thinking of his time in the forest.

"I wish..."

"Yeah?"

"I wish I could've held him; talked to him one more time."

"I know."

They lapsed back into silence, and sat at the water's edge until the sun was gone, and the stars and the moon came out. When they finally felt the chill of early autumn, they stood, and slowly made their way back to the castle. Before they stepped inside, they both looked out over the grounds that they'd known for so very long, and together saw the changes that had come over both of them the past seven years. They knew that nothing would ever be the same, but that, so long as they had love, all would be well in the end.


End file.
